Only Human
by Ale798
Summary: Ever had your world suddenly change? Has your strength ever been questioned? Have you ever wanted to prove yourself? Bella has spent her whole life living a lie, now she must step up to her name and prove herself. The one problem, she must go from a normal teen to a spy in less than one month and her mentor will do anything to prove her wrong and have her fail. Failing is fatal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heeey people! It's me, though I really wasn't gone long. Anyway I have started writing a new story and it includes action! Not that kind of action, like fist to the face action, plus a little romance, and a dash of mystery. So this is the first chapter, mainly just to get the ball rolling, the next chapter will be longer and have more details as to what's going on ya know. So I hope you like it and are interested for what's to come. Thank you for reading and carry on.**

**Chapter 1- The Arrival**

I gave the lady at the entrance my ticket and then boarded on to the plane. It was 6:30 in the morning here, in Arizona, and I was boarding the plane that would take me to my father; Charlie Swan in Washington. There's only one small problem...he doesn't know I exist. My name is Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, and I have lived all 16 years of my life with my grandmother, Nana Swan. Why wouldn't my father know of me if I lived with his mother? Well I didn't know either, but slowly, piece by piece, I was about to find out.

A couple days ago, my grandmother had died of a heart attack, leaving me an orphan, or so I thought. I was told that both my parent's died, my father in his job as an officer, and my mother later on in my grandmother's care. She had gone there after the death of my father and died a couple months after in a car crash. As it turns out my father didn't die, he's still alive in a small town called Forks. When they had read Nana's will, it was revealed that she had arranged for a letter to arrive to him, then shortly after I would arrive at his home. Since I was still underaged, I had no choice but to go.

Now as I sat in my seat, I couldn't help but fear our encounter. What would he do? What would _I_ do? I had always tried picturing me with a father, but it seemed odd, the only parent I ever knew was Nana. I put my earphones in, and listened to the music on my iPod, hoping to calm down.

I had eventually fallen asleep on the plane, and was startled awake when the voice on the intercom said to buckle up for landing. I did as the lady instructed and gathered my stuff from the empty seat next to me. After a few minutes I was back on land, in Seattle, waiting for my luggage. After retrieving my things I went outside and got in a cab, giving the driver the address I had written down a paper. We took off and about an hour or so later we arrived in the small town of Forks. He drove to an old, white, two story house, and pulled over. I paid the man and got my stuff out, it wasn't much; just a backpack I had taken on the plane with me, and one medium suitcase. I didn't really need much, nor did I want to bother with the hassle of bring loads of luggages.

I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and rolled it up to the staircase. Leaving it at the bottom step I went to go ring the doorbell. When there was no answer, I looked in through the windows. Everything seemed dark and lonely, obviously no one was home. I looked in the plants around the door, trying to find a hidden key. Finding none, I moved on to the light next to the door, on top there was a small point sticking out. I could feel it with the tip of my fingers, gently I tugged and pried the key from the crack above the light. Once I had opened the door I stepped inside and took a look around, there was definitely nobody home. I dragged in my suitcase and left it in the living room.

Remembering what Nana said about if I didn't find him home, I called the cab company and had another one pick me up. She had given me specific directions on where to find him, and how to get there. It certainly seemed odd, but I figured that maybe it was a private family estate or something. So back up to Seattle I went, I had the driver drop me off at a mall in the center of the city, then from there I walked to my destination. Seattle was definitely no Phoenix, within minutes I was chilled to the bone, and my thin sweater and jeans didn't help much in means of warmth. After a few more minutes of walking, I found the alley my grandmother had written to take. I hugged myself closely as I walked into it's darkness, releasing a breath of relief when I made it to the other side unharmed.

I took a look around and spotted the building where I hoped I would find my father. I looked both ways and then crossed the street, walking briskly to get out of the cold. I made it to the door and put my hand on the handle, but stopped before I could open it. What if he wasn't here, then what? More importantly, what if he _was_ here? Will he accept me, just like that? What if he doesn't like me? I hesitated to open the door and was about to turn back, except that a gush of wind reminded me where and why I was here. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside was a form of waiting room, with chairs and a coffee table, at the far corner of the room, sat a woman typing away at a computer, a secretary. At the other end of the room, facing the door, stood the elevator; with some kind of pad, possibly I.D's are needed to access. So this was his job, this was his work place, maybe I shouldn't be here. What if I get him in trouble for being here?

"Can I help you?" Asked the woman at the desk, looking away from her computer and staring at me. Well it's too late now.

"Yes, I'm looking for a person. I do believe he works here." I said walking over to the desk and standing a few feet away from it's counter. She stared at me and a concerned expression crossed her face.

"I see, who are you looking for?" She said after moments of silence.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan." I said stepping closer to the desk. It was one of those tall desks, that are made of something other than wood, it seemed like marble or granite, the top shining under the lights. The shine distracting me for a second, I shook off my nerves and focused on the woman in front of me.

"I see, and was it he, that gave you this address?" She asked, her whole body turning away from the computer and focusing on me. She seemed like she was ready to pounce at moments notice.

"No, he didn't." I answered studying her. Why was she so defensive? What if I just wanted to bring him lunch? I noticed her hand twitch, I looked at the direction it was inching to and I saw a blue button. Maybe security?

"Then how did you get here?" She asked in a low voice and I got the sense of danger. I looked around and I saw no escape but the door I came in through, all the way in the front of the room.

"That happens to be private information." I said stupidly. She pushed the button and a pulled out a gun from under the desk; pointing it straight at my chest. My whole body froze in place, the elevator doors opened and a bunch of people poured out of it. All wearing black and holding guns, guns that were aimed at me. They formed a circle around me and I was officially surrounded, I didn't dare move and waited for someone to speak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A loud voice echoed across the room. I slowly turned to face the voice and was met with chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I come here looking for Charlie Swan...my father."

**A/N There it is, what'd you think? Anyway like I wrote up at the top it's not like the most exciting chapter, but its meant more to make you wonder. Although I guess you guys can tell how Im approaching this. **Unfortunately this story will develop at a slower pace considering I have like 2 1/2 weeks left until school and my mind is chaotic at the moment. Also when school starts I will be slowed down even more. But I will try to be as quick as possible. **Well thank you anyways for reading and feel free to leave a comment (tips are appreciated). **


	2. Chapter 2-Interrogation

**A/N and here is the next chapter, it's not the most exciting chapter still but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Interrogation**

Murmurs started going around the people in black surrounding me. I looked around and they all seemed to have shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the hell are you talking about? He has no daughter." The man in front of me said glaring at me and raising his own gun.

"Yes you do." I said confidently, I knew it was him. "Didn't you get the letter?" I asked alarmed. What if Nana didn't send the letter? How was I supposed to prove that I speak the truth, before they killed me.

The man glared at me, dubious. "What letter?" He spoke slowly, still not removing his gun from his hold.

"The letter your mother sent you." I said taking a step forward. I heard guns click all around me and I put my hands up in the air. "She died last week." I added, trying not to let a knot form in my throat. In order to distract me from the overwhelming emotions, I looked around me at all the weapons. Jeez what could be so important that everybody needs a gun, wait what if he's still a cop? Oh that would make more sense. The mans eyes wavered, then hardened again. "Newton!" The man barked.

"Yes sir!?" answered one of the guys in the circle around me.

"Did you pick up the forms and mail from my house already?" The man asked with a tone of power.

"Yes sir, I left them in your office, on your desk." The guy answered.

"Very well, Newton search her and bring her up. Take her up to the meeting room. Have Hale, Whitlock, and the Cullen keep an eye on her, until we question her. The rest of you I want a perimeter around the building and within one block of here. Keep a look out of anything suspicious." He ordered and a round of yes sir's went around the room. I felt an arm grab my arm brusquely and pat my pockets. After finding nothing but a cellphone and wallet on me, which he took, he shoved me toward the elevators, while the rest of the people piled out of the building, off to complete their commands.

The elevator ride was awkward...well at least for me it was. Everybody was standing tall and dangerous, and here was little me; petite and weak compared to all of them. One of them being my father, who still didn't know about me. What a turn my life has done, but it was about to turn a complete 180 degrees.

The elevator doors opened and we took off in different directions. My estranged father went off toward his office, I assume. While I was dragged into a huge conference room, and thrown into a chair. The guy, Newton, left me alone in there, but that didn't last long; for as soon as he had shut the door, it opened again and in came 4 people, my guards I assumed. They all looked a little older than me, but that was impossible...unless they're geniuses or something and graduated early. There were 2 guys and 2 girls; one of the guys was tall and well-built, like a football player, he had curly brown hair and baby blue eyes. The next young man was a bit smaller than the first, he was taller but less muscular, although I would bet that he could still tear me to pieces without great difficulty, he had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, the kind you only see on people with contacts, but he had the real deal. The girls looked younger, about my age or so. The first one was short and fragile looking, she had short spiky hair and caramel eyes, despite the situation we were in she was smiling. The girl next to her was a lot taller, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like a scary supermodel with the death stare she had on me...that they all had on me.

After they each seemed to evaluate me, as I did to them, they broke the perfect line formation they had stood in, in front of me and each one went to a different corner of the room, their eyes on me.

I fidgeted in my seat and rested my arms on table. The multiple pair of eyes watching my every breath was started to get to me, as if I wasn't nervous enough. I didn't know what to do or where to look, so I settled for staring straight ahead. Waiting for my doom or salvation. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened, and my father stepped in, followed closely by 2 other men. They all took a seat across the table from me and studied me. Then my father, who was sitting directly across from me, spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked me slowly. I arched my eyebrow, hadn't I already said this. "Your full name." He explained.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I stated, letting every name register before moving on to the next.

"How did you know of this place?" Asked the man to his right. He was a blonde in his mid-thirties, with golden caramel eyes and pale skin.

"My grandmother wrote it in a letter she left for me." I answered looking him in the eye.

"This letter, do you have it with you?" He asked me, his eyes never leaving my face.

"No, there were specific instructions in the letter, that I memorize the address and directions, then burn the letter." I answered back.

"What exactly do you know about your father?" Asked the third man, seated on the left of my father. He was sickly pale, more than the blonde, he had long dark black hair, and dark maroon eyes, with the right lighting they shined red.

"I found out my father was alive, just four days ago at the reading of my grandmother's will. In which she left a letter for my eyes only that stated that my father was alive and living in Washington. A letter she wrote would be sent to him, then a couple of days later, I would arrive at that same address." I said, this time looking at the table. I couldn't look into his red eyes, they gave me the shivers.

"So you had no idea that he was alive?" Asked the blonde.

I shook my head no, "Just like he didn't know of my existence." I added.

"What about your mother?" Asked my father.

"Dead." Was all I said.

"How?" He asked. I stayed silent and refused to look up, I never liked talking about my mother. My dad, sure, but not my mom. Nana was my mother, and I felt like I was disrespecting her by referring to another woman as my mother, especially if that woman was gone.

"How?" He repeated more sternly.

"Car accident. A couple of months after I was born." I said still not looking up.

"Bella." I heard a sigh. My head shot up at the sound of my nickname, my father was looking intently at me. I stared into his eyes, into my eyes. There was no denying it, I had his eyes, big chocolate-brown doe eyes. Suddenly he stood up and the other two men did the same. They all walked out and I was left sitting alone, staring at the space where he used to be.

The door reopened and I turned to see if he had returned, instead I was disappointed to find another girl step in. She as well was rather young, it was unnerving how young these people where. It made me wonder where I was, and what exactly goes on here. She sat next to me and set down a box on the table.

"Hello." She smiled at me. I felt a little more at ease when she smiled, everything about her was inviting.

"Hi." I said smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Angela." She said extending her hand out to me. I shook it and said, "Bella."

"Well Bella, I'm going to need some of your blood and finger prints if you don't mind." she said opening her box.

"What for?" I asked warily.

"For background checks and DNA testing." She said pulling out her tools.

"Oh to check if I have a criminal record and if I truly am Charlie Swan's daughter, right?" I said extending my hands, palms up, to her.

"Yeah. You see things like this don't usually happen." She said putting ink on my fingers and stamping them on the paper in the little box they belong in.

"Angela, what exactly is going on here? Where am I?" I whispered to her.

"What do you mean? You don't know what this is?" She asked confused as she pricked my finger. I flinched as the blood came out and she put it in a small vial.

"I was just told to come here, I thought he lived here! Then I get a bunch of guns in my face?! I don't know where I am." I whispered urgently at her.

"Um I'm not sure how to explain, it's a bit complicated. Just sit tight, I'm sure someone will be in to tell you." She said packing up her tools.

"How are you so sure they'll tell me instead of kill me." I asked as she left.

She paused at the doorway,"Because you have your father's eyes." She said and left the room.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms.

Hours seemed to pass, each making me more nervous. To the point in where I had to get up and start pacing, they people in the room seemed more at ease than when they first got here, but still on alert. Finally the door opened and in stepped the two men, the man with the maroon eyes wasn't with them.

"Well you weren't lying, reports show that you indeed are the blood of Charlie Swan, and that for the past 16 years have been in the care of his mother. Why she denied us this information is unknown. But nonetheless the matter of what to do with you now that you are here still remains." The blonde man said. I didn't hear much of what he said, all I heard was that I had found my father.

"So you are my dad?" I asked quietly, looking at him.

"Yes." He said, his body sagging, he suddenly seemed a lot older, and tired. I no longer thought, instead I acted. And the first thing that happened was I spun out of my chair and wrapped my arms around his torso. I hugged him tight, his body stiffened under my embrace. A few seconds passed, then I felt a light pat on my back, I looked up at him; he seemed uncomfortable to say the least. I felt blood rush to my face.

"Sorry." I whispered letting go and stepping back.

He cleared his throat, "It's fine. I..." he paused and simply stared at me, unsure of what to say I assume. I completely understood. "I'm sorry to hear about my mother." he finally said after seconds of silence.

I looked at the floor, a bit disappointed that's all he had to say. "Yeah me too." I mumbled.

"Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen, head of this organization known as CSIS; Cullen Secret Investigative Services." He broke the silence that followed, by introducing me to the blonde man.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand to me, I shook it and nodded.

"His children, Emmett and Alice Cullen," the football player and pixie, " and those are Agents Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale, they are some of our best Agents." He said motioning for me to sit down.

"What do you mean agents?" I asked confused.

"You see we are not just any kind of officers or agents, we are secret agents, taking over any cases too complex for the FBI or CIA. We lead very complex missions, and help get rid of any...problems that might threaten the safety of the people." He slowly explained sitting across from me.

"So your trained assassins?" I asked trying to understand what was being said.

"Highly trained assassins." He answered nodding. "We usually stay within family, so only children of agents are trained. We've never had an outsider before. So the problem with you is that you are considered both an outsider and a child of an agent." He said seriousness all over his face.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I asked suddenly worried.

"We're considering partnering you up with our best agent, so he can train you in years worth of experience in one month. That is of course if you are willing to cooperate and work hard." Carlisle answered standing behind my father.

"And if I'm not?" I asked skeptical.

Charlie sighed, "You die." my eyes widen in shock and fear. "We can't risk the chance of people finding out about us. So if you can't be part of our world, we can't let you return to yours. It would put years of service at risk." He said trying to explain, he looked at me with a serious expression, but his eyes told me that he feared for my life just as much as I did.

"I'm not a quitter, nor do I fear a challenge." I answered staring at the table. My face hardened, I would be put through the test of my life, and it was pass or fail.

Failing is fatal.

**A/N There it is! Again it's not the most amazing chapter, but it helps progress onto the next chapter. Which, will have a bit more revealing stuff and a certain bronze haired hottie. So I hope you stick with me and read on. Thanks. **

**Oh yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3-Face to Face

**A/N Okay people, first hello, secondly here I bring the next chapter. In this chapter we have the first Bella-Edward interaction. When you're done tell me if it was what you expected.**

**Chapter 3- Face to Face  
**

After I had basically accepted to be part of them, all left the room and left me alone. My guards went off to find my mentor, and Charlie and Carlisle left to file my report and add me to their drives. I got up and walked to one of the corner's where they had a table with water bottles, now that I'm one of them they wouldn't mind that I took one. Then I heard voices outside of the room.

"Again Edward?" I heard Alice say.

"What? She was only holding me back, it was the best for the both us." I heard a deep voice say.

"You know they want you to have a partner, and they're going to get you one. One you can't get rid of." Rosalie answered.

"Oh please, I'm too good. I haven't met a woman who won't fall for my charms...you two don't count because I'm related to both of you." Answered the voice.

"Oh yeah, then let's have him meet his new partner." Emmett teased.

"What another one? Already? Jeez they just don't give up do they?" Sighed the man. The door opened and in stepped my guards and a new person. I straightened myself, ready for the usual inspection I got around here.

In walked 5 people; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, all whom I already met, but the fifth was the new one. He was tall and walked with a step that suggested control and leadership. I turned so that I was facing all of them, face to face. He stopped near the table and surveyed me. I took him in as well and it was hard not to swoon at the sight before me. I had seen handsome guys before, I had met hot guys before, but never in my life did I dream of an Adonis walking the Earth. He was about the same height of Emmett, his body toned, not huge nor small, just strong. His face was a mask of seriousness and dubiousness, but it looked like it was carved from stone. Every aspect of him was perfect, from his jaw line to his cheek bones, this guy screamed seduction. His eyes looked me over, and I straightened even more, my eyes found his looking directly into mine and I stopped breathing for a second. I had seen green eyes before, but never like his. They were big emerald stones, hard like the jewel, beautiful, and regal. I looked into his eyes and I had a hard time reading what they were saying. Our eye contact continued on for minutes, as if we were in a staring contest, daring the other to look away first. I held my ground as did he, nobody moved, nobody spoke, I could only hear my breathing; nice and steady.

"Edward Cullen meet Isabella Swan, your new partner." Spoke Carlisle behind him. That seemed to break us from our silent contest.

"Swan?" He asked confused, still not looking away from me.

"Yes it would seem that I have a daughter." Charlie said stepping in to the conversation. I tried not to feel hurt at how he treats me like a business proposition gone wrong.

"But that's impossible!" He said turning to look at the two leaders.

"No it's not, and it's happening. Edward we want you to train her in under one month to join your team." Carlisle said calmly not batting an eyelash.

"_His_ team?" I asked unbelieving. Obviously this guy is going to have problems with me, and I won't take none of his crap, so this was very bad.

"Yeah my team? Why can't you put her in Jacob's division?" He argued with them. "And why do I have to train her, for all we know she's a spy for the Donovan clan! Have you interrogated her thoroughly? Tested her? Checked her? She's lying! You can't possibly believe her!" He started shouting.

"Woah, woah. Hold up one second, last time I checked you got here 5 minutes ago. So you have no right to question me. And I am not happy about this either!" I said defending myself from this jerk. I turned to look at my father and Carlisle, "Isn't there someone else that can train me? Jasper looks up to the job." I said crossing my arms and glaring at this so-called Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella, but given the circumstances we need to get you mission ready in the least time possible, and for that to happen you need to at the hands of our best. No offense to agent Whitlock." Charlie answered. Jasper nodded, not offended in his words. Carlisle turned to Edward, "Edward you are the only one capable of doing this and she is under your charge." He instructed.

"That-That spy! Your putting the useless little girl to be my partner?! Do you know how long it takes to become a field agent?! She could never pull it off in a month." He said pointing at me and looking at me like I was a little field mouse. I felt the blood rush to my face in anger.

"You-" I started speaking stepping forward to him but stopped when he took out his gun and pointed it at me.

"Don't you dare move! You may have fooled them but you're not going to fool me. I know what you are." He shouted glaring at me. I glared back but didn't move.

"Edward! She is the daughter of a high officer, and an agent in training! You will treat her as that, lower your gun!" Carlisle ordered him. Edward remained unwavered.

"I will not work with her! I refuse to have her on my division and I refuse to accept her as my partner!" He shouted his gaze never leaving my face, and mine never leaving his gun.

"You have no choice, you must follow orders. Besides partner was a wrong word of choice, you will only be her trainer for this month. We just need her to have enough training, so she can be a tech with Ben, now stand down!" Carlisle again ordered with more force.

Edward slowly lowered his gun and put it back in his holster. His hands were trembling with anger. "I don't want to work with her. What if she's a spy?" He stated in a low voice, it trembled as he tried to control himself.

"For god's sake!" I exploded. "A spy to who? My dead grandmother? I didn't even know that this existed til a couple of hours ago! I didn't even know I wasn't an orphan til four days ago! How the heck am I supposed to be a spy in less than four days when your saying it's impossible to do it in a month!" I shouted at him, my temper rising as well.

"A spy to who? A spy to who? To your mother! You may be the daughter of Charlie Swan," this time he positioned himself so he was looking at me but his body was open to the rest of the people in the room, "but let's not forget that she is _also_ the daughter of Renée Dwyer! The woman who betrayed this agency! The woman betrayed all of us! The woman who killed my parents!" He shouted at me.

The news hit me in the chest, knocking the air of me. My mouth was open and I struggled to breathe. "See? She's so shocked somebody would actually figure it out, she doesn't know what to say! She's nothing but a liar," He shouted at everyone in the room and tears built up in my eyes. My mother was a murderer? A traitor?

"A pathetic," he kept saying.

"Edward stop." Rosalie cut in.

"Idiotic,"

"Edward enough you don't know what you're talking about." Alice said urgently.

"Stupid spy, who got caught. I bet your traitor of a mother is really disappointed in you right now." He finished and glared at me.

"Dude enough!" Emmett shouted at him. Edward turned to look at the people who kept interrupting him. I took it as my chance. I stomped over to him, and he knew I was approaching. Because as soon as I was close enough, he turned and faced me, ready to attack. I raised my left hand in a fist, and he assumed I was going to punch him, so his hand flew to my wrist. Before he knew it, my hand flew through the air and across his face, a red mark left where I had slapped him. He was stunned and I took the chance to yank back my arm.

"Listen to me very carefully. I may be inexperienced and unsuited to do these kind of things, but I am not an idiot nor a spy. Especially not to a mother who is _dead_!" I shouted at him. He slowly turned his face and looked me straight in the eye. "Think what you want of me, I don't care, but don't you _ever_ talk to me about my mother. EVER!" I was shaking in place, trying to hold myself back, knowing that if I attacked this guy would tear me to pieces without hesitation. "You may not think that I have it in me. But I will prove you wrong, I will exceed in training and be more than a simple tech." I said in a dangerously low voice.

"You'll be lucky enough to even survive." He said, his tone matching mine. "Carlisle, what happens if she doesn't make it through training?" He asked him, without looking at him.

"If she were to give up...then we would have to follow protocol." He sighed. A small smile spread on Edward's lips, his perfect evil lips.

"Fine. I'll train her. On one condition." He said smile and eyes never wavering.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"_When_ she fails, I want to be her executioner." He stated.

"Edward-" Alice started to scold him.

"No." I interrupted her. "Let him. Give him what he wants." I said glaring at him. I wasn't going to back down now, I would go all the way and further.

"Fine. As you wish." Charlie relented.

"You might as well enjoy tonight, because starting tomorrow I will show you hell." He growled at me.

"I'm already there, with the devil himself." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow morning, 5 a.m, in the gym. Be there or die." He said stepping closer to me. "You might actually wish that you died." He whispered into my ear and shoved passed me to the door at the other end.

I looked around the room, every one was staring at me with concerned expressions. I blinked away the tears and calmed myself down. They all looked at each other then back at me. "What?" I asked trying to get them to stop looking at me like I just died, training hadn't even started yet.

"You just signed your death wish." Alice whispered with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I haven't died, and as long as I have a pulsing heart, and working lungs, I will not stop." I said my expression hardening.

"No one has ever landed a blow on Edward before." Rosalie whispered shocked.

"Well it's about time somebody did, maybe that'll knock off, Mr. High and Mighty, from his pedestal." I huffed crossing my arms. I still felt furious, and I probably would be for some time. But that and my pride would keep me going.

I couldn't- I wouldn't fail.

**A/N Woah intense, right? Totally not the average lovey dovey stuff. But...we'll see won't we. Well that's if Bella makes it, as things are the odds are not in her favor. See ya next time! Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4-Day 1

**A/N Okay guys here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for taking so damn long!**

**Chapter 4- Day 1**

After the little showdown that went on in the conference room, Carlisle instructed Rose and Alice, to take me to get an apartment in the city, and get me all caught up on how the system works. So off we went.

"Well it looks like we have two apartments open, near here. I think the closer you are to head quarters the better for your training." Alice said as she typed away at the computer in a large office.

"Ok so which one will I be staying in?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder.

"I think it's better that we ask Charlie and Carlisle on what they think." Rose suggested, although her tone was a little indicative. To what I had no idea.

"Yea I'll call them." She reached over to the phone on the desk and pressed a number, then put it on speaker phone.

"Swan." Answered the other end.

"Charlie, it's Alice, we found two apartments that are 3 blocks away from here, one is north of here and the other east."

"One's in the _Voltaire _and the other is in the _Romani _condos." Rose added in.

"Voltaire, you say." Carlisle asked from the phone.

"Yes." Alice answered hesitantly.

"Okay give her that one." He responded.

"But dad-" Alice started protesting.

"No, I think it's a good idea. Get her the apartment at the _Voltaire_, and then give Jasper the address. I've sent him to get her stuff from Forks." Charlie intercepted.

Alice sighed, "All right." and looked at Rose worried.

"What?" I asked when I saw there concerned faces. " What's wrong with that place?"

"Oh nothing, come on let's go." Rose said getting up from her chair and walking out of the door.

The office was on the last floor, the 10th, to be more exact. The whole 10th floor was divided into two sections. One for Edward's (ugh) division, and the other for Jacob's division. When I stepped out of the elevator we went right, through a door that required an I.D scan, and walked into an empty work place. There was a huge table in the middle, it was covered in blue prints, papers, files, everything. And all around there were desks with computers on them, a huge screen was on the wall at the end of the room, and it was displaying a photograph...of me.

"What-" I asked pointing at the screen.

"Oh, they must have been informed of the new addition, you, and must have been looking at your records. Which you have none, so they must have found the picture of you taken in the lobby's camera." Alice explained.

"Wow, how does a sixteen year old keep such a calm face with 10 guns pointed directly at her?" Rose asked inspecting the photograph.

"Honestly I was contemplating on playing possum or not." I said sheepishly. They both laughed and guided me into one of the offices in here.

...

Now as I exited the office, the room was no longer empty, it was buzzing with people talking, key boards clicking as somebody typed on them, pens clicking, pencils scratching. The whole room was a set a certain rhythm that almost seemed musical. We all stepped out into clear view and the music stopped. Everybody turned to stare, I should start wearing a sign that says, "What?! It's not my fault!".

"Guys," Alice spoke in a clear loud voice, "This is Bella, she will _soon_ be joining us, I'm sure you've all heard the stories, and there is no need for repetition." She laughed and everybody smiled or chuckled. "Bella," She turned to me, "I present to you division 1." She said sweeping her arm around the room.

"Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike, where are you guys?" Alice called out. 4 people stood up from a long desk, all with the most impressive high tech electronics I've ever seen. I felt the nerdy little kid in me twitch to touch them and see what they can do. "Bella I present our tech team, anything with electronics, computer, hacking, etc,etc, is done by the pros. Rose is the leader of the group and Ben is her second in command."

"Guys, Bella may be joining our group soon." Rose added.

"Or maybe not." Alice said with a knowing smile.

"Okay, next we have our combat teams. They're the people who do the butt kicking and come in if reinforcements are needed. Jasper and Emmett are the captains of the crew. We have a personal combat team, as does every other division. They're small usually containing 6 or 7 people and for missions that is more than enough, especially cause they're so awesome at their job. Our team consists of the captains, then Austin, Zafrina, Garrett, and Benjamin." Emmett called my name from across the room and waved excitedly. I smiled and looked at the other 4 people who were waving at me. "Hi." I said blushing.

"You already met Angela," She waved at me from a chair at the huge table, "She's our personal medic and is in charge of any forensics needed. She's kind of like the mad scientist of the group." Rose introduced.

"Then there's me, the analyst. Planning out missions, finding quick escapes routes with the help of the tech team, giving instructions through the head set, and stuff like that." She stated proudly.

I smiled at her and everybody all seemed to accept quite easily, so why did I feel like somebody was holding a magnifying glass under the sun and burning me.

"You're forgetting one more person, Cuz, the field agent." Said an icy voice. Oh that's why, he's here.

"Bella, Edward is the head of this division, and our only field agent. A field agent-" Alice spoke quietly.

"A field agent," Edward cut in, "is the actual spy of the organization. They go in under cover and get information, take down secret organizations. They are the ultimate assassins, trained in every way of combat, trained to have critical thinking skills, and survival skills." He stepped forward until he was feet away from us, glaring at me the whole time. "And they make sure nobody ever harms their family." He shoved past me, again, and entered a different office, his own.

"What the hell is his problem?!" I finally asked.

"Edward...he's just cautious. That's all, he already lost his parent's and we're the only family he has left. He just wants to make sure we don't get hurt." Alice shrugged softly.

"But he's a Cullen-"

"Yeah, my dad and his were brothers. He took him in and raised him as his own." Alice sighed and walked over to the table.

"Does he have to be such a jerk?!" I asked frustrated.

"Try living with him 15 years! See if you can complain then." Emmett shouted from across the room.

"he's not that bad." Alice defended. I quirked an eyebrow and she smiled Sheepishly.

"okay he is, but just sometimes. When he's in a mood."

"Alice we better go, let's get the apartment." Rose said putting her hand on the edge of my shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Ben please get the empty apartment at the _Voltaire_ for our new member. You know what to do." Ben nodded and sat back down at his computer. "Jessica, please work on getting Bella her I.D. Let's go guys." Alice instructed and walked out to the elevators.

"Bye guys." I waved as I walked out.

...

The apartment was incredible, the kitchen huge and roomy. The bedroom had an amazing view of the park across the street, the bathroom had the best tub I've ever seen. And Alice had everything preordered for when they needed the stuff, within a couple of hours it was fully stocked and decorated . After receiving my luggage from Jasper I took the chance to ask a question that has been wandering in my mind. "Jasper, my mother wasn't a traitor...was she?"

He sighed, "I don't think I'm the right person to ask, i don't think any of us are. If you want to know you're going to have to ask Charlie."

i nodded and bit my lip, fearing what I could discover.

I showered, changed and went to bed. Ready to wake up early tomorrow and ride to hell.

...

I woke up the next morning and readied myself. I wore a dark blue spandex shirt, and spandex shorts, the easier it is to move the better for me. I had to be prepared for anything. I put on my running shoes and grabbed my sack, I put a water bottle, a small towel, and a spray deoderant in the sack and left the apartment.

Since it was still quiet out, I decided to walk to head quarters, and I didn't worry too much, I looked like an average college student going for a run. I arrived at the training room at 4:55, it was empty of life. I sat down on a mat, and started stretching my arms and legs. Just then the door swung open and Hades walked in, actually it was Edward but it's easy to be mistaken between the two.

"You're early." He greeted.

"Would you rather I be late?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I would." He smirked.

"Don't bet your ass on it." I snapped.

"Alright up! We have a lot to get done. And the sooner you quit the better." He growled. I scowled at him and got up. Swinging my arms around to get them loose.

"Do you have any training in combat?" He asked as he stepped in front of me on the mat.

"You tell me." I glared at him.

"What-"

"You are a trained assassin, you must observe and study. Know everything about your enemy, I am willing to bet anything, you looked me up. All my records, achievements, grades, etc. I know that's what I did." I said placing my hands on my hips. "graduated at the top of your class, entered the field at age 15, has been leader of division 1 for 2 years, impossible to work with, the only agent in this organization without a partner. Expert in the martial arts and ultra secret weapons." I said arching an eyebrow.

He glared at me and stood as straight and as still as a statue, "3rd degree black belt huh? We'll see." Out of nowhere he threw a punch and had no time to deflect it, all I could do was dodge it.

He didn't stop however, he just kept coming at me. I had no choice but to go as defense, blocking and dodging all his attacks. I knew I couldn't hold it up for long, so as I blocked his leg from kicking my side, I grabbed on to it and karate chopped his side that was unprotected. He wasn't expecting that so I took his shock to my advantage and socked his face. I only managed to land two more blows before he punched me in the gut and knocked the air out of me. I staggered backwards and ducked and rolled out of the way when he tried a flying side-kick.

I stood up but before I could face him, he kicked my side and I fell back to the floor. I felt his elbow jabbed into my back and I fell, lying on my stomach. I was starting to feel the ache of his blows, and the pain was settling in. I quickly got up and faced him again. I dodged his fist, grabbed his shoulders and jammed my knee into his stomach. Finally it seemed that I managed to daze him a little. He pushed me back and charged at me. I charged at him and I side-stepped him and used his thigh to climb onto his shoulder and then using my weight I managed to get him on his back on the mat.

I tried to hold him in place but he managed to get free from my grasp. He was quickly back on his feet but so was I. After what seemed like hours, my foot slipped and he took me down and pinned me to the mat. I struggled under his weight but nothing, he had a tight hold on me.

"Not bad, but to be an agent you can't afford being beaten. It's their life or your's." He let go of me and got up. I slowly sat up and then got to my feet.

"I want you on weights, lets see if you can be strong under pressure." And the rest of the day went on like that. I was lifting 80 pounds on the weights while trying to block the things Edward was throwing at me with the bar. Then we went to a running mill, and he made me do 4 miles, while carrying a sack full of weights. After 3 I collasped and he just looked at me with a smile.

"Can't take it?"

My lungs burned, my eyes were watery, and my head was dizzy. I struggled to get back up, but I got up. "Do what you want, I'll take it." I ran the last mile and flopped on the ground, once I was done.

"You need to be able to run away, should it be necessary. If you're not fast enough you'll get caught." He growled down at me. I took off the backpack and got up.

"So whats...next." I breathed out.

"Disarming." He said and handed me a plastic gun.

I held it up for inspection, and without warning, he grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back, in a very painful position. He squeezed my wrist and pushed it harder against my back. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out.

"There are many ways to disarm an opponent." He grunted, kicking me in the knee and bringing me down.

And so the session went. We didn't stop until 10 p.m in the night, I didn't get a bathroom or lunch break. Not that I could have taken in anything, my stomach was aching too much to handle digesting. When we finally stopped for the day, I limped over to my bag, picked it up, and started leaving the building. "Still won't give up?" He asked walking beside me.

I could barely breathe, much less answer, so I merely shook my head no.

"After all that, and still no. Huh." He said. After minutes of silence he spoke again. "Why?" he questioned.

"I've dreamed of being with my parent's since I was young. Now I'm here, and the only thing standing in between him and me, is you. You and training, so I will do anything to get through this and finally be able to have a father." I said softly.

"You do realize you're not supposed to even be here. Your mother was supposed to die before you were born. She was supposed to pay for her crime. You aren't supposed to be here." He said, his tone hard.

I looked up at him and stopped walking, he did too and looked at me. When I spoke, I looked directly into his emerald stones.

"I won't let you correct the past by eliminating me. We're only at day 1." I said stepping into the elevator, he didn't move, he was still standing where I had stopped. Still like a statue. I pressed the down button and made my way home.

I took a deep breath and winced at the pressure it put on my lungs. At home I went directly to the bathroom and inspected myself. My hair clung to me, dripping with sweat, bruises were starting to form on my body. My lip was bleeding from all the times I bit down on it to keep from crying out.

"And this is just day 1." I sighed.

**A/N there it is. Sorry, again, I've just been busy trying finish my homework that I had two months to do, in under one week. I'm actually supposed to be doing it right now, so if anybody asks i wasn't here. I finally got my classes for this year and it's awful. The first one is biology...i have to wake up to science! Just thinking about it hurts my brain. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, why are rose and Alice worried about Bella's apartment? What truly happened sixteen years ago? See ya next time and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Bet

**A/N HI guys! Oh my god has it been a while! I am so sorry but school just started and I already have homework so I can't write, and I was freaking out...it was a big mess. Any way, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, it was kind of written in a rush just to get something out. But enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning and I felt like a rock. A very, very, heavy rock. It hurt to move, to breathe, to blink, every movement caused me pain. Somehow I managed to get out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. When I undressed to shower I gasped, my body was covered in purple and black blotches. "Dear god, please tell me somebody snuck into my apartment while I was asleep, and those are hickies." I poked one and winced at the pain. I don't know why I do that. I see a bruise and the first thing I want to do is poke it. Ignoring my dalmation resembling body, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

Stepping into headquarters, I mentally prepared myself for the physical pain I was about to experience. If yesterday hurt, today would be hell. I wore workout leggings today to hide my bruises. It was easier to move when I wasn't constantly reminded by them, out of sight out of mind. Well not really, but still, I didn't want to see that maniac enjoy my pain and take reward in leaving his mark.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled at her and set my bag down in a chair at the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the gym?" Rose asked as she exited the office we were in a couple days ago.

"Is Edward here yet?" I questioned.

"No." She answered.

"Then no, not yet." I answered.

"So how'd it go?" Alice asked, typing away at a computer.

"How it was expected. He tried to beat me to pulp and make me leave, I refused to and he made my lungs burst." I shrugged standing by the table.

"So how are you feeling?" Rose asked softly.

"Hated, but alive."

"I'm really sorry Bella, I'll try to talk to him." Alice sighed.

"No, I don't want him to think that I can't take it." I said shaking my head. Wow that hurt.

"But Bella, he could really hur-" Rose started speaking.

"No, I can take it. I'm okay guys I swear." I said smiling, trying to calm them.

Alice sighed and went back to typing. "Hey guys is Be-" I turned around and saw Edward walking in, his face hardened "I mean there you are, I've been waiting, lets go." He snapped.

"No I've been waiting, you're late." I snapped at him and grabbed my stuff, walking past him to the gym.

I heard him growl and then it was silent. I got to the gym doors and turned around, only to find him centimeters away from me. "Holy crap!" I said stumbling back and through the doors. I looked up at him and glared, "Do you have to do that?!" I said proping myself up on my elbows.

"Do what?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"A. laugh at me and B. Sneak up on me like that."

"Hey in this job, silent steps are deadly steps. And deadly is the goal." He extended his hand out to me. I eyed it cautiously, "I'm guessing giving your coworkers a heart attack is the goal as well." He shrugged, "In special cases." and did something I never thought he would. He smiled...and he looked gorgeous. Silly little me just about melted into a puddle right there on the floor. His smile illuminated his eyes, and they were no longer hard gems, but precious shining emeralds. "My arm is getting kind of tired." He said snapping me out of my daze. I shook my head and looked at his hand. "It seems like a trap, isn't there a rule of not trusting the enemy?" I asked.

He sighed, "Sometimes a enemy is the only person you can trust, at least you know they are against you." I looked at his hand again, and slowly put mine in it. He tugged it at first, and then pulled me up, only he used too much force and I ended up crashing into him. He caught me before I could fall again. My skin was tingling from where his arms were around me, and if he didn't let go anytime soon I was going to start sizzling.

"Ahem." Said a voice behind us. I looked behind him and saw a tall strawberry blonde standing behind us, tapping her foot with crossed arms. I pushed myself away from him, grabbed my stuff, and walked to the center of the room shaking my head. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself. "I have to stop landing on my head, my nerves are all messed up." I said sitting on the mat and stretching.

"Tanya." I heard Edward say and I looked up to see him walking to the blonde.

"Edward." She cooed. Ooooh the girlfriend. I was surprised but I don't know why. It was expected for him to have a girlfriend, Isabella Swan start using your head before you make a major screw up, I told myself.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" He said sternly, sheesh what a boyfriend.

"Esme wants to meet her, she's in division two right now." She said smiling, she looked at me and scowled. I gave her the "what the fuck" look and she just looked away and back to Edward.

"So Eddie, I was thinking that maybe once you're done, we could-" she started saying and running her finger up and down his arm.

"No Tanya, I don't finish here until late and I'm not in the mood, also don't call me Eddie." He and looked to me. "Lets go." He ordered.

"Where?" I asked from the floor.

"Just get up and come." he snapped irritated. I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms, letting him know I didn't like his tone.

He walked over to me and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Hey what the hell? Put me down!" I shouted kicking and slapping his back.

He merely grunted and kept walking. He walked infront of Tanya, she walked behind him and glared at me the whole time. I merely smiled at her and winked at her. She crossed her arms and scowled deeper, at the moment Edward readjusted me and hit my stomach on his shoulder. "I can walk on my own you know." I said hitting his back again.

"We already saw what happens when you try walking on your own." He answered smugly. I could just see the smirk on his face, jerk.

"One time." I protested.

"twice." He corrected.

"Twice is still not a big deal." I said as we walked into the room that adjoined the two separate offices for the different divisions. This time instead of going to the right we went to the left. Tanya stepped around us and flipped her hair as she passed, then unlocked the door for us. He stepped in and I could hear a bunch of people talking.

"Edward what are you doing?" Asked a soft feminine voice.

"I'm bringing you Bella." He answered as a matter of factly.

"And this is the infamous Bella?" Asked a male voice, humor was apparent.

"No Bella is on this side of the jerk, what you're staring at is my ass, and I'll have to ask you to stop. Edward put me down now!" I said more forcefully.

he chuckled and lowered me down. "Asshole." I muttered.

I heard laughter and turned around, the room looked exactly the same as the other one but with different people in it. "So this is Bella?" asked the same male voice. I looked at the guy, he was tall and dark skinned. With huge brown eyes and short black hair, he was wearing a tank top, so the tattoo on his upper arm showed. It seemed to be some kind of native symbol.

"Yes. This is Bella." I answered. Was he not expecting me to be like this? Were the tales so different than the truth? He looked me up and down and nodded, as if he approved of what he saw. "Why am I here again?" I asked irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry, that would be me." A small brunette stepped forward and laughed lightly. "I took you out of your training and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Esme Cullen. I over see the kids education, and our connections. I'm also the wife of Carlisle, I'm sure you met him already, but since you won't be going through my classes, I guess I'll have to meet you like everybody else." She said smiling at me and extending her hand to me, I shook it and felt comfortable around her. Everything about her said motherly.

"Hello, and don't worry, we hadn't really gotten started yet."

"Oh good." She said smiling. "If there is ever anything you need, you can always find me in Carlisle's office, my own, or in a class room. I'm always here to help." Her voice was so musical I was starting to want to lie down and sleep.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Since you're here, Edward please introduce her to division 2. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." She walked by us and left the room.

Edward sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, this here is Jacob Black." he pointed at the young man who was talking earlier. "Leader of division 2." He said. Jacob nodded at me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him, and looked away.

"Okay, and his team consists of Tanya, Seth, Paul, Quill, Embry, Kate, Sam, Collin, Eleazar, Alec, Carmen, Kebi, and Irina." He said going around the room. "They are all part of division two, and at times will work with us when we have to deal with a case together." Edward explained.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said nodding at them.

"You too." Seth said from the back with a huge grin, I smiled at him. He was so cute, he reminded me of the little kid brother I always wanted.

"So how's training?" Asked Jacob.

"Manageable." I shrugged.

"Don't go to hard on her Cullen, remember, newbies are friends not food." Jacob said chuckling.

I glared at him, "I can do fine on my own, thank you very much." I snapped.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Sweetie no offense, but I could snap you in two. But I'm nice enough not to, this guy however, won't hesitate to do so." He said eyeing me, and I felt like slapping him.

I opened my mouth to retort but Edward beat me to it. "Actually Black, she actually could beat your ass." Edward said staring stonily at him.

"Please, next to you I'm the best this agency has. You want me to believe she can beat me? I don't think so Cullen." He said and I sensed a long history of rivalry between them.

"Guys, I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"I wish she wasn't" I heard a mumble from the group. I glared at Tanya and smiled at her afterwards.

"Well I'm sorry Black, but's that's how things are. Whether you like it or not." Edward shrugged.

Jacob rolled his eyes and stared at me. I quirked and eyebrow at him, "If that is all, I'd like to return to my training please." I said softly and emotionless.

"What's wrong Bella? Intimidated? Scared I might ask you to prove Edward wrong?" He taunted me.

"No, unlike other idiots, I like getting my job done and not stand around doing nothing. I'd be pleased to prove _you_ wrong, but time is wasting, and you're obviously sooo busy sticking your head up your ass. It's best I get back to my own thing." I said turning around and walking away.

"I'd like to stick my head up that ass." He said as I walked away. I stopped at the door and turned around.

"Black! Enough, she's right, we all have stuff to do and are wasting time standing here." Edward said taking the tone of command, we turned and walked toward the door.

"If you're not afraid, I propose a wager." Jacob taunted.

"What wager?" Edward asked hand on the handle.

"I go against her, if I beat her you admit you were wrong and hand over your silver Volvo. An you, " He said pointing at me, "if I beat you, you have to apologize and go out on a date with me." He said smiling smugly.

"No way!" Edward and I shouted in unison.

"Scared?" He asked.

"No, but I will not submit myself to such objectification, I am not a prize to be won." I said glaring at him.

"And gambling a student is irresponsible, and childish, I will not give in to such games." He said sternly and glared at him.

"Coward." Jacob taunted.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said crossing my arms and glaring at the jerk.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at me, surprised.

"Very well, should we head to the gym?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"No, you will not I did not agree to this." He said and grabbed my shoulder making me look at him.

"You are not doing this and we are leaving." He ordered.

"Give me one minute." I told Jacob and his witnesses. We both stepped outside and spoke.

"Bella, you can't go through with this. You are better than him, but today you are starting to recover from yesterday." He said urgently.

"Recovering?" I asked trying to fool him.

He simply sighed and pulled up my shirt revealing my stomach, and the large bruise on it. I quickly pulled it back down.

"Okay listen, if I I'm prepared to go back to training for you, I'm obviously prepared for the worst. That asshole will be a cinch." I explained.

"Bella, listen to me-"

"No you listen, you may be many things, but you're not a coward. I don't know you that well, but from what I've heard and what I've seen, you do what you must. Yes you're a jerk, a douche, an inconsiderate moron," He cleared his throat telling me to get to the point, "but you are good at what you do, and you're smart. I'm not going to stand here and let that guy insult you, and call you a coward, cause I still have to work with you after this. It'll make it easier if that guy isn't nagging at me all the time. So I'm going to do this." I said crossing my arms and walked back to the door.

"Bella but-" He said trying to stop me.

"Quit worrying, I think I preferred it when you couldn't even look at me." I said entering the room.

"Alright let's go."

**A/N So what'd you think? It wasn't too bad was it? Again I am so sorry but I will make an effort to speed things up. Anyway see you guys soon and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6- Next door to Satan

**A/N Hiiii! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like...a long time. I've just seriously been busy, the costs of being a junior. I hate how my life has turned to school, eat, hhomework, sleep. Over and over, I have no spare time, its like the teachers don't realize were only kids! We can only take so much before exploding. Or having a mental break down. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 5- Next door to Satan.

We walked over to the training room, Edward at my side, Jacob behind me with his people. I walked with confidence, stared ahead with determination, and was trying to find a way to defeat him without getting punched in one of my many sore spots. I pushed through the doors and walked over to the center of the mat, awaiting my arrival. Edward sighed and walked over to the sidelines, watching me the whole time. Suddenly people started pouring in, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and everybody else within the 2 divisions walked in through the doors.

"Go Bella!" Emmett shouted and clapped from beside Edward. I smiled at him and looked at Jacob, walking towards me.

"This being a bet, there must be a request from both sides, you've made yours now I make mine." I said staring him down, he merely nodded. "When I win, you apologize to me and Edward, you become Edward's assistant for the remainder of the week, and I get your Harley." I stated. He laughed and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about? I don't own a bike." He said smiling, any other time I would have believed him, for he was a good liar. His only mistake was lying to me.

"I am talking about the big black bike in the picture of you and some other girl, in the back of your teams office. That with the helmet I saw in one of the chairs, and the keys you gave to Seth, am I correct in saying that you arrived today in a bike?" I said my eyes never faltering. He quirked an eyebrow at me challenging me. "Seth?" I asked without looking away.

"You are correct." He laughed. Jacob turned to glare at him, and I smiled.

"Do we have a deal?"

He glared at Seth and sighed, "Deal." he confirmed.

"Good," I extended my hand out to him and he shook it once.

"Alright guys, first one to pin the opponent to the mat wins ok?" Jasper said from the sidelines and we both nodded. "Commence." He said and Jacob wasted no time, he threw a punch at me and I ducked. I had to find a way to bring him down without...bringing myself down. As he punched and kicked at me, I studied his patterns, he seemed to be stronger on his right side, leaving his left side unprotected. I tucked and rolled over to his left and swung as hard as I could, hitting him right in the jaw. He faltered, and I took the chance to kick him behind the left knee, bringing him down to one knee. I wanted to tackle him right then and there, but I had a feeling he expected that.

"Come on Bella!" I heard from the sidelines. Unfortunately I looked at who yelled and Jacob took it as the chance to hit me in the stomach, right where it hurt. Fire raced through my veins, all of it centering on my stomach. I felt the air escape my body, and I collapsed, landing on my knees and then falling to my side, all the while my hands clutching my stomach. Jacob towered over me, looking down at my broken body.

"How good can you be, if all it takes is one blow?" He questioned, I coughed for breath and I heard struggles from the side lines, but I couldn't see what was going on, my vision blurred with my tears. He stepped over me and prepared to pin me down, that was it. I knew what was coming next, complete failure. But I couldn't give up, not when I had so much to prove, not just to my future colleagues but to myself as well. It was time to prove who I was and my capabilities. Every muscle in my body screamed give up, but as Jacob descended on to me, I lifted my leg and kicked his abdomen as hard as I could manage. He stumbled back a little and I kicked again, then I swept my other foot into the back of his knees. He feel on to both knees and I that's when I tackled him. I pushed myself off the ground and lunged at him. I landed on top of him and I put all my weight and strength into my arms and pinned him to the mat.

"Match!" Jasper shouted from the sidelines and I got off of him.

"If you're going to attack, attack, don't ever gloat or do the philosophical questioning." I said as I slowly got to my feet, I winced as I straightened.

"Yeah Bella! Wooo!" Alice squealed as I made my way over. I smiled and grabbed my water bottle. Before I could drink my stomach imitated a whale's mating call. I tightened my stomach and blushed.

"Sorry." So now it was in the mood for nourishment, why couldn't my stomach ever agree with me.

"Bella when was the last time you ate?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Ummm...lets see. On the plane maybe?" I said taking out my oatmeal bar from my bag.

"What?!" Surprisingly it was Emmett that exclaimed. "How can you go with out food for that long? I get hungry while eating breakfast because I was thinking about lunch." He exclaimed. I laughed and shrugged. "I just haven't had the time or stomach to eat." Everybody crossed their arms and turned to Edward with a serious expression.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?" He asked confused.

"She didn't have any _time_ to eat. Did you not let her rest or get a break?" Alice questioned and I swear Edward looked frightened.

"She never mentioned needing a break." He defended.

"That doesn't mean she didn't need one!" She argued back.

"Guys!" I shouted getting all of their attentions. "It's okay, he's right I didn't say anything because I was fine." I smiled opening my snack bar before my stomach growled again. Alice grabbed the bar from my hand and tossed it in the trash.

"Oh no you don't missy, you need to eat and you will eat. The way you're going to be training you'll be burning calories by the second, so you need to consume them twice as fast." She said crossing her arms.

Edward sighed, "She's right, I was foolish, I didn't take what you'd be losing into account. Guys if it's okay with you, I'm going to take her to get something to eat." He told them. They all nodded and talked about a new case. "Edward I'm fine, can we just go back to training?" I asked hopeful, I hated when I was treated like a child.

"No, she's right you have to eat. Also there are some things we need to discuss." He stated.

"But-"

"That is final." He added. I shut my mouth and frowned at him.

"Well done Bella!" Seth congratulated me slapping me on the shoulder, I shut my eyes from the pain but ignored it and smiled. "Thank you." I breathed out.

"Here is your key." He smiled as he handed me the key that used to be on the chain. "Enjoy." He said and walked away, probably back to their office.

"How bout getting something to eat... on my new ride." I said smiling and dangling my key. He laughed and nodded, "But first I think my assistant has a message for me and you." He smirked and we walked over to Jacob. When he saw us, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bella...Edward," He said his name through gritted teeth, "I apologize to the both of you, and...I'm at your services." He spat out quickly. I smiled and Edward laughed.

"Yes, please pick up my dry cleaning and drop it off at my apartment, then I want you make a poster in which you accept I am better than you." He smirked. I giggled and walked away, I was really craving a chicken sub.

I walked out to the agency's garage and found Jake's- I mean my bike. I hopped on and was startled by a hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, confused.

"Umm, getting on my bike so I can drive it." I stated confused.

"Bella I'm not riding in the back." He frowned. I blinked and took a sec to let that sink in, then I burst out laughing.

"Come on Edward, you know you're my bitch." I said and laughed as his frown deepened. "Alright, alright, you can drive, but only because I don't know any restaraunts around here." I said scooting back. He climbed on in front of me and I handed him the key, "Hold on." He said as he brought the engine to life.

"Ummm." To what? I thought. Am I supposed to...to.. like grab on to him? Would I even live if I did?

"I'm not going to bite." He chuckled.

"One can never be too careful." I responded as I wrapped my arms around his lower abdomen. I felt weird, when I met him, I did not expect me to be riding on the back of a motorcycle with him, with my arms wrapped around him. He revved the engine and took off. It felt amazing to have the wind flow through my hair, but the cold stung at my face so I buried it in his back, trying to find warmth in his leather jacket.

After a while I felt us slow down, and turn, then the engine died. I removed my face from his back, and slowly slid my arms back to my side. I got off the bike and waited, he handed me my key, and led me inside a nice cozy restaurant.

We went in and sat at a table for 2, and ordered our food, although he made me order extra than I needed.

"So what's with you and Jacob?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He looked at me for a few seconds and sighed. "We've just never gotten along, we were both top of our class, both training for the same area, to be field agents, so there was always some sort of competition between us. Then the final test arrived, and he just couldn't understand why if we were so alike in just about every aspect, that I came out on top. He didn't understand why _he_ was the top student, the best agent. He always said that I was prefered because I was related to Carlisle. Then when I pointed out that if that were the case, Emmett would have been the top student, he started saying that everyone pitied me because...well because of..." He struggled to get the last few words out, but I didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Because of your parents death." I whispered. And he nodded.

"He just can't seem to let it go." He shrugged. I nodded, thinking back to how tense they seemed around each other, but something told me there was more. The waitress brought us our things after a while, and we ate in silence. I had the feeling of being watched, and I did a quick sweep of the room, all eyes were on us.

"Why are they staring?" I whispered and tried not to move my mouth too much.

He didn't even have to look up to know what I was talking about. "It's part of being a field agent, you're supposed to mix in and stand out at the same time, thus attracting the attention of your target. But the inconvenience is that wherever I go, I have watchers." He shrugged and took another bite of his burger.

"The burden of being incredibly handsome." I nodded understanding. Then it hit me, what I had said. Oops, I thought. I looked up from my sub, to find him smirking at me.

"So I'm handsome huh?"He asked smugly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I can't be the first person to have told you that." I countered looking down at my sub.

"No you're not, it just surprises me that _you_ think I'm handsome." What was that supposed to mean?

"Well I...I can't deny the obvious, you are indeed handsome. Which aids you in your job, or am I wrong?" I struggled to say the words, all I could think about is how in the world had those words come out of my mouth without passing brain inspection.

"No you're not." He answered.

"I know." I smiled. I looked at his perfect face, and blushed again. You'd have to blind to not see that he was gorgeous. But there's more than what's on the outside, and then there's the small fact that he could quite possibly hate my guts.

"But if you notice, it's not only the females staring." He added on, frowning.

"Well then you must be better than you thought." I said after looking around the room, and noticing all the men staring.

"Or they could be looking at _you_." He pointed out. I took a second to let that sink in and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Why would they be staring at me for?"

"Why wouldn't they?" He retorted confused. Ummm...very good question, I wasn't necessarily ugly, I know that. But I just wasn't... look at me, I'm hot and a goddess...material.

"Uh..." I looked at him confused and he smiled. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my sub. We ate and chatted a little more, I would say talked but we weren't quite there yet, every once in a while there would be silence. I could tell that he was struggling.

"Why?" I suddenly asked. He finished chewing his bite of apple pie and looked at me confused.

"Why the change. A couple of hours ago, I could have sworn you would have killed me in my sleep." I elaborated.

He dropped his gaze, and using the fork, he played with the whipped cream on his plate. "I...I'm not sure. After what you said last night, about trying to correct the past...I-it got me thinking. Was I trying to correct the past? Or merely trying to make my present easier? Then Emmett spoke to me after training, and even though he could say the stupidest things ever, he actually made some sense." he tried explaining.

"What he'd say?" I asked eating my cheesecake.

"It doesn't really matter, it just got me thinking that's all." He shrugged and continued eating.

"Why did you have Jacob apologize to me? He insulted you." He asked me after a few seconds.

"I don't know, because he insulted you as well, and he tried to take your car, but even though you're not my most favorite person. I do respect you, and your leadership." I explained, in part it was true, but even I felt there was a reason missing.

The waitress suddenly appeared with a oreo milkshake, "Here you go miss." she said setting it down in front of me.

"Um, there must be a mistake I didn't order that." I stated confused.

"Oh no, this is from the gentlemen over at that table." She gestured to a table a few feet diagonal to us. When I looked over 2 young men waved and smiled. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I told her and she walked away.

"Looks like you've got admirers." Edward said chuckling.

"Yeah, well what can I say?" I chuckled as well. I picked up the shake and took a drink from it. I raised it up to the guys as a sort of toast/thank you, and drank more of it.

The check came and we got up to go pay. When he turned the reciept over he laughed.

"What?" I asked and he showed me a number with the words "Call me." on the back. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We walked out to the street and walked over to where we had parked the bike.

"So are you going to call her?" I asked, I had to admit I was curious. Did this happen a lot?

"Nah." He said shaking his head.

"Oh right cause Tanya wouldn't like that." I said chuckling.

"What does she have to do with it?" He asked confused.

"Um that she's your girlfriend?" I added on getting confused myself.

"Tanya isn't my girlfriend." He stated.

"Have you told _her_ that?" I asked laughing.

"I've tried but she's persistent." He said chuckling.

"I'd be careful, there's nothing more dangerous than a heart broken woman." I stated.

"How bout a crazy woman?" He murmured with a bit of anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned irritated.

"Well, I'm just saying. I've never seen a broken hearted woman kill my parents before." He stated.

"Are you inferring that my mother was crazy?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey it would explain a lot about you." He retorted.

"You son of a-" I said raising my right hand to slap him, but he stopped me, by grabbing my wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, not this time." He snapped.

"Fine. How Tanya sees anything in you is beside me." I said yanking my arm back.

"Hey I wasn't the one who called me handsome." He retorted.

"I was trying to suck up to you. But I'd rather do this the hard way, if it means spending as little time with you as possible." I hopped on the bike and drove away leaving him there. I parked in my apartments space in the garage and walked into the lobby and into the elevators. As they were about to close, a hand stopped them and in stepped my mentor...or tormentor.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"What am I doing here? I live here. What are you doing here?!" I snapped at him.

"I live here." The elevator doors opened on my floor and I stepped out... with Edward right on my heels.

"Great, this is bloody perfect." I said getting to my door. I watched as he stopped at the door right next to mine. "You've got to be kidding me." He snapped.

I can't believe I live next door to Satan.

**A/N There it is, again i am soooooo sorry. I really hate it when an author takes forever go update their story cause sventually i lose interest. So being one sucks, i swear to try to update sooner. I just need to figure something out. Anyway let me know what you thought about it. And let me know of any suggestions you have, and hopefully i'll be posting soon.**


	7. Chapter 7- Why?

**A/N ...I feel bad apologizing right now because then you'll guys think I'm full of crap because I always y I'll update sooner and its been like a month. I TRIED! IM SORRY BUT I TRIED AND ITS HARD! I ask for your forgiveness and patience because this will take a while. Anyway proceed on and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

"How could you?!" I shouted into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?! Do you realize what you've done? You've left me at the mercy of my worst enemy!" I shouted again into the phone, not giving Alice a chance to respond. "He could literally just jump over his balcony and into mine and bam! Good bye Bella! You do realize he hates my guts so that was not an exaggeration!"

"Bella I am aware of the situation but remember that I didn't like the idea of you there for this very same reason. But Carlisle and Charlie insisted you go there remember!? I-i-i don't know what to tell you Bella. I'm sorry that's things are like this but there's really nothing I can do." She apologized and sounded sincere, bit that only angered me more. Charlie wanted me here, did he expect Edward to kill me? Was this his way of getting rid of me without lifting a finger? I hung up and grabbed the motorcycles keys and ran out into the hall.

I slammed the door behind me and met face to face with Edward. "What do you want?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"I want you out of my life, away from here!" He growled.

"Believe me, I want to be here just as much as you want me here." I said glaring at him. He was blocking my way so I shoved past him and made my way down to the garage and hopped on the bike. Once I arrived at the head quarters, I made my way to Charlie's office. I knocked on the door with a lot more force than required for a polite knock. I heard a calm "come in." And I entered.

"Why the hell would you have me living under the same roof as that asshole!? Is it because you want him to kill me? Is that it? You don't want me here? Just say the word and I'm gone, and if its your stupid agency you're worried about don't worry, I'll make sure to forget to pack my parachute when I jump off the plane!" I shouted at him. I was shaking in place from anger, and he just stared calmly at me from his seat. "Say something!" I shouted, exasperated.

"I will answer any questions you have, but those answers will vary depending as who you come, Isabella Swan trainee, or Bella Swan daughter. Also I will wait until you have completely calmed down in order to begin, that way you'll be more reasonable and be capable of listening to me." He said taking a drink of his coffee. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it came out shaky but under control.

"Isabella Swan requesting permission to retire for the moment and speak with her father." I said slowly, still not opening my eyes.

"Granted. Now take a seat." He said. I opened my eyes and slowly sank into a chair across from him at his desk.

"Now how can I be of assistance?" He asked calmly.

"Why?" I uttered after a moment of silence.

"Keeping you two apart would be no good, Edward is stubborn and encouraging distance between you two would do nobody any good. So Carlisle simultaneously agreed that having you two in each others constant presence would help you two accommodate to one another faster." He explained.

"But don't yo-"

"I do realize that there is a certain danger in this situation, but even though Edward is stubborn he is not unreasonable. You have nothing to worry about...actually you have plenty to worry about but Edward isn't one of them." He said with a chuckle.

"Well gee thanks for making feel better aye. Way to ease my mind." I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be honest here, besides if you haven't noticed I haven't had lots of practice dealing with daughters." Well he could have fooled me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back resting on the fluffy part of the top of the chair.

"What happened? Why...why is everything such a mess? What happened to his parents and my mother?" I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

He took in a deep breath and sighed, " Renee Dwyer was division one's field agent, and Carlisle's partner. Carlisle was the leader, I was the leader of the combat team, and Elizabeth, Edward (Sr.), and Esme were my main team. Naturally you can assume who fell for who." I nodded and waited for him took continue, he sighed again and proceeded. "Well we were all very close friends, until we were assigned the Donovan case. Things started going wrong, we would all fight with one another constantly, the Donovan clan was messing with our minds, and turning us all against each other. What was worse is that there seemed to be a leak in our system, meaning we had a spy within our agency. Renee had been acting strange recently, and that raised an alarm on her. She swore she had nothing to do with the Donovan's and we being her team believed her, but everybody else didn't. Baby Edward was born and everything calmed down for a bit, the Donovan clan disappeared from the radar and we continued on to other cases. Then when Edward was about 11 months old, he was kidnapped, his parents were frantic and a rescue plan was being organized. Carlisle gave everybody their instructions, but when he looked for Renee she was no where to be found, when they finally did find her she was acting suspicious. She was given her instructions, and we set out. Edward was found in a nearby warehouse surrounded by guards, everything went smoothly up until the last part, which was escaping. Carlisle had Edward with him, and I was covering him. Renee was covering Elizabeth and Edward (Sr.). As we were about to leave we heard a struggle from a nearby hallway, then shots were fired. Carlisle left with the baby, trying to get him to safety. I ran to the hallway and found Elizabeth and Edward on the floor both dead with a bullet wound in their back. Next to them on the floor was Renee's gun, I could never mistake that gun, it was the one I gave her for our 1st anniversary. I checked it and sure enough two bullets were missing. I called for back up and took Elizabeth's and Edwards bodies out of there. One of the other agents found Renee outside of the warehouse and arrested her." He stopped for breath and I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands, propped on my knees. I could tell where this story was heading, and it did not have a happy ending.

"Continue please." I whispered.

"She was accused of being a spy, of trying to sabotage the agency, and of the deaths of Elizabeth and Edward Cullen. She was sentenced to death, and I was assigned as the executioner. I walked over where she was being held and escorted her to the roof to be executed."

"The roof?" I interrupted confused.

"I didn't want an audience, and there are eyes everywhere here." He explained. I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well once up there I had the gun loaded and pointed at her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and she swore she didn't do it. I told her the evidence was too strong and she said that she was set up. I said I was sorry about this and then proceeded to pull the trigger." He paused and I looked at him through tears in my eyes.

"But you didn't shoot her." I stated and he shook his head.

"I couldn't. I couldn't kill the woman I loved. I shot into the air. And then I told her she was dead, and left the roof. Before I entered the stairs I saw her jump from the building, and that's the last I saw of her. She was falling into nothing. Carlisle met me in my office and he told me I had done the right thing. I knew he wasn't talking about killing her. We both silently agreed never to speak of it and that's that." He finished.

"But- but what about your boss? What happened when they found out you let her go?" I questioned wanting to know more.

"By that time Carlisle had taken charge, he stated that Renee had taken her own life, and we should all try to move on from this black spot in our lives. And we did..." He seemed like he wanted to add something on to his sentence and I knew exactly what it was.

"Until now." I stated and he nodded. He rubbed his face and seemed years older than when I had first seen him. Like reliving the past had chewed him up and spit him out older.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused, as if it weren't obvious. "For causing this, for coming here." I explained.

"Bella." He said and it was the first time I had heard him speak my name with such affection. It startled me, and I looked at him surprised. "You didn't cause any of this, its all due to our actions in the past, you just happened to be caught in the middle of it. And I'M sorry for that, but I'm glad you're here. My daughter, my baby girl. I may not know what to do, but I'm glad to have this chance. You're the only family I have left, why would I want to get rid of you?" He questioned. I wiped away the tears falling from my eyes. I could see why Edward would be so angry at someone who reminded him of what happened to his parents, but there's nothing I could do about that, he'd have to learn to look past it because I wasn't going anywhere.

Later that night I stirred in bed, tired as heck but unable to sleep. I tossed and turned trying to drift away but my thoughts kept me awake. My mother was the reason of my existence but she was also the reason for my misery. I sat up in bed and rested my head against my knees. Why does life have to be so dang exhausting? What's the point? How could somebody else's decisions affect one so immensely?! It makes no sense! Shouldn't your mistakes only affect you?! I kicked off my cover frustrated and walked out to the balcony of the bedroom. When I stepped outside the cold hit me and snapped me even more awake.

"Holy crow." I breathed and I could see my breath in the cold air.

"You get used to it." Said a voice beside me startling me and just about giving me a heart attack.

"Jeez do you mind?!" I asked clutching my heart. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" I asked crossed. He was sitting on a chair next to a small wooden table, with what appeared to be a cup of coffee on top.

"Um I live here, and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and enjoy the city buzz. What re you doing out here?" He questioned in the same annoyed tone I had. I stayed quiet and studied his side. There was a 3 feet gap between our cement rails, he was sitting on the side closer to my own. And I had my bean bag set up on the side closest to him. So it was relatively easy for him to reach over and kill me, yet I still went and sat in my huge bean bag (I didn't have a chair that would survive this weather yet so I just threw my bean bag out here) and stared at him cautiously.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." I answered after settling in the bag. I wrapped my fuzzy robe tighter on me and tucked my feet into the excess of my sweats.

We both sat there quietly, watching the tiny lights below us speed by, hearing the chatter of people walking somewhere with someone.

"What's it like?" I heard after a while. I looked at him confused and then turned back to facing forward.

" To have too much on your mind? Like texting five people or more at a time, but individually not a group chat. Its confusing, exhausting, and gives you a major headache." I said.

"That's not what I meant...but nice analogy." I heard the slightest of a smile in his voice, but I didn't look to confirm it.

"Then you're going to have to be more specific." I answered.

"School, high school, what's it like being out there?" He elaborated.

"Its hell. Its not about who you are but about what you are. Every decision isn't about you its about them. Its about and for everybody else. You aren't a companion you're follower. And if you refuse to be a follower then by default you're an outcast. And then theirs the teachers who say that they know what you're going through and thats why they go easy on you, but the truth is that every generation is different and they have no idea what we go through because now it isn't just about the people around you, its about everybody everywhere, thanks to the social media, every move is based off the competition you have with the rest of the world. And honestly its to much so I forfeited." I said rubbing my temples.

"I can't be that bad, at least you'll be interacting with others, instead of getting yelled at 24/7 . Instead of sore muscles, you'll be emotionally tired from all the excitement. You'd be normal." He whispered the last bit.

"Depends what your view is. If you would have been a jock, and believe me you would have, you'd still be tired and sore. And yes being in high school does make you emotionally tired but not like you'd think. Its exhausting trying to be somebody you're not, its exhausting enduring a day full of lies. Slowly your walls start to break down, and your sanity crumbles. At least here, you know exactly where you stand and where everybody else stands." I stated tucking my knees under my chin and hugging my legs.

A sudden gust of wind hit me and I shivered, feeling the cold down to my bones.

"Would...would you like some coffee?" He asked hesitant. I turned to look at him suspiciously. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear I didn't put anything in it. Look see?" He grabbed his coffee and took a large gulp.

I too rolled my eyes, "I wasnt questioning the state of your coffee." I retorted.

"Then why'd you look at me like that?" He asked confused.

"I was questioning why you would give me coffee." I explained.

"That's the same thing." He said frowning.

"Not really." I said disagreeing. He sighed and shook his head. "Do you want some yes or no?"

I considered it, "No thanks, I'm going to give sleep a second chance." I stood up and beaded back inside.

"Isabella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mm?" I stopped at the door.

"Can I have a second chance?" He mumbled very quietly, I almost didn't hear it. I bit my lip and looked down, it could be some kid of trick. I sighed.

"Only if you call me Bella."

"Good night Bella." I heard as I closed the doors to the balcony.

**A/N Tada! There's a little explanation from the past. Next chapter will contain a time skip. I'm still unsureof how long so well see. Anyway if you've decided to stick with me thank you. Don't forget to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Anyways thanks and I'll update when I can.**


	8. Chapter 8- What if?

**A/N HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE! As a treat, I've updated with the next chapter. Hope you guys have a great night, get lots of candies, don't have your house egged (believe me that's not fun to clean), and don't get drugged. If you guys happen to see a handsome, and dashing, captain america tell him I'm expecting him home for breakfast. I kid of course. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

_one week later_

Bang! *hiccup* Bang! *hiccup* Bang! *hiccup* "Ugh stupid hiccups!" I shouted.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter in the background, and I turned to glare at him. He was holding his sides and laughing. I threw my gun at him and it bounced off his shoulder.

"Shut up. I can't *hiccup* help it!" I shouted. For the past couple of days I've been trying to learn how to shoot a gun, but every time I aimed I got the freaking hiccups. It messes me up, and makes my aim terrible. At one point Edward had to hide behind one of those bullet proof shields because my handling it was that awful. I slammed my safety glasses down on the little shelf each window had and stormed out of the shooting range.

"Boy I didn't believe you when you said she was bad, but now I see she's hilariously awful!" Emmett exclaimed somewhere behind me, I took a sharp right and headed to the gym.

"Well at least we know that she doesn't completely suck, its just the hiccups disturbing her." Jasper added on feeling sympathetic.

"Can you guys drop it?!" I shouted frustrated.

"Come on Bella you'll get better." Edward tried cheering me on.

"Its been a whole week! And I've gotten nothing but worse. I don't have time to wait for me to get it, I've only got two weeks!" I said pacing the floor. Edward stood to my side and sighed, he and I weren't mortal enemies anymore but were not exactly buddy buddies, and the topic of my dead line is a sore subject we didn't like to talk about.

"Maybe we're approaching this the wrong way." Alice offered sitting on one of the weight lifting benches. "I mean one of the requirements is to be able to handle a weapon, but it never specified what weapon. Us being in modern civilization immediately think gun, but that's not the only thing there is." She elaborated, and Rose looked at her like she was a genius. Which in a sense she was, she had suggested a way to save my hiccupping butt.

"She's right! Come with me." Edward exclaimed grabbing my hand and leading me out of the gym. We walked back to the shooting range and I groaned. "Relax there will be no more hiccuping for the moment." He said rolling his eyes and releasing my hand when we were standing next to a covered rack. I shook the tingly sensation away.

He uncovered it revealing a rack full of different sized and shaped knifes. "If you can't aim and shoot, then maybe you can aim and throw." He explained. I lifted a small knife and weighed it in my hand, I gave it a little twirl and decided I liked it. I looked at the guys and they motioned over to the targets, I walked over there with a good amount of knifes, and sighed. "OK here goes." I stood in position and waited for a few seconds, with no signs of hiccups, I took a deep breath, aimed and threw with all my strength.

I looked at the target and saw that I had hit the man in the shoulder. "Its not perfect but its definetly a start." Jasper commented.

"I guess you're going to have to be our blade girl." Edward said crossing his arms and smiling. I smiled back and turned back to the target and repeated my throwing steps until I had ran out of knives. I ended up hitting the head, the other shoulder, the stomach, and the heart. "Now that we know with what we're training you with, its time for the actual training." Edward said walking over to my side.

...

I unlocked my door walked in and dropped my bag next to the couch, exhausted I plopped face down on the couch. We had spent days now, working on the different techniques, and aiming, my arm was sore. Then I had spent some time learning the functions of the technical system in division one's office. I closed my eyes and simply laid there...for about 30 seconds. Then there was a knocking at my door. I slowly stood up and stumbled over to the door. When I opened it I was greeted with Edward.

"What are you doing tonight at 7:00?" He asked before I could ask him what he wanted.

"Umm if things go according to planned, sleeping." I answered.

"Sleep? At 7:00?!" He questioned disbelieving.

"I'm exhausted!" I defended frowning. Who does he think he is, coming over here and judging me. I take my sleep very seriously.

"Well change of plans, get ready I'll be passing for you at 7:00. Not a minute more." He said walking away. I stepped out into the hall and looked at his retreating self.

"What no 'Hey want to grab some dinner, maybe a movie?' what ever happened to free will?!" I demanded indignant.

"That would only apply if this was a date, lucky for me its not, so you don't have a choice." He answered without looking back. He disappeared into his apartment and I walked back into mine.

"Not a date? Then what the hell is this?" I wondered out loud. To be honest I was actually the teensiest bits of disappointed when he said it wasn't a date. I mean I had no reason to be, its not like I cared or liked him, but it still would have been cool had a guy like him asked me out.

I chuckled and shook my head, "There are no guys like him Bella." I told myself.

After a quick scrub down I sat crossed leg on my bed facing my closet, without the slightest idea of what to wear. How am I supposed to know what to wear if I didn't know where we were going. I reached over to my phone and called Edward.

"Its 6:30, you better be ready or about to be." He stated flatly into the phone.

"Relax I've still got half an hour." I scoffed into the phone.

"No women is ever ready within the duration of 30 minutes." He answered disbelieving.

"And most men ASK their date out." I retorted annoyed. It was silent for a few moments then he answered.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to dinner." He answered as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes but WHERE?" I stated just as obviously.

"WHY do you need to know?" He said mimicking my tone. How rude.

"Because I need to know what the dress code is." I stated.

"Of course you do. Um casual night out is fine." He said and hung up. Casual night out? What the hell is a casual night out for a skilled assassin?

...

*knock* *knock* "Come in!" I yelled from the couch were I was zipping up my boots. I had said screw it, if he doesn't want to tell me then its his problem what happens. I had put on skinny jeans, leather boots, a blue lace blouse, and I was putting on my brown leather jacket. I didn't use make up but I had allowed my self mascara and a peach color for my lips, my hair lay in soft curls to my right. I just hopped the weather would allow them to stay that way.

"Ready?" I asked getting my key and heading for the door.

"No I'm here to tell you that I'm not ready." He answered sarcastically. I pushed him out the door and shut the door in his face.

"Then go get ready." I said through the door. He had already ruined my plans of resting, being an ass was not helping my mood.

"Bella open up." He said and I sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"No." It was silent for a few seconds and I sat there with my arms crossed. Then the door swung open and in strode Edward. I looked at his white button up and black leather jacket, his jeans hid the top of his converse. Looks like I wasn't over dressed. He stopped in front of me and frowned, he grabbed my arms and tossed me over his shoulder...again.

"Edward put me down!" I shouted hitting his back. I bounced up and down as he exited my apartment and closed the door.

"No." He simply stated and kept walking, I presumed it was to the elevators. "This is very childish of you, you know." I muttered annoyed.

"I'm the childish one?!" He retorted.

"Incredibly." I answered.

"Says the one who wrote on Emmett while he was asleep." He said setting me down and smirking at me as he leaned against the wall.

"He started it first, he covered me in glitter! And I hate glitter."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, we stepped inside and descended to the lobby. "So where are we going?" I asked once more.

"Patience." He taunted.

"Edward!" I whined.

"And I'M childish." He said chuckling.

I slapped his arm and he feigned to be hurt. So I punched him.

"OK that one actually hurt." I grinned in triumph, seems like training was working after all.

"But anyways, just let it be some sort of surprise." He said.

"I don't like surprises, besides you saw how it went the last time I got a surprise. I ended up here!" I said frowning.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked confused. I watched his eyebrows furrow and then I accidentally looked into his eyes, I had told myself not to do that ever since the other time because I always got lost in them. Just like what happened now, i looked into his green orbs and I lost my train of thought. I forgot about the past or the meaning of the future, all that mattered was the now. And now I wanted to stay where I was staring at him, the elevator shifted slightly, and that broke my trance.

"Not necessarily." I said blinking away the green.

We walked out to the garage and got into his silver Volvo. He sped away into the darkness of the city. "Slow down, at what time did you make the reservation?" I asked horrified as he pushed past 80.

"Don't worry I always drive like this." He said nonchalantly. I stared at him wide eyed.

"How the heck are you still alive?!"

He turned to look at me and said in a serious tone. "Maybe I'm not, maybe you're not, maybe were both dead already." I frowned at him.

"Eyes on the road phantom." I said looking away, hiding my smile.

We were on the road for a total of 12 minutes, it probably had something to do with Edward's driving. We got out of the car and walked inside, a nice young man escorted us to our seats on the second level of the restaurant we were on a table that was right next to the railing. Giving a great view of the lower level, the center was one big dance floor where older couples we're waltzing. And around the floor were different tables set up with families dining and talking. As I took a look around the place the waiter had laid a menu in front of us and was writing down Edward's drink.

"And you Miss?" The waiter asked turning to me.

"Ice tea is fine, thank you." I said looking at him as he wrote it down, he had a slight stain on his left lower abdomen, it seemed to be chocolate. He finished writing it down and walked away.

"Why are we here?" I asked turning to stare directly at Edward.

"To eat, of course." He said without looking up from his menu. I frowned at his response. I could have easily eaten at home, or we could have eaten at the little diner down the street. Why we're we here and why did he evade answering?

I looked at the menu and couldn't decide what to order, my mind kept wondering over what was going on.

"Have you decided?" Edward asked finally looking up from his stupid menu.

"That you're hiding something from me? Yes, yes I have." I said closing my menu and setting it down. "What's going on?" I confronted him.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we're merely having dinner?" He asked exasperated.

"Nothing with you is ever that simple." I answered smirking, "Besides, you have this nervous air around you. So unless you plan on proposing tonight something is definitely up." I stated. "And if you are proposing, sorry but you're not my type." I added on.

"Well why not?" He asked looking offended.

"I'm not into professional liars." I said shrugging and once more looking down to the first floor. I had the sense of being watched. Just then a different waiter appeared with our drinks and ready to take our orders. There was something odd about him, he must not have been careful washing because his clothes seemed tight on him, either that or he's incredibly muscular. If that's the case I ask that he flex and watch the buttons pop off his shirt.

"I'll have the smoked salmon please." I said handing him my menu. Edward ordered the lobster. After the waiter left, Edward stared at me. As if he knew I had something on my mind but I didn't want to ask only to be answered by his evasion and sarcasm.

"You look like you're in pain, spit it out." He said chuckling, I frowned and took a look around. The people dining up here seemed important, they had on elegant clothing, they held there utensils with delicacy, and in proper form. The atmosphere up here seemed reserved and private. While downstairs looked more like the free range zone, where we'll off families and friends gathered. The people seemed more free spirited.

"Why are we on the second floor?" I questioned.

He smiled, "I don't know, they didn't have any room on the first floor?" He said smiling.

"Edward." I said flatly. He sighed and looked down.

"What can you see from here? What can you see down there?" He asked. I looked down as well.

"Families dining, couples dancing, children eating, friends discussing and laughing, everything." I said summing it up.

"Preciously." He agreed. "Bella in this job you have to learn that attention isn't a good thing, whenever possible it is better to be the observer rather than the observed. If we sit down there we make too easy for somebody to spy on us without us even noticing. This way we look down, and very few people look up. Also when spying on somebody, always choose the second floor, it makes your life easier." He said leaning back in his chair.

He brought me here to teach me that? I could have done that from the headquarters during our lunchtime! What a waste of sleep.

He took a sip from his soda, and sighed content in his seat.

"What?" I asked unsure what it meant.

"Nothing." He said smiling at me. Ugh, why must he do that? Will he ever cease to be a mystery to me? It's only been 2 and a half weeks, and I'm already frustrated with him and his ways, how will I live through the rest of my life? That's if I make it to the rest of my life.

"Stop." Edward said sternly, snapping my attention to him.

"Stop what?" I asked confused.

"Thinking that you won't pass." He said sitting up and leaning forward. "I can always tell when you're thinking about it because you get a look of sadness and resignation in your eyes."

"Well I have to accept the fact that there is a possibility that I might not make it to eighteen." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes but accepting and giving in are two different things. And when you get that look I swear I can see you deciding to give up. Don't do it Bella, it only weakens you. If there's something I've learned over the years in this business, is that as long as you have a pulse you do not give in to life, you fight 'til the end." He said looking directly into mine.

"It doesn't really matter though does it? If I make it, I live as the outcast, if I don't I die." I stated, looking down at my tea.

"You won't be an outcast, and even if you are you have Charlie, Carlisle, Alice and the guys...and you'll have me." He said quietly.

"Ok but if I die?!" I snapped, "Will I have you with me as well? Will you pull the trigger?" I asked my vision blurring and I cursed my emotions. For some reason I really wanted to know his answer.

I looked directly at him and he seemed to be struggling. I looked away biting the inside of my cheek. "I won't let that happen Bella! I swear I will get you through this." He added on.

"It doesn't matter what you swear because it's not up to you is it? It all comes down to me and that test, your only choice is whether you will take what you asked for. The only choice you have is to pull that trigger or not, and we already know the answer to that." I said trying my best not to shed a single tear. I would not let this get to me.

"No we don't because I am not one to be known for following rules." He said after a time of silence. "Bella you will do fine, and should the impossible happen and you don't pass, I along with Rose, Alice, Emmett, and jasper, will not let anything happen to you." he said confidently.

"I don't think there's anything you can do." I said crossing my arms, still not looking at him.

"That's what Angela said when she was stuck in archives." He said and I looked at him, he was smiling at me. I shook my head and blinked away the useless water. The waiter brought our food ten minutes after.

Before eating, I took a sip of my tea that I hadn't touched since the waiter brought it, but as soon as the liquid touched my tongue I spit it back into the cup. It tasted awful, rancid, but tea didn't go bad... Did it?

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked looking up from his food.

"Yeah...," I said slowly, "it just isn't the kind of iced tea I usually have. It kind of surprised me." I said shrugging nonchalantly, he nodded and went back to eating. I took in a quick sweep of the second floor. I saw our waiter attending another table, and he seemed to be talking to another client. As I was about to move on, the man looked at me and nodded at what the waiter said to him. I looked away and saw four other men, all dressed like the first man, each at a different table surrounding his. And they were all staring in our direction.

I looked down to my plate and picked up my fork as the waiter began walking away from the man. As he passed our table I discreetly kept my eye on him and to the left of his vest he had a small stain...a chocolate stain to be more precise. I slowly straightened up in my chair and calmly put my fork down.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" He said looking up from his plate.

"I think it's best that we leave," I said peeking over his shoulder to look at the man the waiter had been talking to. He was calling over one of the other men and looking at me. "Now." I added on hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked confused. The man had left the other guy's table and was now gathering the rest of the crew.

"Edward I want to leave now." I stated sternly while getting up. His eyes followed my gaze and he stood up. He left some money on the table, more than enough, and we walked briskly away from our table. On our escape route, the waiter that had served us stepped in our way.

"Can I help you?" He asked smiling.

"No, no," Edward said putting an arm around my shoulders, "my girlfriend here, just isn't feeling well. I think it's best that I take her to get some rest." he said lying smoothly.

"If you'd like we can call for someone to come and look at her." He offered still not moving.

"Oh no, it's only slight dizziness. I just need to lie down." I said touching my head and looking disoriented.

"Thank you." Edward said pushing us past him. We quickly walked away and descended the stairs, when I looked up the four men were approaching the stairwell. We quickly crossed the dance floor and made our way out of the building. As soon as we were out we headed to the valet.

"Call back up, I have a feeling the people aren't who they're after but one can never be too sure." I said as I looked behind us. The coast was clear for now, and Edward was on the phone with Alice. Then the men were out the door and coming toward us. Edward told the valet we were going for a walk and we left down the street. "Why'd you do that? It'd be faster with car."

"By then the car would be pointless. Come on this way." We turned down the street and entered a parking building.

"Hey!" One of the men called behind us but we kept walking, that's when I heard the distinctive click of a bullet sliding into place.

Edward heard it too because we both took off running at the same time, only when we ran we went off in different directions.

Two guys went after me and two after him. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears and cars of different sorts passed by, I turned and went into different rows. Trying to lose them. Then I heard a loud BANG! And a bullet whizzed past me on the right hitting a cement pillar. I ducked instinctively and zig zagged in between cars. I heard many shots fired and some were being fired above me. I assume Edward had ascended a level. I was frightened and unsure of what to do. I stopped behind a black Hummer, trying to catch my breath and listen to what was happening. Judging from their footsteps one was behind me about 5 cars down, and the other was 3 cars down to my right and 2 cars in front of me. I needed to find a way out of here, but I needed to calm down enough to think. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. I breathed in deeply to calm my self and then I crawled under the truck behind me, quietly I waited then I crawled under the next car, this one was lower making it more difficult but I managed. I kept going stopping every few seconds to listen to the shuffling of feet.

The guy who was behind me was now standing right beside me, he took a few steps toward the end of the car and I closed my eyes. This was it, the deciding moment. I took in a deep breath and released it. I quickly and quietly rolled out from under the car, the guy had his back to me. I whistled startling him and causing him to turn around. I had to act quickly, every second counted. I raised my leg and kicked him in his lower abdomen, he dropped his gun and doubled over, then without thinking I kicked his face and swept my leg under his feet knocking him on his back. I quickly stood up and kicked his gun away as far as I could. The other man had approached me now and started shooting, I ducked and ran towards him, ducking and rolling.

Once at his side, I stood up and kicked the gun out of his hand. He swung at me and hit me in the stomach, I stepped back as I grabbed my stomach. _The head, avoid getting hit in the head. I_ told myself. He came at me and swung at my head but I ducked and moved away. I put my arms up defensively and swung at his lower gut. I hit him and managed to push him back with it. He was bigger and stronger, the only thing I could count on at the moment was speed. So I started a nonstop attack. I hit and punched any unprotected area, then I hit his face and he fell. Before I could continue, I was grabbed from behind. I struggled in the man's arms but he held on tight. The man on the floor stood up and came at me. Fear overwhelmed me, but I didn't allow myself to freeze, I couldn't. He aimed directly at my face and I ducked to the side, I heard the crunch of the man's nose and I felt myself drop to the ground. I crawled away, coughing, and heaving for air. When I could crawl no more I stopped and laid on my back.

"Get her." One of them growled and the other walked to me. I reached into my boot and pulled out my knife. I sat up and threw it at the oncoming figure. The lighting in here was bad, so all I could see was his body drop to the floor. I groaned and stood up, I ran to the still standing man and slid in between his legs, standing up behind him, I kicked him behind the knee, dropping him to one knee. I grabbed a small pocket knife I had and put it against his throat.

"Not one more movement." I breathed. He remained still and I used the chance to pin him to the ground.

Before I could think of what to do next, all the lights turned on, and people exited from the cars. They were clapping, some were cheering, and some were shouting my name. I had no idea what was going on, and then walked out Edward clapping. He stopped beside the dead guy and gave him a small kick on the side. The man then rolled over and Edward helped him up. _What the hell was going on?! _

"W-w-what? Guys?" I stammered.

"Can I get up now?" Whined the guy from under me.

"Yes, excellent performance Mr. Abernathy." Said Charlie as he too walked out.

"P-performance? This was all a set up?" I asked incredulous.

"Indeed." Edward said standing in front of me smiling. I slapped his arm.

"You guys gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going to die!" I shouted at him. "And what about these guys?" I motioned to the guy with a knife protruding from his chest and the one standing next to Emmett. "What if I had killed one of them?!" I was shaking with fury.

"Bella, Bella calm down." Alice said from where she was sitting on top of a yellow Porsche.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!" I kept shouting my head off.

"I told you she would react like this." Charlie told Carlisle laughing. I merely glared at him.

"Bella come on, at least you passed the test."

_Say what?_

**_A/N TADA! How's that for a treat? Hoped y'all liked it and I'll see you guys soon. P.s I do believe there are some errors in there I didn't catch so sorry._**


	9. Chapter 9- SURPRISE!

**A/N Heeey, so here is the next chapter. I've successfully updated one chapter a week for two consecutive weeks. So ya me! Seriously I am trying to speed this along for two reasons 1) So I don't keep you waiting for too long because I too am an impatient reader and 2) because I think I have a cool idea for a new story and I want to get started on it but I don't want to take on two stories at a time. I mean I can barely even handle one. So the faster I move this story along the faster I can start the other one. Anyways proceed and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 9

"Passed? I passed?" I kept murmuring to myself as we drove back to HQ for my 'congratulatory' party.

"Yes Bella you passed, just like I knew you would." Edward said smiling behind the drivers wheel.

"And you knew about this?" I asked staring out at the passing lights.

"Yup." I whipped my head to the side glaring at him.

"And you didn't tell me?" WHACK! I slapped his arm angry at him.

"Well if I had told you, you would have freaked out! It was better this way." Be said rubbing his arm. Before I could retort and continue whacking him, my phone rang.

"Yello?" I asked as if I had not just been on the brink of a heart attack.

"Hey Bells, just wanted to say great job out there, you were amazing kiddo. I knew you could do it." Answered the voice of my father on the other side. He paused and seemed unsure of how to proceed. "I won't be attending your party because I will be in the meeting of your evaluation but...I'm proud of you kiddo. I really am." He said softly and my heart swelled with joy.

"Thank you." I whispered, clutching my heart.

The other line died and I hung up. He...he was proud of me. That was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced...well in this past month...nooo pretty much my entire life.

"Who was that? Charlie?" Edward asked looking at me. I smiled and looked at him.

"No, it was my Dad."

...

We walked over to the large garden in the center of the building. Why they bothered to build one I don't have a clue. But the kids use it as a playground and Esme loves tending to it. Its in a square shape and all the offices in the center faced it. Kind of like if the building were built around the garden, rather than the garden into the building. It was really quite amazing. Roses and lilies bloomed everywhere, the trees were a great place to sit under and read, or to nap.

They even had fountains in here, it was like a private park for the agency. And now it had been covered with dozens of tiny lights, tables on the sides with piles of food on them, and instead of tables, they had laid down large blankets to have a sort of picnic. It truly was amazing.

"Wow." I breathed.

"You like it?" Alice asked bouncing up to me.

"Like it? It's amazing, I've never been to a party with a bunch of strangers and have it felt so homey before. You did great." I said looking around again. Seriously, like who makes a big open area feel so close? Or maybe its the vibe that everyone has. According to Rose, it had been a while since they'd gotten a break and had a party.

It was kind of cool to watch them relax and show their other side.

"Thank you, now what are you doing standing here? Go out there and mingle!" She giggled giving a gentle shove on the shoulder. I smiled at her and headed for the food table. I was starving cause of the whole 'running for my life thing' I hadn't even gotten to eat

"Hey." Said a voice beside me as I piled the chicken wings onto my plate.

"Huh," I looked up startled, "Oh hi." I smiled up at Jacob.

"Just wanted to say, congrats. I honestly didn't think you'd make it, but I'm glad to see you did. That's as pretty awesome for the amount of training you had." He said grabbing slices of pizza and handfuls of lays.

"Thank you." I said continuing with my food stacking. "Oh before I forget," I exclaimed reaching into my pocket, "you have a sweet ride but I hate the wind in my face, and I prefer the comforts of a car." I said handing him his keys back.

"But you-" he started saying looking at the keys in his hand confused.

"I merely wanted to teach you a lesson, I can tell you're not a bad guy. Even if that's what you want everybody else to think, I enjoyed it for a while but I must return it to you now." I said shrugging and giving him a pat on the shoulder. He smiled at me said thank you, and I walked away after a curt nod.

I picked an empty blanket under the tree and sat down with my pile of food. I stared at my plate and my stomach grumbled. Without further encouragement I dug in.

"Mind if I join?" Asked a voice above me. I looked up and saw green and bronze; Edward.

"Not at all." I said scooting to the side and patting the seat next to me. I put my plate down beside me and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

He looks at my smaller, yet still hill sized, pile of food. "Sorry, you must have been starving and then never got the chance to eat. I'm really sorry." He smiled sheepishly at me.

I looked down and smiled, dam_mit Bella, get a hold of yourself! Its like night of the living dummy over here!_

"Its okay, now I have an excuse to pig out." I said biting into my pizza crust.

He chuckled and sipped from his cup, "You know what you said earlier is stuck in my mind."

"What's that?"

"That I didn't have a say in your fate, but the entire reason that you had that pressure of passing the test is because I asked for your death should you not. They wouldn't have killed you had I not asked for it, it was all my fault. And i-I-I am sorry." He hung his head and I smiled up at him even though he couldn't see me. I ran my fingers through his hair, _holy crow! Its so soft! How is it softer than mine!_

"Hey its OK, well no looking at it you were kind of an ass. But still, that's in the past...2 weeks. I've moved on, I hope and ask that you forget who I am and who you think I am. And get to know me like you would any other stranger, without previous bias." I said twirling strands of his even messier hair.

"Sounds complicated but I've always been one for a challenge." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes and retrieved my hand.

I rested my head back against the trunk and looked around, Angela was lying on her stomach, laughing, and Ben was sitting at her side leaning back on one elbow. Mike and Jessica were dancing in the middle of the garden. Seth, Jacob, Collin, and Paul were throwing a Frisbee and tackling each other, everywhere people were together and happy. So this is what family looked like. Not that I'm saying Nana wasn't awesome at being my family, but it was always just the 2 of us. Here I was beginning to see what a large family looks like, and I hope to be admitted into it.

Human Nature started playing and slowly couples began making their way to the 'dance floor' and swaying to the gentle rhythm. I smiled as I saw Alice on her tippy toes trying to put her arms around Jasper's shoulders.

"Oh Edward." I heard a familiar feminine voice say to my right. "You owe me a dance remember?" She giggled grabbing his arm and pulling it. He sighed and got up, walking with her to where the other were. I shook my head and laughed, for such a tough 'I'm so distant and heartless' guy, he sure was whipped.

As he wrapped an arm around her middle my eyes involuntarily whipped away. It was weird because I hadn't even thought about looking away, one second I was watching him hug her close and the next thing I knew I was looking up at the office windows.

"Why so lonely?" Seth asked plopping down next to me.

"I'm not lonely." I defended. "I may be alone but I'm not lonely."

"Right, so why so alone?" He corrected himself.

"I don't know, why does the sun rise? Its just my thing." I shrugged.

"Actually the sun rise becaus-"

"Alright Mr. Smarty Pants," I said shoving his shoulder, "since you seem to know it all, what can you tell me about those two?" I nodded over to where Edward was twirling a giggling Tanya.

Seth looked over and then slowly turned to looks at me with a smirk. "Why? Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just asking, he seems like such a removed and closed off person, yet he does as she asks. Just like that. I want to know if its a 'thing' between them, or if anybody is open to the offer cause I could use an advantage over hover.

"Well its like this Edward was Mr. Perfect, all the girls were after him. He was top of his class, the boss's nephew, and training to be a field agent, we just call them IAs or interactives because they're the only ones doing any actual interactions. Anyways to everybody he was the bees knees. Then with time all the girls realized that he was more of a distant fellow and settled for us. All of them except for Tanya. She thought she was the one for the job, that was mainly due to the fact that every other guy was after her. So she thought she had what it took. The simple version is that to Edward and everybody else she failed, but to her she's merely had a minor set back. She has been trying to get changed to be Edwards partner instead of Jacob's, its driving him nuts." He explained and I listened closely.

"But we've all pretty much decided nothing will ever happen between those two, 1) because she's too expectant and 2) because he is more of a loner. Doesn't really let anybody in, prefers to be alone, etc." He counted off with a wave of his hand.

"I see, well that's too bad." I said closing my eyes.

"How so?"

"I was hoping for drama." My high school life lacked drama, mainly because I didn't pay attention to the measly problems of the whiny teenager, but still, I wanted excitement.

"Oh believe me, there will be drama." He said confidently. "Were a bunch of agitated, teenagers, who know how to handle a weapon, there is loads of drama."

"Bellsie! Why aren't you dancing?!" Emmett hollered striding over.

"Because I don't dance?"

"Nonsense. You forget we know EVERYTHING about you. And you most definitely know how to dance. So get out there and shake it!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet.

"But I don't want to shake it." I groaned.

"Too bad because you're gonna." He pushed me toward the center of the garden.

"I thought this was MY parry?" I reasoned.

"That's why YOU have to dance." He argued.

"Ugh." I groaned

...

"DODGEBALL! GIRLS VERSUS BOYS!" Rose shouted as she brought out the tubs with the big balls.

"Umm..." Was my reaction when Alice handed me a ball.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll take it easy on you if you beg us to." Jasper taunted and gave me a wicked smile.

"We'll see who's begging who." I grinned.

...

"Who's up for a little baseball?" Jasper asked twirling a bat.

"Seriously? I haven't played since I was a kid." I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Then this should be interesting." Alice said from the center of the garden, practicing pitching.

"I'll just sit this one out." I laughed crossing my arms.

"Oh I don't think so. Baseball is the agency's official sport. Everybody plays it, even Carlisle and Esme stop whatever project they're working on and join us. Carlisle has a mean swing." Jasper said swinging the bat at an amazing speed. "Everybody plays." He repeated pointing at me with the end of the bat.

"Well, almost everybody." Seth nodded over to where Edward was sitting on a branch.

"Edward doesn't play?" I asked curious.

"Its been seven years since he's played. He used to love playing, he was incredibly fast, and he was a great catcher. But when he was 10 he slowly stopped playing, then eventually he completely stopped, and we could never convince him to join." Rose explained.

"Do you guys know why?" I asked as I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"Not a clue, everybody thought it was an early entrance into puberty, but if it was he's taking his sweet time exiting it." Emmet complained.

"Alright guys, let's pick teams. Sam and I are captains," Jasper stated loudly so everyone could hear, "Sam has first pick."

As they started naming off their team members. I walked over to Edward.

"Hey." I said leaning against the trunk and looking up at him.

"I'm not playing." He grumbled. Lying down on the branch.

"Okay, although I wasn't here to ask you to play." I stated calmly.

"Then why did you come here?" He asked swinging his dangling leg.

"To say hello." He scoffed as a response. "And," I continued, "to ask why you don't play."

"Why does it matter?" He responded sounding bored.

"Because I want to find a way to get out of this too. Since you're the only one with any experience, I thought I should know your story." I explained sounding casual.

"There isn't a story, I just don't like to play." He answered.

"Now why does that sound like a lie?" I mocked him.

"Look you can believe it or not, I don't care. That's the truth, I don't see the concept of the game and that's all." He snapped. I frowned but I controlled myself, not yelling at him was my best way to go.

"Well if that's how it is then ask yourself this, what's the point to this game_ you're_ playing? Why bother training to be so efficient if nobody is going to see or notice your work. Why try to be the best, what's the point to your life, to your game?" I asked a little more harshly than I'd like to sound.

I took a deep breath and tried speaking more calmly. "If you think in that perspective, no game or anything else has a point. Its not about the game itself, its about who the game consists of, and if you choose to play for them and because of them. You might find yourself enjoying it after all, and if not at least you know they're happy. Life is a game Edward, the only difference is that the consequences are on a larger scale, but its always the same. There is no point unless you make a point, unless you choose to have a point." I finished softly.

"Bella! You're with us." Alice shouted at me.

I slowly straightened until I wasn't touching the tree anymore and I walked over to the rest.

We played until we felt sleep creep into our eyes. We, Jaspers team won, and then slowly people started clearing the area.

I staggered over to the blanket I had been sitting on earlier in the night and laid down, my muscles relaxed and then went went numb.

...

I slowly roused awake, and I felt heavy. I tried to move my legs to stretch but I couldn't feel them. I put my hand on my pillow and tried to push myself up, but I was too surprised by the hardness of my pillow. I was scared to open my eyes and find myself at the bottom of some steps and my pillow was actually a concrete step. I slowly opened my right eye and I saw a coffee machine across the room. Well at least I knew I was inside. Then I opened my other eye and saw I was on top of something. Actually it was someone, Edwards serene face was right above mine, and my pillow had been his torso.

I looked down to my numb legs and found jasper passed out on Edwards and I legs with Alice asleep in his lap. Well no wonder I couldn't move my legs. I lifted my head and took a look around the room. We were in division 1's rec area, the corner that faced the street windows. It was where they kept the coffee and food, they had a bean bag here, a small couch which Rose and Em were using as a bed. He took up all the space so she was asleep on top of him with her back to his chest. And then there was the big round couch we fell asleep on. It was one of those big circular sort of couch/chairs you usually see in waiting rooms and stuff. It was big enough so that my whole body fit, with only my feet dangling, Edward being taller about half of his lower legs hung off the couch. A little below his knees and on my calf's, Jasper lay perpendicular to us. One of his arms hung off the couch and the other lay on his chest. Alice being so small had her head on his lap, her chest was on my legs, and the rest of her body fit in the small crack of space between my back and the edge of the couch.

I tried thinking of a way that I could get up without waking them but we were layered in a way that made it impossible. I sighed and rested my chin on Edward's chest. I looked up at his sleeping face and he finally looked at peace, not frowning or worrying, or scowling. Simply peaceful, he looked...well amazing. He always did, but now he looked humanly beautiful, not Adonis beautiful.

Just then the Greek god stirred, and then his eyes opened.

"Morning." He said in his quiet 'I just woke up' voice. He stretched his arms and I felt his muscles under me.

"Morning." I answered still looking at him.

"What time is it?" He asked looking down at me.

"I don't know, I haven't been as to move." I said lifting my head and looking down, he followed my gaze and chuckled at the sight.

"That explains why I couldn't feel my legs." He said softly.

"Any ideas on how to get out?"

"Give them a sec, Alice usually awakes at the slightest sound of a human voice, always ready to converse. And Jasper has a weird thing of sensing when Alice is awake, it seriously creeped me out the first few months I had witnessed it. But I guess its part of the connection they have." Edward explained, and sure enough throughout ss explanation Alice had begun to stir. Pretty soon she was sitting up, because out of all of us she's the only one that could.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at us, "Morning guys." She said already bright and crisp. As if she'd been awake for hours.

"Good morning." I said sounding weirded out.

"What's with all the chit chat." Jasper complained rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "Well isn't this interesting." He said taking in the situation.

"Yeah, its crazy, but guys I can't feel my legs. " I wiggled my legs, trying to get the message across.

"Oh pardon me." Jasper said standing up and stretching. Alice hopped of the couch and went to wake up the other two.

"Holy crow." I breathed as the blood rushed to my dead feet. "That's painful." I winced.

"Sorry." Jasper apologized sheepishly.

"Its OK, I've just never had half of me die before." I shook out my legs and sat up.

"We're lucky it wasn't Emmett on top of us, then we'd be in trouble." Edward groaned as he sat up as well.

"You better watch it or I'll have to come over there." Emmett exclaimed from the couch.

"I still don't even know how I got here, or why I ended up as a personal couch. I remember lying down on the blanket under the tree and then I wake up here." I popped my arms and neck.

"Oh yeah sorry, that's my fault. I saw you were asleep on the floor and I picked you up to take you to your apartment. I came here to grab a file real quick, and when I set you down my hands were stuck under you. I made the mistake of lying down and I knocked out." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well aside from that, I appreciate the gesture. Thank you." I blushed looked down. Dang it, I thought I had conquered that annoying habit.

" I'm sorry about falling asleep on you, I was just rally tired and I didn't even think about where I crashed." Jasper apologized. I stood up and made my way over to the coffee machine.

"It's all good." I said after my sip of coffee. "I just need to get home and clean up." I said looking down at my clothes from last night.

The door behind us opened and in walked the rest of division one. I turned to look and saw Ben and garret walk in.

"Hey guys." They waved and I nodded at them.

"I better get going, the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back." I said grabbing my jacket from a nearby chair. I put it on, grabbed my coffee, and headed for the door.

"Wait Bella, how are you going to get there? You gave Jake his bike back." Rose said from her work area.

"I'll walk, it'll be good for my legs." I said as I passed her.

"Wait Bella, I have to go too. There's no sense in making you walk if were going to the same place." Edward said grabbing his keys from the table.

I nodded and waited for him, as his way over arranging his jacket. Before he had reached my side the door opened again and in walked Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme.

"Oh good you're all here." Carlisle smiled from in between the other two.

"Morning daddy." Alice skipped to his side, and kisses his cheek. Then she kissed and hugged her mom.

"Hello dear." He smiled and proceeded to look at the rest of us. "The board has reached a decision concerning with Miss. Swan." I could feel everybody's gaze on me.

"From this day forward Isabella Swan is a member of Class 1: Operatives and Investigation. Division 1." Esme announced looking at me proudly. "Area of specialization: Field Agent." She stated loud and clear.

I heard a collective gasp. "She's an IA?!" Edward exclaimed behind me.

**A/N Soooo? What'd ya think? I know it has its lumps and bruises but I tried to go through and fix as many as I could. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and if things go according to plan I should have a new chapter out Monday/Tuesday. Yup, I can't make any promises but the odds are good. So remember to let me know what you thought and if you have any questions/comments you know what to do. And by questions I don't just mean about the story, it could be about in life. Don't know what the definition of 'fo shizzle ma nizzle' ? Go ahead and ask and if I can answer it I will. (P.S according to urban dictionary 'fo shizzle ma nizzle' is slang for "fo sheezy mah neezy" which is slang for "for sure mah Nigga" which is slang for "i concur with you whole heartedly my African American Brother." Jeez that's exhausting to write, imagine if I had to say it?)**


	10. Chapter 10- Enough

**A/N I did it! I finished the chapter. Just a warning there is a time skip. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 10

"Carlisle she can't be an IA. You out of people know how much training that takes. The preparing, the psychological awareness, she isn't qualified for the area." Edward exclaimed stepping around me.

"Miss. Swan shows aptitude for far more than we had anticipated. Throughout her exam, she not only was aware of her surroundings, but alert of herself and others. She not only exited the building worrying about her own safety, but took extra measures to ensure the safety of the civilians. A procedure she was not taught but rather had it come instinctively even when under pressure. She may not have the proper training but she has the qualification within her." Carlisle explained sternly.

"She will be this divisions second IA, and will be continuing to train on the job. " Charlie added on.

"But if she's this division second IA then that means-" Alice wondered out loud.

"She's Edward's partner." Carlisle confirmed.

"What? No. Carlisle no. You know I don't want a partner, I don't need a partner, I will more than gladly continue to train her. But I don't want her as my partner." Edward argued through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Edward but this is not up for discussion, she will be your partner, she will be an IA, and she will stay in this division. She's more than capable of learning, and she has it in her. " Esme smiled at me at the last sentence.

"But Esme, you have to-" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry but that is final." She cut him off.

"I told you they would get you a partner you couldn't get rid of." Rosalie interjected. Edward nodded stiffly, then went around the three major leaders and pushed past the door forcefully.

I closed my eyes and sighed, just when he had started to relax around me BAM! Something happens and screws us up.

"Bella if you'll follow us, we have a few things to discuss." Esme said extending her arm in the direction of Alice's office.

"Of course." I nodded and made my way over. Standing nervous in her office I fidgeted with my hair.

"Well first things first, well done dear." Esme hugged me gently and I hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"Yes you did impressively, quite honestly we all underestimated you, I'm sorry for that." Carlisle apologized.

"Its OK, not a lot is expected from a 16 year old. So underestimation is nothing new." I shrugged.

"Yes but here, we expect much more than regular coaches do, and we treated you differently due to bias. So we're sorry for that, but moving on. You showed great skills that are found in few, we believe that placing you as tech would be a waste of skill." Carlisle explained as he sat on the couch against the wall. "We believe that you can do more good as a field agent, helping to bring in hostages and helping other people. So we ask that you take on the most dangerous task we have."

"Um, being a field agent?" I answered.

"No, being Edwards partner." Esme laughed softly.

"Whats the deal with that? Why is he so touchy on the subject?" I asked confused.

Charlie sighed and leaned against the desk, "When Edward was training to be an IA, at 14 he was taken as a tag along. This was right before his graduation, he wanted to see how the professionals did it. So we had two IAs, partners, take him out on a mission. It was supposed to be a simple interrogation, unfortunately things went amiss, and one of IAs was injured. The second IA left with Edward and the information. The injured IA died." He explained.

"Sometimes," Carlisle interjected, "when we can't do it all, we have a decision to make. Agent Williams decided to save a life he knew he could save, and the evidence that would incriminate the person that injured his partner. He counted on the fact that Agent Fuentes could cover himself until he returned or managed to get help. Unfortunately, we aren't perfect, and he could not cover himself. Edward returned with one agent, and with the idea that partnerships only add to the risk of life."

I sat down in a chair and took the information in.

"So he thinks that if I become his partner, he runs a higher risk of dying than if he were alone?" I asked trying to understand what they had said.

"More or less yes." Esme sighed.

"But, but can't he see that I'm supposed to make his job easier? Lift some of his load? Besides he's right, I'm not qualified to be his partner. He's had 14 years of training and 3 on the job where as I've had 2 weeks. Attempting to do such a thing is suicidal. I lack preparation. The area requires psychological equilibrium, and a certain grasp of mind games. I'll be eaten alive out there." My head pounded and I buried it in my hands. What had I gotten myself into?

"Bella, an IA only uses their training, but they depend on instinct, and that is something you can't teach. Not everybody is meant to be a field agent, you may not realize it, but you are meant to be one." Charlie countered.

"So what now?" I looked up from my hands, there's no use fighting both sides.

...

I entered the key into my door knob and unlocked the door. Carlisle had spent an hour explaining the basics, and giving me everything I needed. I had my own personal set of blades (including an engraved 6 inch knife which was beautiful. Yeah , yeah who gets excited over receiving knives for present?), my private account, and my car. Although the car was unnecessary, they insisted I would need it eventually.

I heard keys jingle and I saw Edward exiting his apartment. I knew he could tell I was there, he frowned and looked everywhere but at me.

I pushed open my door, but didn't enter. He walked away without a glance at me, but as he passed me he quietly said "Tomorrow at 5." And that was that, he entered the elevator and disappeared. After a quiet sigh, I entered my living room. More training, how that would go I had no idea.

...

_2 weeks later_

Things between Edward and I were...tough to say the least. He didn't speak to me unless he was giving instructions or explaining a part of procedure. Division one had completely opened up to me, but I still received stares from a few of the other agents.

My muscles had hardened and become more prominent. Luckily because of Nana, I was fluent in more than one language. Had she been preparing me for this I had no clue, but she made me speak English, Spanish, Italian, and French. So I skipped that lesson in Spy 101. But I did have to read dozens of psychology books, and acting tips. I had to be able to be the perfect liar and detect the other liars at the same time.

It was exhausting, I always thought you were one or the other, but in this business you got stuck in the middle of a lot of things. Everyday I practiced different fighting techniques and my dummies were the proud men of the agency who wanted to go against the rookie. Not to brag but I did kick some of their asses, unfortunately I did get my ass handed to me sometimes and I'd always end up with a big black and blue memoir of it. But I learned something new everyday.

"The target: Leslie Evans. Your goal is to bring her in for interrogation, she holds the last piece of information we need to close this case." Alice explained as she handed Edward and I a file. "She will be at this location," she pointed to picture of a bar, "as far as we know she has no accompaniment tonight but it is possible that she may have a partner with her, if that is the case you need to get her alone, we only want her."

I leaned back in my chair at the conference table, "Do we have an I.D on her? A visual?" I asked flipping through her information.

"No, we believe that Leslie Evans is an alias and unfortunately we can't pin point for who at the moment. But it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who's who." Rose answered from where she was typing away at the computer.

"Alright well I'll be back in no time." Edward said standing up and pushing the file away.

"This is simple enough, maybe Bella should go this time." Alice suggested quietly.

"No." He shot the idea down...again. He was putting on his jacket, getting ready to leave.

"Why not? I can so do this." I defended. Over the past two weeks he's been going out alone, saying I wasn't ready and all that crap. So I had just been sitting around in my office twirling in my seat. I was starting to get annoyed.

"That won't be necessary I'll do it." He answered, unbothered.

"But were supposed to be a team, you can't do all the work." I argued.

"I have before, I don't see why now is any different." He shrugged.

"Because now you have me, and I am tired of just sitting around all day. How am I supposed to get any better if you wont let me do anything?!" I shouted frustrated.

He whipped around and stared coldly at me. "When the time comes you'll go out on as many missions as you please, but until then I will go and I will go alone."

"Edward," I said standing up and crossing my arms, "I can do this one. I'm not saying I'm a freaking pro already, but I can handle this one at least." I stated sternly.

He took three long strides and he was standing right in front of me, glaring down. "You aren't ready, when you are you'll go." He said dangerously quiet.

"That is a bunch of bull and you know it!" I shouted angry at him and at me. I had been tiptoeing around the eggshells, but I was done. Let the eggshells crack. "I'll never go out because to you I'll never be ready! There will always be something wrong, something I can't do. You will always have an excuse Edward! Why won't you let me go?" He locked his jaw and walked away from Me.

"I'm done talking about this Isabella." He muttered without looking back. He walked out the door and left me hanging.

"Oh you don't. Not this time." I murmured and stalked out after him. The elevators doors were closing and I just barely managed to squeeze through.

"Why Edward?" I demanded leaning on the opposite wall of him.

He rolled his eyes a stared at the ceiling, "Why can't you just let it go Isabella?"

"Because you won't let it go Edward!" I argued. "What is it?! Pride!? Ego!? Afraid I'm going to replace you Cullen?!" he kept staring at the ceiling his jaw locked. "Why!?" I demanded, but my answer was silence. "Tell me!" I shouted frustrated, I stepped up to him and banged my fists against his chest.

"It's too dangerous for you Bella!" He shouted at me, wrapping his hands around my fists. Preventing me from hitting him. "It's too dangerous ok? I know what you can do,I fear not for my pride but for your well being!" He shouted shaking me. "You're good, no you're amazing! I've never met anybody like you, but you're too trusting! Too naive! If I let you out there I'm afraid they're going to kill that in you. The world is a cruel place Bella, and it preys on the innocent, leaving nothing but darkness. I don't want anything to happen to you!"

I stared at him wide eyed, shocked. It slowly wore off, replaced instead by anger. I yanked my wrists out of his grasp and glared at him. "I appreciate your concern, but you do not get to decide for me. I'm the one making my decisions, I'm the one owning up for my mistakes, if I screw up my life the so be it! But it was due to me! Nobody else. I choose what to do with my life, and I choose to go out there and be a part of this!" I shouted at him, shaking in place from all the emotions swirling in me.

"No Bella! I won't allow it, you will die out there!" He shouted. I took in a deep breath ready to respond, but then the elevators door opened. It wasn't for the lobby, it stopped at the fifth floor and Tanya was waiting to get on.

"Oh, hey Edw-" she started saying her false sweet tone.

"NOT NOW!" We both shouted at her, Edward punched the close doors button and we continued our descent.

"Why do you care?" I grumbled.

In the blink of an eye, he acted. The next thing I knew I was pressed against the wall, his body pressed against mine, his hands pinning my hands to the wall, and his green eyes alive and burning.

"I don't know. You're right, I shouldn't care. I should let you go out there and let you face whatever fate you have in store, but I can't! I think of you ending up like me, cold, bitter, and alone; and I can't stand the thought of it!" He was shaking and as effect I shook too.

"But Edward you're not alone, and if you'd let me be your partner you wouldn't have to be alone in this!" I pleaded.

"There are different types of alone Bella, and I'd rather be every single type of alone that put you at risk." He uttered, his eyes and tone pleading me to let it go. I sighed and closed my eyes, relenting. His body relaxed and my hands slowly slid until they were at my side, hanging loose with his hands still around my wrists. "I know you think I'm insane, but that's exactly what I want to keep you away from." He whispered quietly resting his forehead on the wall beside my head.

I could feel his warmth radiating from him, and it slowly eased and relaxed my body, until I was completely limp. Pretty soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened, i didn't open my eyes but I felt his body back away from mine, and soon his warmth was gone. The click of the doors closing passed, and the whir of the elevator rising soothed me.

_Is that how it's going to be Isabella? He says something sweet and you back off? Where is YOUR pride, forget his' for a sec, and think about yours? Where's the girl who refused to be shaped by society? The girl who learned to play fencing because of pride? _

_If this is how it's going to be every time he asks something of you, you'll never get anywhere. It's time to take a stand Isabella. Get your priorities straight, forget Mr. Greek God, and think! Who do you want to be?! Why are you here? Why train so hard? What's the **point to your game **Bella? _

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I straightened and opened my eyes. "You're right." I murmured.

_Course I am._

I swiftly walked into the office and headed for my office. I ran to my desk and rummaged through the drawers. "Where are you?" I murmured out loud. I looked under a yellow Manila folder and found my car keys.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked, poking her head through the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered as I stepped around her, "Hey Rose, did Edward take his head piece?" I asked as I looked through the papers on the big table.

"Um... Let me check." She typed away at the keyboard and looked through some files. "Ed?" She asked.

"I told you not to call me that Rose." An annoyed voice was heard on the surround system. I ran to her side with a pen and note pad, everybody gave me a weird look.

**Don't let him know I asked**. I wrote down.

"I just wanted to know if you would be on the system with us today." Rose answered casually.

"Yeah since we didn't have a visual aid, I will need to have direct contact for more info." He said, unaware of anything.

"Understood." She answered.

**Mute this end. **I wrote under the above line.

She clicked some buttons and pulled down her head set around her neck. "What's up?" She asked curious.

"I need an ear piece but I need you to program it so I can hear everything you guys and Edward say, but he can't hear me." I said, not bothering to explain.

"He would have to have taken the one way ear piece." Ben shook his head.

I bit my lip, and tried to think. "What are you up to?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm not waiting around anymore, I'm going there, and I need to know everything he knows but i don't want him to know I'm there." I explained, pacing.

"Well you can use a regular earpiece, and we won't connect it until you text us you're there. Then you just have to listen in." Emmett suggested.

We all turned to look at him, Emmett rarely suggested good ideas, hearing that come out of his mouth shocked us all. "What? I had a salad earlier today." He shrugged.

"Ok you heard him, as soon as I let you know, connect me and do not speak to me. Just text me." I grabbed my stuff off of the table as I quickly walked out.

"Wait Bella!" Alice called out after me. "Women are too memorable in bars, at least change your aspect a little." She said handing me a small plastic container and bag. I nodded and rushed away. The elevator ride down was excruciatingly slow, like it knew I was in a rush and it mocked me.

Before the doors had completely opened, I was already out and round the corner into the garage. I quickly got into my new Honda and sped off to the bar, the address clear in my mind. My body was filled with adrenaline, all the way there I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheels, anxious.

When I neared the place, I parked a few stores away, instead of right near it. Before stepping out of the car, I opened the container Alice had given me. Inside were two small green contacts. Then I looked inside the bag to find a caramel color wig; about 3 shades lighter than my natural hair color. I quickly the contacts in, I adjust the wig on my head- trying to make it look as natural as possible, then stepped out of the car. It was lightly pouring outside, so I did a quick jog to the bar.

Once inside I chose a small table for two, that was against wall. I sat down and texted Alice that I had arrived. Instantly I could hear Edward talking to the bartender.

"Jeez looks like a shower is upon us." The young man stated, out of the corner of my eye I could see him staring out the window.

"It really doesn't surprise me anymore, although it still does annoy the heck out of me." Edward responded.

I didn't want to look conspicuous so I grabbed the menu from its holder and went over it's items.

"Its kinda quiet in here, don't get a lot of customers?" Edward asked the bartender.

"No we do, only they're all mainly regulars. So they each have a different schedule, they show up at a specific time, go through their routine, and then are on their way. It's actually kind of nice, you know what to expect from them and you don't get a lot of fights." He answered as he poured Edward a beverage.

"Regulars huh?" Edward repeated.

"Yeah," the young man smiled, "like ol' Billy here in the red plaid shirt, he comes everyday 6:00 p.m after his shift down at the fish market. He has 2 beers and a plate if peanuts." I looked over at the man and saw him reading a book on ancient quilliette myths.

"But since today is game night, all the guys come in at 7:30 to watch the race, they place bets and drink like crazy." The bartender added and laughed. Edward chuckled and checked his watch.

"It's 7:20, almost time."

"I should probably start getting the cups ready, excuse me." The bartender said walking away to the back. I prayed Edward didn't look around, focusing intently on my menu, I tried my best to blend in.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out to see I had one message.

**You look like you're having a panic attack, calm down. -3 Alice.**

I looked up confused, how'd they know that? My phone vibrated in my hand again.

**We hacked into the security cameras, now breathe!-3 Alice.**

**Easy for you to say, trying to look casual by ordering a drink without speaking!-Bella**

**Do you even drink?-3 Alice**

**I...do not know.- Bella.**

I'd tasted beer before, but honestly liquor wasn't that appealing to me.

Suddenly the door banged open and in walked a tall muscular man, he headed straight for the bar.

"Mr. Evans! How are you today?" The bartender greeted him with great enthusiasm.

"Eh, I've had better days," he said with a slight accent. "And I've told you to call me by my first name." Italian maybe? Russian?

"Right sorry, Leslie." The bartender apologized. Wait did he say Leslie?

"I'll have my usual please." He said and went to sit down at a table diagonal to mine.

I heard Edward chuckle softly. "So Leslie, is a guy." Alice wondered out loud.

"Yup." Jasper confirmed.

"Well oops." She answered.

"Wait that can't be, Leslie is a ... Wait never mind." I heard Emmett say int the background.

"That complicates things a little, but not too much." Edward stated. Maybe for him but not for me. I slid off my jacket and brushed my wet hair aside.

"Rose run a facial recognition, see if we can find out who this guy really is." I heard Alice through the earpiece. It was microscopic but worked wonderfully.

"Guys where's Bella? I haven't heard her at all this whole time." he asked skeptical.

Without missing a beat I answered, "I'm right here Edward." I had my phone to my ear making it seem as if I were talking to someone. Edward remained with his back to me, none the wiser that I was a few feet away.

"I need a way to get to the guy, any info rose?" He asked.

"Give a sec, I need a good shot of him." She answered and I heard the tapping of buttons.

I grabbed some napkins and wiped my neck, getting rid of the rain. I dried my hands and my chest as well.

"What can I get you Miss?" The waiter asked me. Well so much for my cover.

"Ill have the BLT and a Cuba libre please." I answered him. He nodded and walked away, I watched him go and made eye contact with Leslie. I didnt look away and smiled at him, he smiled back and nodded. I arched eyebrow and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward stiffen, oh brother. This won't be good.

I took look around the room and spotted the camera, oh that's why they could see me, I was right in the shot if it.

"Your drink, and your sandwich will be right out." The waiter said as he put down a tall glass in front of me.

"Thank you." I said, taking the glass. It felt cold against my hands, I toyed with the straw for while, just staring at the drink, then after a while I decided to take a drink from it. It tasted sweet at first, it wasn't that bad, until the punch at the end. That's when you tasted the liquor, definitely wasn't expecting that and I flinched as it slid down my throat.

I heard chuckling and i looked up to the tall man, Leslie.

"Don't drink much huh?" He asked leaning back in his chair amused, I looked embarrassed, I flipped the hair away from my face and looked up at him.

"I'm used to...finer drinks." I said smiling slightly. "Since my day wasn't going as planned I thought I might as well have the drink that accompanies it." I shrugged with straw again.

"And what were your plans for the day? If you don't mind my asking." He gave me a half smile.

I smirked and shook my head, "I was supposed to meet up with a girlfriend of mine, but she just called and canceled on me. Now I'm kind of stuck here; since she was supposed to be my tour guide for tonight."

He chuckled again and called the waiter, "A glass of your finest wine for the lady please." He ordered.

"That's really not necessary." I shook my head.

"I insist, a way of saving what's left of the day. If you can't have the day you were hoping for, then you must have the drink of your liking." He said and I was more convinced of a Russian accent.

"Well thank you sir." I grinned at him.

He put a hand up waving it off, "Call me Leslie."

The waiter brought over my glass of wine and took the other drink from me. "Thank you Leslie, you are very kind." I said as I lifted the glass. I had seen Nana drink wine many times before and she always smelled it. I did that and then took a sip.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Immensely, thank you." I answered. The wine wasn't all that great either, but I could swallow it with out flinching or wanting to spit it out.

"What do you plan on doing now that your night is free?" He asked taking a drink from his Scotch.

"I don't know, its pouring out there, and I'm not familiar with the city." I shrugged, smiling sadly.

"Not from the city huh? Where do you travel from?"

"Arizona." I answered without pausing.

"Bella, I need you to get him to turn, I can't see his face from where he's sitting." Rose said into my ear.

"Why'd you let her come Alice?" Edward whispered furiously.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to stop her." She retorted indignantly.

"Might I make a few suggestions for the night?" He asked snapping my attention back to him.

"Absolutely. What do you recommend for the night?" I asked smiling mischievously.

"There's a club down by the pier, only the elite are on this list, but I think I can get you in." He smiled and shivers ran down my spine.

"The pier! That's where the warehouse is! I'll send agents to scout the area. Great job, keep it up Bella." Ben said through the ear piece.

"A club? What's the price?" I asked smirking.

"I don't know, a dance? Or how bout you tell my friends I'm the most charming and witty man you've met?"

I laughed "I think I can manage that." I agreed and he smiled.

"Shall we go?" He asked and I nodded. I left money on the table, grabbed my jacket, and walked to him. He put on his jacket and grabbed his things.

"Wait, you got something on your back." I said, he turned around so I could take it off. When he did, bam! Right in the center of the camera.

"Thank you very much, now I'll run him through the data base." Rose said.

We walked out and headed down the street, "Did you arrive in your own car?" He asked.

"Taxi." I corrected.

"Then follow me, my car is this way." He extended his arm down an alley. Oh boy.

I nodded and headed in. "So what do you do?" I asked casually.

"I'm in the exporting business." He answered.

"Your own product?" I asked.

"I don't make them but yes." He said reaching into his pocket.

I kept my eye on his hand and kept walking.

"Holy shit! He's Demetri Belkov! The most powerful Russian slave trader ever. Bella get out of there!" Rose shouted.

His arm muscles clenched meaning he had grabbed something, I made sure to keep my distance but he seemed to be getting closer.

"Ow wait, there's a rock in my shoe." I said bending down to fix my converse. As discretely as possible, I pulled a toothpick sized metal rod from inside of jeans. I saw his hand rise and ready for a strike. As his hand came down I dove out of the way surprising him. He quickly turned around and came at me but before I could get up to fight Edward was in front of me, fighting him.

I tried looking for exposed flesh but they were in constant movement. Although Demetri was bigger Edward was fast, he managed to keep up. But then Demetri over powered him and brought out a knife. I immediately jumped into action, grabbing his arm, I jabbed the rod into him. He collapsed and knocked out.

"Tranquilizer?" Edward breathed airy.

"Mhm." I confirmed.

"Garrett, Benjamin, you read me?" He asked.

"Loud and clear." Answered a voice on the other side.

"Come and take this piece of trash to HQ." He ordered.

"Already here boss. Rose sent us as soon as she knew, we were a couple of minutes away." He answered walking up behind him, and bending over the guy.

"Okay you take him back, and Benjamin take Bella's car." He said grabbing my arm and fishing my keys out of my pocket.

"But-" I interjected.

Edward tossed my keys to Benjamin and then yanked me away to his car.

"Get in. Now." He demanded sternly. I walked over to the passengers side and got in. He slipped into the drivers seat and slammed his door shut. He looked furious. I was almost too afraid to speak. Almost.

**A/N tun tun tuuuunnnn . what did y'all think? I'm sorry for all the mistakes but I was too lazy to go back and review this one. I just wanted get it out there. Plus I did half on my phone, and that always screws things up. See ya! R/R**


	11. Chapter 11-Partners

**A/N Heeeeeey, so here is the next chapter, hope you like it and hope you are having a great week so far. I just have to endure two more days until thanksgiving break! Woohoo! Ima get my sleep on.**

Chapter 11

I rested my head on my hand, supported by the arm rest on the door, tapping my right temple. My phone began to buzz and I pulled it out, after seeing that it was Alice, I answered and put it on speaker phone. Just in case it had something to do with another or this case.

"Eeeee-llo?" I answered in my best British imitation.

"Bella? Are you alright?!" She shouted worried.

I winced at her volume, "Alice, calm down or all of Seattle will hear you and there goes the secret. Yes I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about." I said putting the microphone close to my mouth.

Edward snatched the phone out of my hand, he put it close to his mouth and spoke dangerously calm and authoritative. "From this moment forward until I say otherwise we are off the grid."

"But Edward she-" Alice opposed.

"Off. the. Grid." He repeated.

"Yes sir." She answered quietly.

Okay maybe she should be worried, maybe I should be worried as well.

I looked at him, he looked pissed off, and I tried to defend myself. "Edward I don't see why-"

"Not another word." He interrupted. "You do not speak, understood?" He snapped. I sighed and turned back to the window. It looked like we were leaving the city, aw crap was he going to kill me in the woods?

I stretched my right foot in circles, I felt my blade press up against my leg, reassuring myself. Slowly the buildings thinned out until it was only trees flying by us. I stared out at the green and pondered over the possibilities of this ride.

i decided to entertain myself with my phone, but when I tried doing anything, it said I had no connection. I couldn't text, call, listen to music, it was pretty much dead, even the time had stopped changing. I didn't have my ear piece on anymore but I was pretty sure that didn't work either. I had been completely taken off the grid. I groaned and put my phone away, I didn't even have a book to read! I looked into the side mirror and saw my green eyes. Annoyed I took them out and put them back into their container.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to take off those damned things." Edward exclaimed through gritted teeth.

i turned to him startled, and opened my mouth to speak. But before i could, "No talking." He stated. I growled at him and crossed my arms frustrated . Why I didn't just speak out I had no idea, fear, annoyance, frustration it was all the same.

Minutes passed and it seemed like hours, who knows maybe they were hours, I had no way of telling, we turned off the main road and headed down a small dirt road. Yeah the whole killing in the woods thing seemed more likely by the minute. After what seemed like ages the car slowed down and came to a stop in front of a small, vine covered cottage. I heard Edwards door open and I watched him walk out, go around and drag me out. He led me by the elbow into the cottage and he slammed the door behind him. It was freezing in here, I rubbed my hands together and shoved them in my pockets trying to maintain warmth in my fingers.

He shoved passed me and started a fire in the fireplace, I sat on the edge of the armrest and watched him rub his hands together crouching by the fire.

Slowly i felt the warmth spread, but it was still cold, at least it was a start. Edward slowly stood and leaned against the mantle above the fireplace. "I told you to stay in HQ. Why must you be so difficult Isabella?" He uttered quietly.

I pursed my lips, ignoring him and instead staring out the window, watching the rain begin to fall again.

"Isabella, answer me. Why the hell did you go?" He repeated, his voice loosing its patience.

"Oh am I allowed to speak now?" I retorted annoyed.

"Damn it Swan! You could have been killed!" He shouted, turning to face me. His eyes narrowed and furious.

"As well as you!" I shouted back, "Many things could have happened, but we succeeded."

"That was sheer luck! Bella your life was in real danger, that man is one of the most feared men in Russia. Had I not been there, you would have been another victim! Which is precisely why I told you I'd handle it!" He shouted pacing the floor In front of the fireplace.

"Edward, my life has been in danger since the moment I met you. Do you think I do not know what the risk is? I realize the possibility of my death, but you have to realize that you are just as in danger as me. Maybe more, maybe less. None the less, had it not been for me, he would have never stepped outside and you wouldn't have caught him." I argued.

"I would have found a way." He mumbled.

"That is beside the point, whether you like to admit it or not, you need me. It makes things easier. It wasn't luck, it was cooperation from you and I."

"Bella. You. Could. Have. Died." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Of course I can! I'm only human! And no matter how much you try, you can never change that. Why can't you see this? What are you so afraid of?!" I retorted standing. Enough was enough, I would not fail this time. I had to make him see that I belonged here, at his side.

"We already went through this, I am not fond of repeating myself." He grumbled sitting down on the couch.

"No we did not go through this." I argued, stepping in front of him. "I can see your fears, your solitude, and all of it is unnecessary. First you don't a partner because it's another load to carry, fine then if that's what you're sticking with, I denounce being your partner." I stated loudly.

"Really?" He asked looking at me directly. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"As soon as we get back I'll have Carlisle move me to division 2, I'm sure they'll like the extra help. And I'm sure Jacob will be easier to work with." I stated seriously.

"No, no no! That's the same thing! You'll still be out there!" He shouted Frustrated. "I don't want you out here period."

"We'll I'm sorry Edward but that is not your decision. You may out rank everybody in division one, including me for that matter, but it is the head's decision that I stay a field agent, and I must follow my own orders." I stated in a grim tone.

"No, if you wanted to, you could convince him to assign you a different specialization." he stated shaking his head.

"But I don want to!" I shouted throwing my hands up, exasperated. "It's you! It's all you! The guys don't mind me there, the officers don't care about me anymore Now that I've passed. The head is delighted, and I want to help! It's only you that opposes me being here!" I shouted in one breath of air. I calmed myself down, breathing in deeply. "Why Edward. What is your problem? What are you hiding? What do you fear?!"

He was up so quickly, I missed it, the next thing I knew he was standing and had a tight grip around my wrists. "You. I fear losing you." He whispered so quietly I wouldn't have heard it had he not been inches away from me.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"I need you." He whispered. "It's selfish, and I feel so stupid and weak, but i don't want anything to happen to you, because I need you alive, for me. You speak of my fear and isolation, how?" He asked shaking me. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors? How can you see into my core where I've become so numb? After all these years, there is nothing left but cold, despair, and darkness; yet you stand next to me and I become undone. Showing you the nothing on the inside, but you, you breathe into me warmth I've long been without. You look into me and fight to look deeper. There's no bottom in darkness Bella." He whispered torn. I stared at him, I could not speak a word. His eyes swam with emotions, he had such an intense look I was a bit afraid of looking into it for too long.

"If you don't believe that I can reach the bottom, then why fight against me? Why not just ignore me and let me go out there?" I asked slowly, remembering how to pronounce each word.

"Because I like to fool myself and hope. Hope that you can save me from the nothing I've become." He whispered sinking to his knees. He released his grip on me and I felt cold, though I was feet away from the fire, without his touch I felt an immense feeling of emptiness.

"Edward, the only way I can understand you, is by letting me be at your side."

"No, because I don't want you to understand me. I don't want you to feel the bitterness I do, the insanity I live through." He shook his head furiously.

i sighed and sat in front of him, criss cross and he stayed kneeling. He just didn't get it, did he? "Edward why don't you play baseball?" I asked curiously.

"What does that have to do with this?" He looked up at me confused.

"Just answer me," I sighed exasperated, "honestly." I added on.

He seemed to consider this and slowly sat down so we were eye to eye.

"I was preparing to play a game versus mike's team when I overheard some of the grown ups talking." He commenced, " after listening to a few words, I figured out they were talking about me. So I decided to hear what it was, they were talking about how I was just like my father. He was the fastest one of them, intelligent, and had a knack for reading minds. I heard them say they wouldn't be surprised if I chose to be a combat agent as we'll. Following my fathers footsteps was the topic of the conversation, then one of them said it was shame that I didn't have him to train me. That's when I realized that they weren't comparing me to my father, they were comparing me to one of their best agents. And they pitied the loss of skill he took with him. I was incredibly consumed by this, they saw me as another orphan to pity. That was when I decided to become a field agent. They said that they wouldn't be surprised if I became a combat agent like my father, so I decided to surprise them. I stopped playing baseball, his sport, I didn't become a combat agent, his specialization, and I became distant, I was no longer his pitied orphan." He finished and I remained silent.

After a couple of minutes I finally spoke, "You say you don't want me to live through what you lived through, you don't think nor do you want me to understand; but what _you_ don't realize is I know exactly what you went through, and already understand you. You want to be Edward Cullen, not Edward Cullen II, just as much as I want to be Bella Sawn, not Renee Dwyer's daughter." I explained softly, fidgeting with my hands.

He remained quiet, "Edward maybe you don't want me with you, but I want to be here, and I..." I closed my eyes, and pushed away all my pride, "I need your help. I can't do this alone, no matter how much I try, I won't ever be enough. I just don't have the experience, and without you... I fear I might never have." I whispered.

I stared at my hands, "Course you can't, you need me." he finally spoke after moments of silence. i looked up to find him smirking, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He sighed and I shook my head, "Partners?" I asked quietly. All my hope was in his answer, I hadn't been joking when I said i would transfer. I was willing to everything.

"Partners." He said giving me a sharp nod. I felt my whole self relax, the major struggle was over, but surely new ones would arise.

"Hey partner? Do you have any food?" I asked timidly, now that all my muscles weren't clenched, i had realized how hunger I was. When we left it was nearing 7:00 p.m. I hadn't eaten all day because I had running back and forth from our office, to Esme's, sending her the debriefing on the previous cases.

He chuckled and shook his head. "When aren't you hungry?" He chuckled.

"Hey, a girls got to eat." I defended frowning.

He shook his head once more and stood up, "I think I can fix something up." He offered me his hand, after I took it, he helped me up and led me into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"Please, this is moi you're talking about, I can do everything." He answered smiling crookedly at me.

I rolled my eyes and took a look around. The cabin was small, it was just the living room where we had been at. The kitchen and a hallway with two doors. One the bedroom and the other the bathroom i assumed.

"Why did we come all the way out here?" I asked confused as to why he took the bother to drive all the way here.

"Hm? Oh cause I figured if I couldn't reason with you, I'd just leave you locked up here." he shrugged, rummaging through the cabinets.

"What?" I asked disbelieving.

"Don't worry, I'd stop by every month or so and bring you fresh supplies." He added on laughing.

"Ha ha." I mumbled rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, leaning against the counter top.

**A/N Sooooooo? How was it? There will be a massive leap in the next chapter, and it will be done next ewe during break. A break which I completely need, and plan to enjoy. Speaking of plans, mocking jay part 1 is coming out this Friday and I am so psyched! I cannot wait to go watch it, but i am so gonna die when it ends cause i can bet you anything there going to leave it at a cliff hanger when Peeta and Katniss reencounter with one another. And I'll just watch and die in my seat from anxiety. Anyway see y'all soon and hope habe an awesome time.**


	12. Chapter 12- Beauty of change

**A/N heeeeey, how y'all been? So yesterday i watched mockingjay part 1, omg I almost died! And the end? I was like no you can't leave me like this! You can't do this to me! I wanted to cry every 10 minutes or kill somebody every 15. They better hurry with the second part. Fin nick is so hot and funny and charismatic, it destroys me to see him shattered. Anyway back to this, hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12

1 _year later_

"Left! They went left!" I heard men shout behind me. Ignoring them and their wrong instructions, I concentrated on the 3 people in front of me. Two of them pulled out a long sword, and the small girl in the back of the two guys pulled out 2 Sai from her sides. Even though I was in the midst of possible death, I had to admire her swords, they looked pretty dang badass.

"Leave it to these people to carry around big swords instead of modern guns." Edward grumbled behind me, we were back to back, ready to face each others side of the room.

"You're out of ammo, aren't you?" I asked knowingly. Smirking at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Three floors ago." He answered.

"And you didn't bring your sword...even after I told you to bring it." I had tried to explain that when dealing with old fashioned assassins, swords are essential. Of course the idiot ignored me.

"Now's not the time "I told you so's" Bella." He grumbled annoyed.

"All the time is "I told you so" time with you Edward." I answered smirking. He groaned and I felt pleased with myself. "Katana on my back, on my word." I whispered quietly, watching the room full of people with swords. He needed no other explanation. We both were at full alert, ready for anything. My face hardened, and I lowered my hands to my sides, were i kept my short swords.

Time seemed to slow down, my heart beat was in my ears, and then I saw one of the guys rush at me, sword aimed high. I stared at him until he was close enough, one swing of his sword would have finished Me. "Now!" I shouted, while I dropped to a crouch, simultaneously Edward spun around, slid the katana out of its sheath on my back, and inserted it cleanly in the center of the warrior in front of me.

The room exploded in a sea of movement. I jumped up quickly with my two swords in hand. I took on the two in front of me, battling each with one sword. The girl was more complicated to death with since she attached with two in stead of one. Even thought sai are rather small, with the right techniques, they are a great force. I blocked her strike and kicked her middle, pushing her away from me. A flash of metal in the corner of my eye was all the warning I needed to duck and roll. I stood up behind him, with my right hand I locked our swords together and jabbed my left sword into him. Without even a second to recover, the girl was attacking me again. Grunting as she inserted her force into her swipes. I had only my right short sword to defend my self, and her constant blows had me stepping back, until I had run out of room to back into. With my back against the wall she saw her chance and threw one of her sai at me. I spun away, the blade sprouting out of the wall where my head had been. She charged at me and I blocked her hand strike, elbowing her In the ribs repeatedly until she dropped her sword, I twirled my short sword to get it in the right angle, and inserted it into her side, in the torso. She dropped, her big eyes wide, at first they were shocked, and then they were empty. I took the chance to catch my breath, and the grabbed my sword as more rushed me.

...

"Ow, ow, ow!" I winced as Angela rubbed alcohol to my wounds. "I don't see what the big deal is, so they get infected and what, I'll take my chances." I groaned as she added some to the cut on my stomach.

She sighed and shook her head, smiling. "That's what you say now, but then when your flesh is rotting, and you're leaking pus, and have worms crawling out of you, and-"

"Alright!" I shouted closing my eyes. "I get it, no need to paint a picture."

"Haha, suck it up Bella. Be a man." Edward teased from a chair at the big table.

"Says the one who cried getting stitches." I retorted annoyed.

"I did not cry!" He defended.

"Uh yeah you did, you do every time I have to give you stitches." Angela backed me up, laughing. I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Alice added laughing, "you two did a great job. We've got all their files and Rose is working on decoding them, while Ben tries to search for the people on the lists. Unfortunately for you, we have another case that has just been sent In. And it's of immediate action." She said walking to her tablet and projecting images on the big screen.

"$5 it's a serial killer." I whispered to Edward as I sat in the chair in front of him. We both faced alice and kept out eyes on the screen.

"Deal." I heard him answer.

"A women was reported missing this morning at 6:18 a.m," Alice started explaining but was interrupted by Edwards loud "Ha!" In my ear. I rolled my eyes and dug $5 out of my pocket and slapped it on the table. I saw his hand slide it towards him. "One of the women held captive managed to escape and was assisted by a nearby gentleman. The authorities were contacted and the second female was found dead in the basement of an empty house on sale. She was questioned by the police and then was released to receive medical help. Then today a neighbor reported having seen the young lady working in the floral shop across the street being abducted." she proceeded ignoring him. "Ladies and gentleman we have a code 4, dangerous and possible serial killer." She finished.

"Ha!" I shouted spinning my chair and looking triumphantly at Edward. He groaned and held out my $5, plus the one he owed me.

"You two done?" Alice asked annoyed. I spun back around and nodded sheepishly while Edward answered, "For now."

She shook her head and handed each of us a file, "The survivor's name is Victoria Biers she was out for Chinese food, when she claims to be drugged and abducted. Her husband Reilly Biers was on a business trip in Texas when the authorities contacted him." Alice narrated as I flipped through the files,

"So I'm assuming that it wasn't she who was reported missing then?" I asked, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"No," Alice confirmed, "That was Bree Tanner, a waitress who's friends and coworkers reported missing after seeing her leave the apartment but never arriving at the restaurant. Unfortunately she did not escape and was found dead. As you can see from the pictures the csi's took, " she pressed something on her tablet and brought up the pictures from the crime scene. "She was tied and blind folded, with her own vestments." The picture showed a girl lying on her side, a yellow blindfold over her eyes, and her yellow belt held her hands together behind her back."

I turned to the file in front of me and looked through the pictures it had inside. "How was she killed?" I asked looking at a piece of information that didn't fit in.

"She was suffocated." Jasper answered, studying the picture.

"Given the bruises around her neck, I'd say that's correct. And the shape suggests it was a ribbon shaped string or cord." Angela added on, giving her professional medical input.

"But In the reports it says due to the fabric fibers found on her neck, she was strangled with her own bra. Yet as we can see she clearly is wearing hers." Edward said looking between the file and the image on the screen. I turned my chair so the the back was pressed against the edge of the table.

"He redressed her maybe?" Jessica suggested.

"No, I don't think so. One of them had already escaped, and he probably knew that the police would be flooding in." I mumbled processing the information.

"We're missing a piece of info," Edward said frowning and resting his head on his hand. "Jasper and Emmett, go back to the place where the current victim was taken and look for anything that might have been left out. Take Angela with you, I want all of you on a head set, that way we can direct feed from you." He said standing up an taking on his role of leader. He had a stern expression and his arms behind his back. "Jessica and Mike, look through and analyze all the photos from the crime scene and of the evidence. Try to find a clue as to where the other victim could be." they nodded and ran to their stations, typing at incredible speeds. "Garret and Benjamin head over to the site of the crime scene, see if anything was left behind." He ordered and they rushed off to do their assigned jobs.

He walked to my side and sat on the table's edge, with his arms crossed and expression pensive.

"What about us?" Austin asked from where he was sitting in his chair. Edward looked up and then at me.

I stood up and addressed him, "You and Zafrina go where the survivor was abducted and take a look around, and here," I tossed him my file, "see if anything is off or if we're missing a detail. " he nodded and Zafrina went to grab her coat. "Eric I want you on cameras, go through the footage of the cameras around the places of abduction. See if we can get an I.D on this guy, it might help us find the girl sooner. We're on a time limit here, let's make this fast." I said and he nodded sitting at his computer.

I turned to Edward, "You and I need to make ourselves presentable, we have a survivor to visit." I said grabbing my keys.

...

"I found a set of keys that the flower girl could have dropped as they abducted her, there was something in them so Angela is using her kit to see what it is." Jaspers voice said into my ear.

"That's great, if the criminal came into contact with it he could have left a trace for us." I answered back.

"I'll let you know what the results are." He responded.

"Well here we are," Edward said pulling into an empty driveway, "Think they're home?" He asked taking a look around.

"After what she went through?" I said unbuckling my seat belt, "I'd be surprised if she weren't home."

"We'll then prepared to be surprised." He chuckled as he got out of the car, I followed after smiling. We went up to their door and rang the doorbell, nobody answered. I looked through the side window but everything was quiet.

"I'm surprised." I stated while trying to look into the living room. I heard Edwards chuckle and I smiled at him, "Do you think she had an appointment with the psychologist?"

"It was what they recommended." He answered, after a few more tries, he nodded his head to the car, telling me it was time to go. I nodded and walked away from the empty house. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked to the car.

"What's the progress report guys?" Edward asked as we entered the car.

"Gimme a minute." Angela spoke first.

"We're not sure." Zafrina answered with a thick accent.

"Meaning?" I asked unsure.

"Well were not sure we're at the right place. We're reading through the girls interview, and there seems to be no signs of a struggle taking place." Austin elaborated.

"I was going to suggest rain, but it hasn't rained since Friday." Alice interjected.

"Well that's a miracle." I mumbled.

"Are you sure you're in the right spot?" Edward asked redirecting my attention back to the case.

"Yeah, according to her interview she walked outside, food in hand, and by the big potted plant felt somebody grab her by the hair and put a cloth over her, then she knocked out." Austin read from the file.

"Then she would have dropped her food?" I thought out loud.

"But there is nothing here, not even a stain. No sign of a struggle whatsoever." Zafrina answered.

"Eric pull up the cameras near the restaurant and see what we can find out." Edward ordered.

"I got it!" Angela exclaimed. "Ben are you on?" She asked.

"Always am with you." He answered. I looked at Edward giving him the 'awww he's so sweet and they're so cute' look. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, like saying 'typical, women'.

I giggled and shook my head at his crooked smile. I rested my shoulder against the flat back of the seat and stared at him. Alice once told me that she'd never seen him smile like that, he'd only ever smiled like that around me. Rose said I was having an effect on him, Emmett said that nobody else could ever be his partner. Because they'd both be about proficiency. But what Edward needed wasn't another brain to analyze with, he needed a second heart to feel. I felt myself smile and he peeked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What ya starin' at?" He asked smiling.

"I'm not staring, rather observing." I defended frowning.

"Observing what?" He asked curious.

"The beauty in change." I answered shrugging.

Angela's voice redirected my attention, "I'm sending you the results of the green thing in the keys, it's fake grass." She said, sounds of typing heard in the back ground.

"Fake grass?" I asked confused.

"I thought she worked at a floral shop? Isn't that place all about natural things and green objects to help the earth, and crap?"

"It is, which is why we think the killer brought it from wherever he's keeping her." Emmett answered.

"I'm sending Ben the results and he can look up which company makes their product in this unique way. Then find out who there sold to nearby." Angela explained, that girl was a genius.

"on it." Ben confirmed.

"Great job guys, garret what you got?" We were so close, i just hoped we wouldn't be too late.

"We found what was used to kill the victim." He answered immediately, "It was her bra strap. The removable kind, that's why she still had on her bra, but there were fibers on her neck." He elaborated.

Benjamin spoke after a few seconds of silence, "The victim was a brunette right?" He asked confused.

"correct." I confirmed.

"There's a hair on it, but it's long and red." He explained his confusion.

"oh it could be Victorias, she's a redhead, and they were tied close together, it's possible one of her hairs transferred." Rose interjected.

"Yeah most likely, yet get it to the lab. See if we can get and I.D, just to be sure." I commanded As Edward made a right turn and we passed the village of the elite.

"Got it." Ben interjected excitedly. "The company who makes this brand of grass just had a major sale with Hunter Real estate. They were working on some new houses there."

"Guys I hate to cut in but we have a problem." Eric said urgently.

"What did you find something?" Alice asked, her footsteps were heard as she ran to his side.

"There's two of them, a man and a women took the flower girl." Eric explained.

"We're dealing with a Couple?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"And according to the files, the women from earlier were found in the base of a house for sale, under ownership of hunter real estates?" Eric added on.

"Wait a second, wasn't the owner under the list of possible suspects?" I asked sitting up alert.

"Yeah but he has an alibi, his secretary confirmed he was in his office." Rose said deflated.

"No she's right, guys were looking for a couple. And she could have been covering for him." Edward said looking at me and nodding.

"Turn around now," I told him looking him directly in the eye, "We just passed the place where they were building the houses, just a few minutes ago." I said looking in the side mirror. I could still see the huge gates.

He nodded once and made a huge u-turn that would have scared the crap out of me a year ago. Now I would be afraid of he hadn't done it.

"Ok team we are in immediate action, Bella and I are going after the victim, Garrett and Benjamin, you two are the closest, I want you as my back up. Jasper and Emmett go to the killers office and arrest him and his secretary. Take them into the interrogation room. Austin and Zafrina go with them. Ben whats the address were looking for?" Edward said getting into his professional tone.

"There are only six empty houses left, and only two with a basement." Ben immediately gave us all the information.

"Look for the gate without the lock." Edward ordered and I nodded. We only had two options, but if we chose the wrong house we waste valuable time.

"There!" I shouted pointing to the house a few feet away. Before the car had even come to a stop I was out of my seat, and out the car. We both ran past the gate to the back hard and we heard Garret and Benjamin catch up to us. "The suspects are in custody." Jasper affirmed Through the ear piece.

Edward turned and signaled to them, that they stay on the outside perimeter should they try to run. They nodded and hurriedly went to take their spots, gun out and loaded. Edward looked at me and silently motioned to cover him, I gave him one curt nod and we were on the move.

We descended into the basement, I after he signaled me to, and tiptoed in the crowded area. We heard movement and we crouched low, walking close to the boxes to hide ourselves. My senses were on high alert, they had been trained to drown out mine and Edwards steady breathing and to search for other signs of life in the room. We heard a whimper and slowly proceeded, weapons out and at the ready. A young, bare, girl was lying on her side on the floor. She had her back to us, her hands were tied with a belt, and she had a blue cloth over her eyes. After a quick scan of the room, we decided it was clear and slowly approached the girl.

"Miss?" Edward asked approaching her first. She stiffened and cried. "It's okay, we're with the authorities, I'm going to slowly turn you over okay?" He asked gently laying his hand on her arm. She nodded and breathed deeply as Edward slowly layer her on her back. I put my knife away and careful took the blindfold off and the rag from her mouth. She began weeping heavily.

"It's okay miss, did you hear or see anything?" I asked slowly.

She shook her head, "I was still under when they were talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying. Please, please don't let them..." She coughed before she began crying again.

"It's okay, it's okay, we caught the criminals earlier, you'll be okay." I reassured her.

"No, no, that's impossible." She cried shaking her head violently.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked softly.

"They were just here, they left about 2 minutes ago." She cried.

"Ok, ok, it'll be okay." I said soothing her. "Let's get you someone to take a look at you okay?" I said helping her up, she nodded and winced as she stood. We helped her outside as Edward ordered Ben to send a medical group to us.

"Did you guys see anybody?" I asked Benjamin and Garrett. They shook their head no.

"Guys, our killers are still out there." I sighed. We had to find out who these people were, before they took somebody else, that's if they hadn't done so already.

**A/N Tun tun tunnnnn, what happened? It was almost over, will they catch the killers? Or will the killers catch them? Have a great thanksgiving, let me know what you thought and I'll see you soon. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13- So close

**A/N Heeey guys, I'm sorry for the delay, but with Christmas coming it can only mean one thing...finals. So I've been studying and crying and crying some more. But I did finish this chapter and hope to get a couple more done these two weeks. I must warn you however that my computer is broken so I have to do this on my iPad, and things tend to glitch more on here when I do it on my phone/iPad, so if there's a whole lot of errors, which there probably is, I did what I could to fix as possible. But it is tough because it tends to make more mistakes instead of fixing them. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 13

"Where were you this morning?" Edward asked the sweaty, pale, man in the chair across from him. I was watching through the double glass window, he was interrogating James Hunter, and I had to say his tough nut exterior broke as soon as he saw Edward. It really would have been funny had we not been in the middle of serious case.

"I - I- I was w-with my secretary, In my office. Y-you can ask her." James stammered.

"Yes but it just so happens that we're searching for a couple, and we only have your word, since nobody else happened to see you at the office." Edward stated, staring him down.

The door to my left opened and Emmett poke his head in, "Bells, Rose said the Biers are back. They just arrived in their home. Do you want me to take over for Ed?"

I turned to look at Edward straightening up in his seat. "No, I got it. Keep interrogating him, I'll talk to Victoria." I answered, he turned to look at me. "I got it." I reassured him.

His shoulders slumped the slightest, and I knew he wasn't going to fight me this time. We'll that was a miracle, I had very rarely gone out alone, he always insisted on accompanying me, either he really didn't trust me, or he really trusted in my failure.

I grabbed the file next to me and walked out with Em, "You know this can't end we'll, he's going to give you a full lecture." he said grinning down at me.

"And he knows I'll zone out 3 seconds in, so it's up to him if he wants to waste his time." I shrugged smiling. He laughed and after a quick good luck we split different ways. I quickly made it to my car and sped off. Within a few minutes I was parking across the street and knocking on the door.

A woman with flaming red hair opened the door, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Biers?" I asked and she nodded shyly, "Isabella Swan from the Seattle Police." I said flashing her my badge, "I'm here to ask you a few questions about the case." She looked at me terrified,"I - I already told everything I know to the authorities." She answered.

"I understand m'am, I just need you to identify a suspect for me, that's all." I smiled politely. She bit her lip and nodded, stepping aside for me to enter. I went in and laid down James' photo on the coffee table.

"Please have a seat." She said as she sat on the couch across from me, I sat on the edge of the reclining chair, she set down her drink and studied the picture. "Is this... The man? The man who kidnapped me?" She asked anxious.

"Thats what I need you to tell me m'am, do you recognize Him?" I asked politely, studying her. Her face contorted as she tried to think.

"I-I don't know, I never saw him. All I heard was his breathing and feet shuffling." She said her brow furrowing frustrated. "I-I just wish I could have done something." She cried quietly, "Maybe if I had let her go first, then - then..." She trailed off.

I tried to comfort her, "with all due respect m'am, had you let her go first, we don't know that she would have escaped, meaning both of you would have been trapped." I pushed the photo towards her, "So this man doesn't ring any bells?" I asked one last time.

"I...I" her hand jerked as she reached out for the photo, spilling water all over the table, with fast reflexes I swept the file and photo away from the spill and straightened the cup.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for the mess, although I hadn't technically done anything.

"its okay, let me just get some paper towels." She stood and headed to the kitchen. A couple seconds later she exited, "Excuse me we're out of towels, I'll be right back." She walked away down a hall. I fixed the shuffled papers, and looked around the room. Something against the front wall caught my attention, it was a small antique box. Wooden, with intricate spade designs carved into it. I had seen the design before, but I couldn't pinpoint where. It seemed very familiar, maybe my grandmother had one? No, I'd probably remember putting it away when I moved. Where had I seen it? I stood up to take a closer look at it, the longer I stared, the longer I felt I was missing something.

Then a picture flashed in my mind, in the crime scene, there was a large chest, the same as this one only a lot larger, and it was where the suspect had kept his "tools" for his job. I carefully lifted the lid, and peeked inside. There were cards, and pictures, but what really caught my eye...was the lilac pink nail with a white tip. "Oh my-" I whispered. I kept digging and I counted 10 nails. Meaning Victoria was in on the deal, she was the female partner! And Bree Tanner wasn't the only victim. I had to tell Edward, I took a step back and heard the distinct click of a gun.

"Not another step." Answered a deep voice. I slowly turned to face Reilly Biers, pointing a gun at me. I put my hands in the air, "Easy, please put the weapon down." I asked calmly. Victoria walked in and stopped mid step.

"What's going on?" She asked confused and alarmed. Maybe she wasn't in on this, maybe it was her psychotic husband.

"I found her snooping through our things babe." He answered without looking back.

"Oh no." She grinned, sending shivers down my spine. "If she escapes they'll separate us." She whispered in his ear. He grinned, "We can't have that." He shook his head. "Take off your belt." He said pointing the gun at my waist. I slowly obliged.

"Please you don't have to do this." I pleaded.

"Oh but we do. Otherwise our work will have been for nothing." She answered.

"Why," I asked. "Why did you do it?"

"A marriage is a hard thing to maintain, not including all the outside factors working against us. All those women, flirting with Reilly, thinking they could take him away from me. He's a very attractive and powerful man, and they all look at him with a glow of hope in their eyes, as if he'd pay attention to them. We did what we had to do to keep our marriage." She explained smiling at me.

"Then why the show of the escapee and the traumatic experience?" I asked as I handed my belt to her.

"the escape was the best part, the glow of hope they had with Reilly was in them again, the hope to be free, only this time they were looking at me with that hope, and when they were so close but failed, that hope disappears replaced with fear. And that's the last look they'll have." She rattled on, as she turned me around and tied my hands together, I could attack her now and free myself, but there's still Reilly with the gun. My life was close to its end.

"We have to do what we have to do." She whispered in my ear.

"I agree." I heard a familiar voice respond, and the sound of a gun firing. Victoria screamed and I turned to look at a dead Reilly on the floor, Edward pointing a gun at Victoria, and Emmett and Jasper rushing in behind, guns out. Emmett rushed to free my hands, and Victoria sunk to the floor screaming and crying.

I smiled slightly in relief, walking to Edward as Jasper hand cuffed Victoria. "How did you know? I took my earpiece out in the car and forgot to put it back in." I asked.

"After inspecting the flower shop girl, we found one of Victorias hairs on her clothes, the only way it could have gotten there was if she had contact with her. After a quick investigation, it turns out these two never went to the psychologists, we put two plus two together and knew we had to get to you before this happened." He explained. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned, I smiled and nodded.

he put an arm around my shoulder and we walked to his car. "Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked when we got outside.

"Yeah thanks." I answered. "How bad is Alice." I asked knowingly.

"I can't hear out of my right ear anymore from all the shouting to "hurry up before it's too late! " and "why would she do this to me!?"" he flinched and chuckled, "There goes another one." He explained.

Emmett strode up to us and squeezed the air out of me. "You are so grounded missy." He frowned Crossing his arms. I laughed shaking my head.

"Oh yeah and theres this one too." Jasper added nodding his head at the huge teddy bear.

"Never mind me, wait till Rose sees you. She freaked out thinking it was her fault we couldn't reach you." My eyes widened. Oh crap, Rose was not someone you'd want to get angry.

"See this is what happens when you don't bring me along." Edward added smirking. I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was no way I was going to live this down.

...

I stared at a shocked Victoria across from me. "Where are the other bodies?" Edward asked her standing behind me.

she smiled slightly, staring at the table, "What does it matter? They're dead." She answered. I stared at the crazy nut, what had happened that could have left her like this?

"Who left you Victoria? Who abandoned you?" I asked quietly. Her eyes whipped to me and we had a silent staring contest.

"Everyone left me." She whispered. Tears streaming down her face, Edward and I gathered our things and we left her to her escorts.

We entered our office, me walking behind Edward trying to protect myself. "Isabella Swan come out from behind him!" Rose shouted.

"Is she holding a weapon?" I asked Edward.

"No it's clear, but I don't think she needs one." He chuckled.

Sheepishly, I stepped out from behind him. Alice leaped at me and embraced me in a tight hug. "Don't you ever do that to us again!" She shouted in my ear. I flinched and nodded. When she let go I turned to Rose.

"If you ever go anywhere without your ear piece again, I swear I will kill you! Understood?" She shouted with her arms crossed. I nodded furiously with wide eyes and she hugged me.

"So, now that this is all settled, let's talk christmas. What are your plans Bella?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, only Alice would. "As fun as last years shebang was, I really would like something quieter. So I talked to Charlie about having a nice dinner in his house in Forks. To get away from the big city and stuff." I shrugged, sitting down at the big table.

"Awwww, but this is only our second Christmas with you, you cant separate us on such a big day." She pouted.

"I think a dinner away from all the noise and where very little people know you sounds nice, like a get away." Edward said taking a seat next to me.

"We'll then why don't we have a small Christmas dinner too?" Rose asked. "It'd be different from the huge agency dinner, this way it's more personal. And people actually spend time with their families." She suggested.

"I like it," I agreed nodding. "And if you really want to, we can have our dinner at our place." I suggested. "It gives me a chance to do some of the cooking, and be the giver for once instead of receiving."

"Woah, woah, hold on a second." Emmett interjected. "Mom always does Christmas dinner and dessert. We can't not eat her food."

"Are you saying you don't think I can cook?" I asked mocked offended.

"No, no, I've had your lasagna remember? But it's simply tradition." He defended.

"We'll this year were having it at my place, so everything is changing a little bit." I pointed out.

"Fine, but can we bring the gravy and dessert?" He asked.

"No, I'm hosting. I get to cook the food." i argued.

"Gravy and 3 desserts." He bargained. "Or I take my business elsewhere." He added.

"No you're not so make a deal with her." Alice shouted at him, he turned to me expectantly.

"One dessert." I countered.

"Four desserts, and the mashed potatoes."

"The mashed potatoes."

"And four desserts."

"Nope."

"Five desserts!" He shouted exasperated.

"The gravy." I answered calmly.

"Three desserts and I'll eat all the vegetables!" He shouted.

"Deal!" I shouted, jumping up and shaking his hand. I pulled out my phone and called Esme, "Esme it's done, he has agreed to eating all his vegetables or he gets no dessert. I have witnesses." I said into the microphone.

"Perfect, I'll start the shopping now." She answered brightly, and hung up. He stared at me confused, "What do you really think, Esme could just sit around and do nothing? This was her idea, I simply offered the place." I shrugged smugly.

"It was a trap!" He shouted, shocked.

"No of course not, it was a deal." I argued.

"But-"

"Let it go Em." Rose said laughing.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Now," I said standing up. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." I walked into my office and grabbed my stuff.

"Umm bells, you're only 17." Jasper stated.

"Not to mention the fact that you can't drink." Rose pointed out.

"I may be only 17, but people think I'm an FBI agent so age doesn't affect me, and I never said I was talking about alcohol, I'm getting me some hot chocolate and cookies, it's cold out and snowing." I said pointing out the window. I put my coat on, and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"Oh well, I could use some cookies after todays events, so I'm in." Edward said standing.

"YOU need the cookies?" I asked incredulous.

"Well yeah, it's exhausting telling you I'm right all the time." He smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my cell off the table.

"We'll catch up with you, there's somethings we have to wrap up, before calling it quits." Alice answered grabbing a few files. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No we got it, you go and relax." She said waving me off. I shrugged and followed Edward out the door.

We stepped into the elevator, I pressed the button and as the doors started closing, Jacob slid in just in the tight opening. "Hey Bells, nice to see you're okay." He said hugging me. I hugged him back and laughed.

"Who said I'm okay? I could be dying right now because you squeezed my injury from the gun shot I received." I winced to emphasize my point.

"Because bad news travels faster than good, had you been injured we'd all have heard by now." He explained.

"Yeah, well I have an excellent team who has my back." I smiled at Edward. Jacob's eyes momoved to Edward as if he had just noticed Edward was with us.

"Cullen." He acknowledged.

"Black." Edward gave a curt nod. I looked back and forth between the two.

"Woah, take it down a notch guys. Too much love in one room." I fanned myself exaggeratedly. Why couldn't they just play nice?

Jake looked back at me, nobody spoke or moved. The descent was made in silence until Jake got off on the 5th floor. "Why can't you make the first move?" I asked Edward.

"Because I've done nothing wrong, if he wants to amend things, he can step up." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, "And they say women are complicated."

"Well YOU are." He responded. I looked at him and he flashed me his crooked smile. I frowned at him and he laughed. "You are, I never know what you're thinking." He defended. The fact that he couldn't read my mind was a thing in my favor, sometimes I'd catch myself staring at him and admiring his gifts to mankind. I couldn't help it! Sure he annoyed the heck out of me, and I worked with him, but I was after all only human.

"That doesn't mean I'm complicated. You just need to step up your game." I shrugged with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Well how about whenever I take you out, I never know if you like it because you get this look," he tried imitating my face and looked like he was mid sneeze, "that's complicated to read."

"That's because you never ask me out!" I defended, "You just walk into my apartment and tell me to get ready. That face you failed to make, is one of annoyance. Its like the day of my test, I have no say in anything, you just toss me over your shoulder and off we go." I exclaimed.

"Well whenever I ask someone out, its usually the objective. You're not my objective Bella, you're my friend." He defended himself.

I laughed, "I'd hate to see how you treat your girlfriend."

He chuckled, "Alright, I'll try it your way." He said leaning against the wall, "Would like to accompany me tomorrow for dinner?" He asked staring me in the eyes.

I laughed quietly, it must be killing him. "Do I have a choice?"

He smirked, "Isn't that the whole point of me ASKING? So you DO have a choice?" He retorted. I laughed crossing my arms.

"Yes, I would." I answered trying to stop smiling.

"Good cause technically speaking you didn't have a choice." He said smiling at me. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes at him. Whatever.

...

"That's a big cookie." I commented on the huge chocolate chip cookie Edward set down in front of me.

"And the best," he added.

I took a chunk off and bit it, I closed my eyes and savored it. "Holy..." Was all I could utter.

Edward chuckled and I smiled, without opening my eyes, I reached for my hot chocolate. However, instead of grabbing my cup, I accidently grabbed something softer, and humanier, my eyes shot open and I was holding Edward's hand.

"Well Bella, I must say, you kind of caught me by surprise, but I'm flattered." He said smirking at me. I dropped his hand with a frown.

"As if you'd be so lucky." I mumbled dropping his hand, blood rushing to my face.

"Come on Bella, don't be shy. You don't have to hide your love, we both know how you feel." He winked at me, making me blush even further.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I questioned.

"Actions speak louder than words." He argued playfully.

"So if I punched you...?"

"You'd be declaring your eternal love for me." He interrupted.

"Meaning, that if I kissed you...?"

"You'd be declaring yourself my mortal enemy." He confirmed. "Its okay, I can take the heart break." He sighed, puckering his lips.

"You're an idiot." I laughed.

"Why you gotta treat me like that babe?" He pouted.

"Because I'm the only one that can." I shrugged, taking a drink from my hot chocolate.

"And why I let you do that, I haven't the slightest clue." He frowned his head.

"Its cause you wuuuv me." I taunted.

"I do not, you have cooties." He wrinkled his nose.

"In that case, yoink!" I said snatching his brownie from his plate.

"Hey my brownie." He protested reaching to take it back.

"No, no, no, I touched it and I have cooties meaning you can't eat it." I argued slapping his hand away. He frowned and huffed.

"You my dear, are one of a kind." He chuckled.

"Think about that the next time you critize me." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I would never critize you." He looked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes and looked to the counter where all the goodies were displayed. A woman passed through my peripheral vision on her way out the door, I quickly turned around to watch her coat disappear from the view of the window.

"What?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nothing, she just looked familiar." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Oh. Perhaps you've seen her passing on the street?" He suggested.

"Yeah maybe." I nodded.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" He said in a serious tone. I quirked an eyebrow and before I could reply he added, "Not including that one."

I sighed disappointed and nodded.

"When you were being tied and were close to a certain death, what went through your mind?" He asked carefully.

I blinked at him taking it in, "Quite honestly i was thinking something among the lines of "How in the heck did these two meet? The Looney bin?" While at the same time trying to think of a way to back kick her into him, and dive behind the couch while somehow untying myself." I explained. He chuckled and shook his head, "So no thoughts of regrets, or possible futures? No last minute good byes you wish you'd done?" He asked.

"Well, no. My dad and you guys were my motivation. I had to find a way to come back to you guys so that I could be able to say everything I want to say, instead of simply wishing. Because if you think about it, if I regretted the things I could have done, isn't that like giving up on them?" I asked him, tracing the top of my mug with my pinky.

"I guess you're right." He answered softly."Of course I am, this is me were talking about." I answered laughing. I looked at him and he was shaking his head. "What's all this questioning last minute decisions and death about? You fight death daily." I asked confused.

"It's two different things fighting death and facing death." He stated, "plus I've never lost a soldier before, I'd hate for my first to be you."

"I'd hate to leave without first figuring you out." I mumbled, taking a sip of my hot chocolate pensively.

"You think you're up to the job?" He questioned.

"I figure I've got a bigger chance." I answered.

He nodded, "Sometimes I wonder why, what makes you so special." He mumbled quietly.

I always pondered the same thing about him, and we both had to ask ourselves the same question, "Do you care?" I looked at him, trying to read his expression. But there was nothing to read.

"I shouldn't." He stated at an almost inaudible volume.

That made two of us. I took another bite of my cookie and he sipped his coffee, there was something missing in our complicated equation, a factor we couldn't figure out. "I'll be right back," I stood and went over to the counter. I bought him another brownie and a box of pastries for myself, for when I wanted some later. I turned around and found someone else in my seat; Tanya. I frowned and wanted to storm over, instead I took a deep breath and set the plate in front him. "Here you go, hello Tanya." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh hello Bella, I didn't know you were here." She smiled widely at me. Of course she didn't, it's not like she stalked Edward.

"Yes we'll not for long, I'm heading home. It's been a long day." I stated grabbing my coat from behind her and putting it on.

"I'll take you home." Edward offered standing.

"You wouldn't leave me alone, would you Eddie?" Tanya pouted.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said motioning for him to sit back down.

"How will you get home? I brought you here?" He persisted.

"She can grab a cab." Tanya offered.

"See there you go." I agreed putting on my scarf.

"Bye Bella." She smiled.

"Bye." I uttered grabbing my box.

He looked at me desperately, I chuckled softly and shook my head. I hugged him, "You can't enjoy heaven without experiencing hell first." I whispered in his ear. He sighed. I let go and pecked his cheek. "Happy Holidays." I said to both and walked away. My vacation finally started and all I wanted to do was sleep and watch tv. You know livin' life. On my way out, I bumped into jake.

"Hey what are you doin' so lonely? I thought you were with Edward?" He asked.

"I thought so too until I lost him to Tanya." I explained. He chuckled and looked down.

"We'll care to join me for 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas?' I can order pizza." He offered.

"Depends, what kind of pizza?" I questioned. He laughed, "Peperroni, stuffed crust." He answered.

"Sure what the hell, I've got dessert." I answered holding up, my box of goodies.

He held out his elbow to me, "Shall we?"

I looped my arm through his, "We shall." He guided us to his place, and I felt like a normal teen once again, spending time with her friend.

Thats the last happy memory I had.

"Divisions one and two report to the conference hall immediately." Carlisle's voice projected from my voicemail. It was the morning of the first day of my vacation, and I was being called into office. I groaned and rubbed my sleepy face. "We are on top priority, everybody must be present within 15 minutes."

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, I crawled out of bed and stepped out into the living room. My front door swung open, in stepped a half awake Edward in gray sweats and a black CSIS t-shirt. "I planned on not doing anything for a whole week, and can't even sleep in five minutes." He said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Cheers to ruined lazy plans." I said raising my cup, he clinked his against mine and we both took a sip. "Well one things for sure, my plans of not wearing any pants is still in tact, so let's go." I said looking down at my blue sweats and tank top.

He motioned to the door with his cup and off we went. We got into his car and I grabbed one of his hoodies from the back seat, tossing him the other one.

We walked into the conference room and sat next to Emmett and Jasper. "Any idea what's going on?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Not the slightest clue, but its got to be something bad if they called division one AND two in." He answered. People kept coming in, each asking the same question, why the hell were we not in our beds?! When we started getting restless (and by that I meant started to wake up) Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme walked in.

"We are on high alert, I'm afraid we won't be celebrating Christmas this year, or anything else for a while." Esme started off in a sympathetic tone.

"Listen up everybody!" Charlie commanded loudly, everybody snapped awake, "we have asked all of you to be here, because we need you to collaborate with one another, it is absolutely necessary that you all do at your best, you will need all the help you can get."

Carlisle threw a file on to the table, it slid in front of Edward. He reached out and opened it, "The Donovan Clan." He breathed and the entire room gasped.

Carlisle nodded, "And this time its personal."

**A/N Tada. That was a weak tada cause like I said, not easy to work wwith this. Thank you for your patience, let me know what you think, and happy holidays. Hopefully I'll have something ready later this week.**


	14. Chapter 14- Playing with fire

Chapter 14

"Who's the Donovan Clan?" I wondered out loud.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Carlisle answered, "over the time we have been investigating them, we have yet to identify a single member. What we do know is that they are very dangerous and do not hesitate to harm anyone that intervenes with their plans. We have been on this case for a couple of years, and they do nothing but taunt us, and waste our time with false leads. They are our black mark, but that ends now. It has been enough, and they have one of ours." Carlisle finished sighing.

Murmurs spread around the room, all talking about the biggest mission of their lives. The fear and excitement in the room was suffocating. Edward raised a fist in the air and the whole room silenced as one. He was after all the highest ranking member in the room after the leaders, everyone followed his command. "Who do they have?" He asked calmly. Carlisle looked to Esme for help and she sighed. She stepped forward and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "I'm afraid they have taken Leah Clearwater hostage."

A commotion in the back had everyone turning to look, I spun in my chair and saw Seth being held back by Paul, "Leah? H-h-how? Why?!" He asked shaking with anger, his eyes watering. Leah Clearwater was Seth's younger sister, she was only 11 years old but an excellent little girl, incredibly smart...and snarky. Yet she was the only family he had left, his father died of cardiac arrest, and his mom retired soon after, she lived in the small town of forks, unfortunately neither Seth nor Leah had seen her in a while due to their tight schedules, and it would be too suspicious if somebody saw her frequenting here.

"We don't know just yet, we're trying to see if there was a security breach, in fact Eric and Ben , could you please go help Rosalie and the others?" Eric and Ben nodded, quickly exiting the room, off to do what they could.

"As soon as we find her, I need you send out a rescue mission. Since you will be working together you are free to use the large rec room to set yourselves up, I need all of you at your best." Charlie said looking directly at the four of us, the leaders. He then looked to rest of the teams and made eye contact with each and every one of them, "If you are not working on a lead, you are looking in the archives and all files we have on them. Every piece of information is vital. Understood?* he commanded.

A single strong round of "Yes sir!" Was hollered, with a nod from Carlisle the members flooded out of the room and onto their jobs.

That left the four of us seated, Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme left in a single file out the door. Jacob was the first to speak. "Alright, from memory what do we know?"

"They're the most feared Italian mafia, but after a failed mission to intervene in a shipment of drugs, they soon turned into our personal terrorists." Tanya said placing her head on top of her linked hands.

"They appear and disappear to throw us off, but over a decade ago they submerged once more and never returned. Completely gone off the radar. Eventually we simply dropped the case." Edward added.

"And this is the second known kidnapping to the agency." I stated. Everybody stared at me. Confused to how I knew that. "Edward and Leah are the only two who have ever been taken hostage by them, both at a young age. " I elaborated. Edward looked at me astonished I knew that, "I like to know who I'm dealing with remember? I did my research." I shrugged.

"Alright," Jacob continued, "so after silence for more than a decade, why reemerge now?"

"And why take a young girl? If its vengeance they seek, wouldn't they go after the actual people that intervened?" I questioned leaning back in my chair and spinning to see all of them down the row.

"Yeah but all those agents are old and retired, what if they know that messing with them affects us minimally, I mean after all their legacies and legends live on. What if they're threatening our future? The upcoming generation of agents?" Edward pondered, and we all considered the idea.

"We're missing something..." Tanya sighed.

Indeed we were, we were missing something very important, none of us saw it staring at us.

...

I plopped down in the seat across from him, "Edward we should be working on the case. Not this." I motioned to the mess of food on his desk.

"No, no, you made me ask you to dinner, so now we are _having _dinner. Besides you won't be of much assistance if you get grouchy due to your hunger, so we are eating." He said placing a beautiful steak in front of me. I would so put him in his place had he not taken out the cheesecake. Darn him to heck! He knew what cheesecake did to me, I would kill a man for some.

"I do not get grouchy." I defended.

He chuckled, "Care to explain that to our broken coffee machine?" I glared at him and dug in.

"So what do you really think about the case." I asked taking a sip from my wine, yes he brought wine. I had learned to enjoy it, since it was about the only drink I could tolerate.

"What do you mean? I already said everything I knew." He said not looking up from his plate.

"I didn't ask what you know," I corrected "I asked what you think."

He put his fork down and sighed, "I know we're missing something, and I know somebody here knows what it is. I feel somebody is hiding something."

"Somebody..." I said asking for an elaboration.

"Jacob." He finished.

"Funny I was going to say Tanya." I said squinting at him with a small smile.

"She's a good person." He stated exasperated.

"He's a great guy." I retaliated.

"Alright fine, but somebody is holding back info." He moved on rolling his eyes.

"What if its not one of us, what if its somebody above us?" I questioned.

"Why would they hold back any information vital to the case? They want this to be over as soon as possible." He asked confused.

"Well what if the information isn't vital to the case? It could be a few simple details they're trying to cover up? Maybe its the reason of the failed mission a few years back. They don't want us to know, they want to keep something buried."

"Your conspiracy theory is cute, but I don't buy it." He said shaking his head and digging his fork into the mashed potatoes.

"Well I'm not selling, I'm simply presenting." I defended sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and continued eating, I mindlessly played with my green beans, while something else was picking at me. It was like I knew what it was, I could feel it in there, I just didn't know what.

"Guys we've got something." Alice informed us through the earpiece. We quickly stood up and walked out into division one's room, Jacob and Tanya were seated at the large table covered in files.

"Okay so we've figured out how they got to Leah." Rose began explaining, "After watching through the survelliance videos, we see Leah left the training room and went to the garden." Ben clicked something bringing up the video onto the large screen. He continued from where Rose left off, "Here she sits and reads, then she looks up to the sky for a brief second and continues on to her reading. Nothing suspicious to the untrained eye, but if we zoom in here and look at her eye direction," Rose rewinded a few seconds and zoomed in to focus on the girl, "we see she is actually startled and looks up into the TREE, not the sky. Then when she looks back down, her lips begin moving, is she reading out loud or..." He zoomed in even more this time focusing on the tree. When he did, a blob appeared in the leaves, at first it was indistinguishable, but slowly it morphed into a face. A face of a young child, "was she talking to someone? Particularly this little girl." Rose finished.

"We've checked all our records of current and past agents, this girl is not in our profiles." Jessica said from her seat.

"Then who is she and how is she in our head quarters?" I asked.

"I am currently running her through all the data bases we have access to, FBI, CIA, national security, etc. To see if she's on the records." Mike answered.

"As to how she got in," Ben said turning our attention to him, "she didn't come through the front door, she couldnt have just walked in like that. And we really don't have a back door, only one in the garage, but it requires I.d. and not to mention the fact that in order to get to the garage you have use the main entrance. So we figured, the roof. Angela went up there with Kate and they found a set of small prints on the door frame, and that it had been slightly adjusted."

"Adjusted?" Tanya asked.

"Meaning that it wasn't properly put on its hinges. After I took a closer look, it seems as though they had unscrewed the hinges, taking them completely off and later reinstalled it with a slight misadjustment." Kate elaborated.

"This was obviously well planned, it was an in and out. Do we know how they got Leah out?" Jacob asked.

"It isn't 100% clear, since after Leah gets up and heads to her next class, she disappears from the cameras. We're thinking chloroform and then carried out. But this girl knew where our cameras were, she is careful to avoid every single one of them. Hence her hiding in the tree." Rose answered typing at her tablet pulling up multiple cameras onto the screen. As I observed the different screens, I could hear Seth's pacing in the back.

"Seth!" I shouted with out looking behind me, the scrape of his feet on the carpet stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He said sounding sheepish.

"No I was going to say don't waste your energy, instead head up to the roof and pacing every single foot of space with your eyes glued to the floor. See if you can find anything useful." I commanded slowly turning to look at him.

"Yes m'am." He stood tall and quickly walked out of the room. I turned back to facing the table and folded my hands on my lap.

"Guys!" Ben shouted excitedly snapping all our attentions in his direction. "I haven't found who the girl is, but I found her on a traffic cam, she just entered a coffee shop on Clark st."

Edward, Jacob, Tanya, and I all stood up in sync, "We've got the front entrance." Edward said catching his keys from Jasper.

"Then we'll take the back alley, and cut her off from there." Jake nodded.

We ran out the door and jumped into they elevator, "Do you guys want back up?" Alice asked.

"Negative," Edward answered, "Have Em and Paul's crew scope the perimeter, she doesn't leave the block and see if anybody else is acting suspicious, they might be part of her crew." He directed.

"Copy that." Alice confirmed.

Before the doors had fully opened we were out and in our cars, I with Edward, Tanya with Jake. We sped off at incredible speed, weaving through the traffic, and dodging civilians. In less than a few minutes we were parked in front of the coffee house, "Division 1 in position." I said stepping out.

"Division 2 ready to go." Tanya answered.

"On my count." Edward said stepping out of the car and walking to the entrance, with me on his heels. Resting his hand on the door knob, he turned to look at me, I gave him a silent nod, "Three." He said and in we went. I walked in swiftly my hand resting on my holstered gun. Within seconds I spotted the petite blonde turning to leave coffee in hand, she spotted us and grinned, stopping in her tracks.

Edward stared at her sternly, "We'll need you to come with us Miss."

"My, my, isn't this a surprise." She giggled sending goosebumps up my arm, no child should sound so...wicked. In fact she didn't sound like a child at all. "Let me guess, I try to run and you shoot?" My hand tightened on my gun, I had to remind myself we were in a public area.

"That's one of the possibilities, but you don't want to run. We both know how that would end." I answered icily.

"Ah the infamous Isabella swan," her eyes turned and focused on me, "I must say you managed to impress us all, yet my boss still bet for you instead of against." She smiled cocking her head. I glared at her, how did she know about me? Out of my peripheral vision I noticed people were starting to notice us.

"Edward." I said urgently. He had noticed too for he was already nodding. "Let's finish this elsewhere shall we." Jake interrupted wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and guiding her to the door, with Tanya right behind him. Edward followed pursuit as I took one last glance around the room. Satisfied with what I saw, I turned to leave. As I walked out a young man entered looking down at his Iphone, the doorway being too small we bumped shoulders. "Sorry Miss." He apologized quickly. I nodded and stepped outside. "We'll meet you at HQ, we're going to check on perimeter control." Jake nodded to the alley behind him. Edward and I nodded, taking off back to interrogate her.

...

I stared at the blonde sitting in front of me, "Is this," she rattled the chain on her cuffs, "how you treat all your guests?" She asked smiling.

"Just the special ones we want to keep close." Edward answered sourly leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Cullen you flatter me, but I'm sure Isabella here doesn't want to here that." She smirked.

"Indeed I don't, alright you seem to know us very well, why don't you shed some light on who you are?" I asked smiling. I crossed my legs, leaned back and cocked my head. Waiting for her to answer.

She looked over to the double sided window, her reflection smirking, behind it stood Emmett, Jacob, Alice, Tanya, Alec, and Austin. "My people call me Damanta," she turned to face me, "but my name is Jane." She added.

I arched an eyebrow, "Wow, you must have done something big in order to go from 'gift of god' to 'damned'." I smirked.

"It also means fierce." She sneered.

"Well if we're going to pick and choose, it also means bad and unbearable." Edward chuckled against the wall.

"You know, tomatoes, tomato." I shrugged.

"Where is Leah." Edward demanded fiercely, stepping beside me.

"I don't know what you mean." She smiled sweetly.

"Cut the bull," I snapped "we know you entered our facilities and took one of our trainees, Leah Clearwater. So where is she?" I asked leaning forward in my seat.

Jane leaned back smiling. I growled frustrated and stood up, standing behind my chair. Every second we wasted was a second Leah couldn't afford.

"Guys." Alice said softly in my ear. I looked up at Edward, he nodded at me and we left the room. The door next to the one we came out of opened and out poured the watching agents.

"Anybody else think she's a bit too comfty in there?" Emmett asked scratching his head.

"I would've said a little too happy to be here, but same thing. Something's not right." I said crossing my arms.

"Well I ran her fingerprints and came out with nothing. So she's off the grid, we know nothing about her except that she works for the Donovan clan." Alice stated.

"And we know that because of the pendant she wears and she didn't deny it when we asked her about it." Alec added on.

We all stood there pondering what to do, when a cell phone rang. I looked up and looked around waiting for the annoying tone to be silenced.

"Its not me." Austin said putting his hands up.

Everybody began checking their phones. "Its not mine." Emmett shook his head.

"Mines on silent." Alec said.

Edward looked at me, "It sounds like its coming from you." He said.

"What? That's not even my ringtone." I said pulling out my phone from my front pocket. "See? Nada."

"But its none of us." Austin commented.

I put my phone away in the pocket of my jacket and felt something buzzing. I pulled my hand out and in it was a small flip phone buzzing. "How in the-" I wondered out loud.

"Answer it!" Alice urged me.

I skeptically opened it and pressed the call button, "Hello?" I answered.

"Ah Isabella," answered an old male voice with a heavy Italian accent, "I was wondering how long you would keep me waiting." He spoke as if we were best friends catching up. "I understand you have someone in custody, so tell me how is that working for you. I'm sure Mr. Cullen is a little frustrated with my girl, I bet he's used to having his way with women." The man chuckled, I peered into the observation room and through the window I could see Jane smiling directly at me.

"What do you want?" I spat icily through gritted teeth. I began began running down the hallway, I heard footsteps behind me, and then Edward was running up the stairs at my side, 1 floor up to the offices, I barged into division ones office and motioned for Rose to trace call. She nodded quickly and began typing frantically.

Meanwhile the man spoke calmly, "I want what you want I suppose, my family back. You have my girl, and I have yours, I say we make a deal." He suggested.

"Let me guess, I give you Jane, you give me Leah, right?" I stated sourly, Edward looked at me, his expression pleading for information. I put a finger to my lips and pressed the speaker button.

"Yes it is rather predictable, but we must do what we must." He sighed.

"It seems like a fair deal," I answered "except for the fact that I know not who I'm dealing with. It seems like you and your people know very well who we are, yet seem to be in the dark about you. If I am to make deal I need to know with who don't I?"

The man chuckled, "Oh my dear Isabella, you know very well who we are." He chuckled deeply.

"Edward." Rose called out and an address appeared on the screen, she had tracked him down. At the same moment that she had called him Alec burst into the room with blood trickling down his ear.

"She's gone." He breathed calapsing on the floor.

"Lock down the building!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh and Mr. Cullen, your clock ticks, savor it." With a final laugh the line went dead.

"I want everybody within the building looking for her, the rest of you with me. Surround the building and near by buildings as well. I want this son of a bitch captured." Edward ordered and everybody fled the room.

_You know who we are _his voice echoed in my mind.

**A/N taaaaadaaaa, I know its not the best. But I am working on my iPad and sometimes its not the friendliest of toys. So I hope you like it, or at least find it some what interested. Please let me know what you think, and I'll be making the next chapter a bit better.**


	15. Chapter 15- Enough

**A/N Heeeeey people, please don't kill me. I'm only human I can only do so much. I'm sorry for having put this off for sooooooo long. But any ways I'm back and with a new chapter. So please go ahead and read it, I hope you like it and I will see you at the bottom.**

Chapter 15

"Go around the back, team B will split and block every side entrance there is. I want everything covered. Window, vents, ladders, etc. understood?" Edward ordered in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." They answered as one.

"And you" he said looking at me, " cover me, as always."

"Understood." I nodded. We were all prepared to search the buildings up to a couple of blocks away from where the call was traced from. As soon as the phone call ended everybody was in action. _You know who we are. _Why did I feel like he wasn't just teasing me? Like there was a truth in his words? I looked at Edward sitting across from me in the big black van we were in, he was staring at me expectantly, he had asked me something but I wasn't listening.

"Come again?" I asked shaking my head, trying to shake out my thoughts.

"Focus. We have an important task at hand. We'll talk later." He said in a tone that said we _would _be talking, and I feared the moment. I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded.

As soon as the driver informed us that we were pulling in next to the building, we jumped out before the vehicle had stopped moving. Everywhere I looked, agents were armed and approaching the building cautiously. Bow in hand we entered through the side entrance, followed by dozens of agents. Inside the building was dark, dirty, and damp. Everybody turned on their flashlights, and inspected every hallway and corner there was. Edward spotted an old door hidden behind some crates, he nodded at me to help him move them. I slung my bow over my shoulder and moved the crates to the side. Edward lay his hand on the doorknob and waited, I strung an arrow into my bow and aimed, I nodded, Edward nodded at me and swung the door open. It revealed an old staircase, he stepped in and descended them. I followed trying to be quiet but it was useless, the slightests of weight made the stairs creak, our only option was to descend quickly.

At the end of the staircase, the was a brightly lit corridor, it was unsettling to the eyes due to the darkness they had adjusted to. We turned off our lights, and proceeded forward. About 40 feet forward the corridor ended and turned to the right. Edward motioned for me to stop about 3 feet away from the end, he approached the edge carefully, crouching low, he peeked around the corner. He held up two fingers, then his gun; there were two armed men around the corner. He motioned for me to come forward, I unloaded my arrow and put it back in the quiver. I pulled out a smoke bomb, Edward looked at it and nodded. I pulled the ring, threw it as far I could into the corridor, and pulled on my mask.

We counted to ten and then approached the bodies on the floor, gun and bow loaded and aimed. I walked over to one of bodies and rolled it over with my foot, it was a dummy doll. "Its a trap!" I exclaimed, aiming my bow and looking around. Edward raised his gun and pressed his back against mine.

"Something is off." He whispered, I didn't have to look at him to know his brow was furrowed, and his jaw was tight. I stared at the door that the "guards" had been guarding, it was a metallic door, heavily bolted. I studied it, at the top of the door, I saw movement in the reflection. I quickly spun around and shot the arrow into the right corner of the ceiling. A man dropped to the floor, his red blood staining the white tiles.

Suddenly we were surrounded by guards, all dropping from the ceiling. Edward began shooting at them with a gun in each hand. While I shot up, killing those who were coming out of the ventilation system. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an aimed gun, without thinking about it, I rolled out of the way into a crouched position and let an arrow fly at him, piercing his chest. As I stood two big arms wrapped around my chest and arms, knocking the bow out of my hands and imobilizing the top half of me.

I wriggled and squirmed trying to free myself, he struggled to hold me down. I saw Edward combatting 2 guards while he tried to reload, I loosened my attackers grasp even more and used the wall in front of me to give myself a boost. I pushed us to the floor, finally escaping his hold. I sprung up onto my feet, ready to attack. The man holding me down stood up and swung at my head, I ducked and punched the aide of his torso. I then grabbed of his shoulders and kneed him in the gut, he pushed me away and ran at me, grabbing me by the middle and lifting me. He ran me into the wall, slamming my back against it. I wrapped my legs around his torso and held on tight. With another slam into the wall, my body rattled, I locked my left arm arm his neck, and with my right arm, elbowed his skull with all the force I had. He dropped me, and I slid to the floor, shaken I stood up. I punched his face twice and them kicked him away, he dropped without showing signs of standing back up. Wincing I grabbed a knife from my boot and aimed it at the guy who had Edward pinned against the wall, choking him.

The guard dropped to the floor, Edward punched the other guard who had charged at him as soon as the first fell. He was knocked out and we stood towering over the bodies littering the floor.

"You alright?" He asked reloading his gun. I nodded, "I'm fine." I said leaning my bow against the wall and approaching the door. "You think this is where they're keeping her?" I asked sliding my fingers along the frame of the huge door.

"That or something important. They really put a lot into guarding this." He said placing his hand on the door. I slid my hand to the door handle and stopped, turning to look at Edward. He pulled out a second revolver and nodded. I took a deep breath, opened the door and got out of the way. Edward stood standing with his guns aimed, he didn't shoot anyone, and nobody shot at us. I stepped out from behind the door and looked inside.

It was an empty room, with a table in the center. Nothing on it but a single sheet of paper. Yet what caught my was the giant red letters on the wall directly in front of us. _Bravo Dear._

I stepped in, taking a look around. Nothing else was in there. Edward walked over to me, slowly lowering his weapons. "All that for this." He motioned around the room. I looked up at him, he was staring at me confused. I saw a red light flash behind his head, I looked around him and spotted a small camera.

"No," I stated through gritted teeth. I turned around and stared out into the red stained corridor, this time looking closer at the small details. At the end of the hall, where we turned from there was a flashing red light, and another one in every corner of the hall. "It was for this." I answered, sweeping my arm over the mess outside. I heard paper rustle, he had picked up the sheet on the table.

"Bella, take a look at this." He growled. I stepped back over to him and he handed me the paper.

_Well look at our heroes, they've conquered the fort. What's the rush? The match has just begun, take your time to smell the roses...while they live. La veritá vive all'inizio._

Edward banging his fist on the table snapped my attention to him. "All of this was a waste of time!" He growled infuriated. "We were played." He stalked past me and disappeared around the hallway. I looked down at the note, then at the camera. Folding the note I pocketed it and left the room. Picking up my bow on the way out, I ascended the staircase and walked over to Jasper.

"What happened? Where did you two disappear to?" He asked alarmed.

I sighed, "Where's Edward?"

"Outside furiously arguing with everybody in his way." He answered.

"And now its Jacob." Emmett added striding over to we were standing, under a flickering light. I rubbed my face, already tired of having to break them up.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked.

"It was a set up. " I answered, "I'll explain later, first I need to make sure Edward is alive to explain. Or that he hasn't killed Jake." I said handing Jasper my bow and quiver, then exiting the building. I heard the shouts before I had even stepped outside. In the parking lot next to the building, everybody was packing up to leave, except for the two leaders in the middle.

"What kind of field agent can't take care of the field he's assigned!?" Edward's voice echoed in the silence around them.

"The same type that can't get his head out of his ass long enough for him to see the obvious! YOU led us into a set up, YOU didn't analyze the situation, YOU wasted our time!" Jacob shouted back.

"Yeah well I didn't hear you come up with any bright ideas!"

"I don't have to, I'm just following orders." Jacob spat. That's when they started getting physical. Edward pushed Jake, and Jake charged at him.

I ran at them, hoping to stop this madness, "Edward! Jacob! Enough!" I shouted, a hand on each of the shoulders trying to pry them apart. "Emmett!" I shouted hoping he heard. I saw him and Paul run toward us, to help separate them. I didn't see who but one of the two pushed me away. Before Emmett or Paul got to us, I jumped in the middle, and using my force pushed Jacob away. Unfortunately I turned to confront Edward and met with a fist.

I was not expecting it in the least, the force knocked me to the floor, and my head spun. "Shit." I mumbled. Pain shot through the right side of my jaw and my right temple.

"Bella!" Multiple voices shouted simultaneously. Or maybe it was only one and my head heard many.

I felt an arm around my shoulders, "Bella I'm so sorry." Edward apologized. Before I could tell him I was fine, its not like he hadn't hit me before. Only this time it was with more force. Wait a second had he been holding back? No, of course not I told myself, it was merely the rage. What was I saying? Oh yeah, he was yanked away.

"You've done enough, get away from her." Jacob growled.

"You can't tell me what to do Black." He snapped back.

"Yeah, apparently nobody can. And look where that's lead us to." Jake shouted pushing Edward.

I couldn't believe it, I could be having a concussion and here they go at it again. Thankfully I was used to dealing with pain.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted with all the air in my lungs, my voice ringing in my head and echoing down the streets. "I am tired of you two fighting! We were all played, lured here, by OUR enemy. If you two can't see who the real enemy is hand over your positions, I'm sure Tanya will be willing to accompany me in taking charge of these teams. While you two fight here like children, there is an actual child out there in need of our help!" I spit out in one breath, crossing my arms I turned to face the remaining agents. "Move out! I want everyone working an angle on this case, if you find anything, report it to me or Alice and Kate immediately! Understood!?" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted and began piling into the vans.

I turned back to face the two idiots and they were standing apart from each other, with at least 3 feet distance between them, both looking quite cross, but in control.

"I'm really sorry Bella." Edward uttered after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry too." Jake added quietly.

"Listen to me very carefully gentlemen, if you two can't get along, then beat it. I've got better things to deal with. Whatever happened between you two, let it go. In comparison to other problems you guys are petty, fix it or forget it." I commanded strictly. Edward looked immensely hurt, and Jake looked so guilty. I almost took it back, almost. They needed to hear that, hopefully some sense got into them. I quickly turned and walked away, heading for the last remaining van. I got in and sat down on the bench inside. After a minute Edward and Jacob got in and we took off.

The ride to HQ was awkward to say the least. Edward sat across from me and Jake next to me. The whole way there Jake stared at the floor or the ceiling, and Edward stared at me, his eyes pleading mine to look at him. I didn't want to say anything in front of the rest of the crew, so I glared at his chest. Eventually he sighed getting the message, slumping forward, hanging his head.

...

I walked into my office and took off all my protection remaing only in a tank top, revealing the bruises already forming in my skin. I sighed, grabbing a water bottle I plopped down on my couch, resting my head and eyes. Not even 30 seconds of silence passed when I heard my door open. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was, the familiar smell of ... I didnt even know what it was. I just know its Edward's scent.

I felt something cold pressed on the right side of my face, he had brought me an ice pack. I lazily lifted a hand to hold it in place, sighing at the stinging cold.

"I'm really sorry, I couldn't stop myself, I don't even process what happened." He whispered sounding ashamed.

I stayed quiet, enjoying his pain. Before anybody judges, I'm always inferior to him and him making a mistake is not something I experience often! Besides he's too proud, he needs to know how to say sorry.

"Please say something," he pleaded, "anything is better than silence."

"Idiot." I answered. I heard his chuckle and smiled.

"Even that's better than nothing." He said.

"Do you know why you're an idiot?" I continued.

"I have some theories of my own, but please enlighten me." He chuckled. Inwardly I rolled my eyes.

"Because you can't let your guard down. The only way to get up is to be down." I answered.

"Not if you're already standing." He retorted.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, "Are you?" He looked away, his forehead wrinkled up.

I put down my ice pack and drank from my water. "Don't worry about it, I can take the pain." I patted his knee and stood up. Walking over to my fridge.

"Its not whether you can take it or not, its that you shouldn't have to." He sighed. "You still have a choice Bella, you can still have a happy normal life." He said in a serious voice.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on one second! One whack to the head and now you're trying to get rid of me? That's not going to happen. Besides who says I'm not happy?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Bella look around you. Look at yourself. You're covered in bruises, you're constantly undergoing pain a 17 yearold should not experience. And tomorrow is Christmas eve, you should be with your family, doing last minute shopping. Not racing against the clock to find a little girl. You shouldn't be here." He said.

I crossed my arms, "Edward if you don't want me here just say so."

"Are you kidding me, you're the best thing to happen to me-us" he exclaimed shaking his head, "letting you go would be the hardest thing to do. But if its for the better I'll do it." He said sadly, I almost felt as if he was saying good bye.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, almost on top of him, but I refrained myself from that. "I don't want to be anywhere else, I want to help people, I want to be different. I always felt a normal life to be to boring for me, and now I'm doing something good. Besides you shouldn't be leading a team of agents, you're 18! You should be planning on asking your girlfriend or crush to prom, hoping to score, and then hoping she isn't pregnant. You guys are my family," I said taking his hand, a current of electricity shot up my arm and made it tingly. I had to stop shuffling my feet. "And I want to be here. So deal with it." I demanded, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I felt blood rush to my face, he chuckled, shaking me with him.

"Still a blusher huh?" He asked amused.

"Shut up." I said burying my face into his neck.

Besides, this was my home, this is where it all began. I bolted up straight, "Son of a bitch." I blurted out loud.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked alarmed.

_"La veritá vive all'inizio." I answered._

**A/N Sooooooo? *nudges you with the elbow* what'd you think? Its not like the best thing ever grammatically or spelling wise but I do what I can with what I have. So I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks, see y'all soon.**


	16. Chapter 16- the beginning

**A/N Heeey, so here's the new update. (Well if course its new, its an update!) But anyway, I think you'll like it, or at least I hope you do. Some of you might hate it. But please, continue and find out for yourself.**

Chapter 16

"The truth lives in the beginning." Edward translated. "Okay so do you know what that means?" He asked with confusion.

"I may have a slight idea." I said biting my lip and pacing the floor. "Think about it. The truth? This is much more than a simple payback. The Donovan Clan are holding a huge grudge against us, but why?" I wondered out loud. "Something had to have happened at the first encounter."

"But what?" He asked, only fueling my musing.

"I don't know, but that's not all of it. Why did they call me? Why did they give me the phone?" I pondered.

"First of all, how'd did you even get the phone?" He asked, skeptically.

I had brief flashback and stated, "Jane, the coffee shop, the guy."

"You realize you're making zero sense, right?"

"When we captured Jane, on my way out, some guy bumped into me. I checked my pockets and nothing was missing, I didn't think to check if anything was added." I groaned. How could I have been so foolish? Why wasn't I more vigilant?

"So they wanted you to go to the warehouse." Edward concluded.

I nodded and added, "And they knew I'd bring you..." I paused, because a frightful thought entered my mind, "Edward I think we were being studied." My eyes widened at the idea. Turning to look at him, I noticed that he seemed to be questioning my logic.

"My one question is, why are they targeting you and me?" He asked resting his chin in his hand.

"I don't know, but I think the location of Leah, is in the note." I rushed over to my jacket, looking for the stupid piece of paper.

"How? All it did was taunt us?" Edward shook his head.

"Maybe, but if you and I are the targets, than maybe it was meant for us to understand." I said rereading the note.

"Okay, so the beginning, what do we know about it?" He said brainstorming possibilities.

"Not enough, but we know someone who does." I stated grabbing a hoodie and exiting the office. Division One's office was a mess. There were boards with names and details everywhere, papers scattered the floor and tables, along with discarded coffee cups sprinkled around the room.

"How you are doing, Bella?" Alice asked from where she stood, next to Ben.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Carlisle and Charlie are?" I asked.

"Dad should be in his office, and Charlie hasn't left the training room. He's there with the 1st year trainees." She responded.

I nodded in thanks and headed toward Carlisle's office, with Edward striding to my side.

"Do you think they know what this is about?" He questioned.

"It's our best bet at the moment." I shrugged, quickly hopped off the elevator, and walked to Carlisle's office. I knocked at the door, waiting for a response.

"Enter." Answered a voice from inside. Edward opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. I walked in, standing in front of Carlisle's desk. The middle aged blonde smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"My, what brings you two here?" He asked calmly.

"Carlisle, could you please call Charlie up here to meet us?" Edward answered. The smile slowly disappeared from his face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked starting to worry.

"I'm afraid not." I sighed. He nodded, picking up the phone on his desk and pressing a button. We waited in silence as he spoke through the phone.

"Charlie, your presence is needed in my office." He paused, listened and tightly responded, "I wish I knew, it seems your daughter and my nephew need both of us to be present. Yes, thank you." He hung up, and folded his hands on his desk.

"He's on his way. Can I know what this is about?" He asked curious.

"The start of this mess." Edward answered. Carlisle nodded understandingly. Pressing his lips into a tight line, thinking.

"I see." He stated. "Please," he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat." I nodded and took the one on the right, with Edward sitting on my left.

Within minutes the door opened, Charlie walked in, and we stood up in respect. "At ease." He waved us off and we sat back down.

"What's going on?" He asked sounding concerned.

"We believe we're being targeted by the Donovan clan." Edward answered bluntly.

Carlisle's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he remained calm. We could be in the middle of a tornado and that man would still keep his cool, not that we get much tornadoes here. "And why do you say this?" He asked.

"It was me that they planted the phone on. It was me they called and spoke to. It was us they lured to the building. It was us they were expecting to find the room, and it was us they observed." I laid out the facts before the two men.

"Observed?" Charlie asked hoping we'd elaborate.

"The room was empty, a note and a camera were the only things inside. The hallway was covered in cameras from every angle. If it was for mere entertainment, they wouldn't have sacrificed so many guards." Edward explained.

I nodded in agreement, "We think it's more than that." I said handing them the note.

After they both read it, I softly demanded, "We need to know what happened all those years ago. What truth they speak about."

Charlie sighed, rubbing his face, and taking a seat on the arm rest of the couch, he stated, "There really isn't a truth, just the facts about what happened."

"Well, then tell us the facts." I answered. Carlisle nodded, intertwining his fingers.

"We've always had problems with them. Just like we have problems with any other gangster or mafia group that we have trouble pinning down." Carlisle started off. "Then there was one failed mission that sent us into a downward spiral. The Donovan Clan had gotten into our heads. We were constantly fighting with one another; everything and everyone was frustrated. So when we left to execute the mission, there was quite a bit of tension between us. It was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab. If we could download their hard drive, we'd be one step ahead of them, and finally put an end to this." He paused to let us catch up.

"We don't know how, but they were expecting us. When I went in to download the hard drive, the leader of the Clan was there ready to attack me. We fought...and in the process broke the computer with the information. The spark created a fire. However, we continued dueling. Finally, when the building was completely engulfed by flames, I dove for the broken hard drive, hoping something could be salvaged. He tried to stop me, tripped, and impaled himself on a broken pole."

"Wait, hold on one second. He actually tripped and killed himself?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes, that's how it happened." Carlisle nodded somberly. "Unfortunately, the fire had already reached the disk, completely destroying any chance we had. So, I got up and left." He finished.

"We're assuming whoever was in charge left successors who'd want revenge for their father's death."

Charlie continued, "It is possible that the man who called you, is the son or relative of the leader." He again rubbed his face trying to wipe the tiredness away, "After the incident with Edward, they just retreated into the shadows. We had hoped they would leave permanently."

Carlisle picked up where Charlie left off," When I returned to HQ, we had a huge argument on what happened. We got to the point where we accused each other of leaking information. The person who took it the hardest was Renée." Carlisle explained, "Shortly after the incident, Edward was taken, and I believe you know what happened after." He finished off.

I took it all in trying make sense, "Honestly this only raises more questions than answers." I stated.

"Yes, but it still doesn't explain the truth part." Edward sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Carlisle smiled softly, we nodded, stood, and left.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm the child that lived after their kidnapping, and you're the child that lived after your mom supposedly died so-" Edward began pondering.

"Lived." I interrupted.

"What?" He asked confused. We got to the elevator and pressed the top floor.

"The note. It said lives, the truth lives in the beginning, not is. Maybe were looking at this wrong." I began running thousands of crazy possibilities through my mind, leaving Edward lost.

"Obviously they're doing this to mess with our minds right?" I began explaining as we got off the elevator and entered Division One's office.

"So what if they're keeping Leah, at the place where this all started?" I elaborated.

I burst into the room and called for immediate attention, "I'm going on a hunch here, so please listen, I need Jacob's combat team to head down to the basement and garage. Start there and make your way up, I need you to search every corner, closet, and cupboard of this building." I commanded, the six people dropped what they were doing, grabbed their packs and rushed out the door.

"Rose, please look into the info we have on the mission from over a decade ago, find the address of the building where it all went down." I instructed, she swiveled in her chair and typed away. "My team, as soon as she has the address, I want you to gear up, and head there. Search the whole block for our missing agent."

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted and began preparing.

"What's going on Bella?" Jacob asked standing up from his seat.

"I'm just following a lead, the Donovan clan is notorious for with messing with our minds. What if Leah never left the building?" I questioned. Tanya pensively frowned.

"Okay and what about the rest?" She asked.

"If she's not here, I believe they might be holding her in a place with meaning, or of significance to them." I explained. They nodded understandingly.

"What do we do then?" Jacob asked as I took a seat across from him.

"Search," Edward answered, "Should she not be there, we have to be ready with alternatives." We grabbed the stacked files, that might eventually break our glass table due to their weight, and got to work.

"Anybody in the mood for pizza?" Ben asked picking up his phone.

...

"There are no signs of the hostage." Jasper's voice projected from the speaker in the center of the table.

"Have you searched the remains?" Tanya asked.

"Negative. There are no remains; the whole site has been cleaned up. The entire lot is empty." He responded.

"Understood. Return to HQ for further instruction." Edward commanded.

"Copy that." He responded, and the line went dead. I ran my hands through my hair.

"You're getting pizza grease all over your face and hair." Jacob chuckled.

I laughed softly, "I'm taking it as a sign that I should take a shower."

Getting up, I said "While the guys get back, finish searching the building, I'm going to head home and freshen up. If you need me, I'll be 10 minutes away."

"5 if I'm driving, which I am." Edward said standing up and grabbing his jacket. I smiled and stuffed a plastic bag with my stuff.

We stepped into the elevator and made our slow descent. The events of the day had finally started catching up with me, and I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I heard a soft chuckle making my eyes shoot open.

"How long has it been since you've slept for more than 2 hours?" He asked.

"3 days and 12 hours." I answered closing my eyes. "But who's counting?"

"You can't go on like that, even I sleep more than you." He sighed. I bit my lip, because YOU can, I thought to myself.

"What's the frown for? Why the frown?" He asked. For being a secret agent who's supposed to keep everything secret... I sucked.

"I'm tired, that's all." I played it off.

"Bella." He stated sternly.

I sighed, "Not here. I can already see how this is going to go, and I'd rather be showered and sitting." I heard his sigh of acceptance.

...

The warm water felt nice against my sore muscles. It soothed me to the point where I almost fell asleep in the shower. I sighed as I shut off the running water; I dried myself, changed, and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, filled it with orange juice, then I went to sit on my table. Not at, on, I had the bad habit of sitting on places I probably shouldn't. Like tables, countertops, and what not, it's not like I was hurting anybody, it just was a weird habit. One that Alice happens to disapprove of.

I drank from my juice as I reached for a rice crispy treat that was situated in a fruit bowl on the table. My fruit bowl didn't contain any actual fruit. It was more of a snack bowl, but there were some fruity snacks in it; so that counts. I heard my door swing open, and I immediately knew Edward was here. I rarely got visitors, if it wasn't my dad, it was Jacob, or Alice and the gang. But they all knocked, there only one person rude enough to walk in without a care in the world, Edward freaking Cullen.

"You know one day I'm going to be in here naked. I'd start getting used to knocking." I said in between chewing my bite of the rice crispy treat.

"It's not my style. Besides you don't even bother to open, you just shout come in. At least this way, only you and I know I'm here, not the whole building. Also it's not like you have something I haven't seen before." He shrugged. My mouth dropped open, and I scoffed at him.

"Excuse me? Are you really going to TRY and compare me to some harlot you smooched information out of?" I asked offended.

He shook his head, chuckling. I glared at him. How dare he laugh at something like this? I was being serious.

"I could never." He mocked with smirk plastered on his face.

"You better watch it Cullen, or else I might find myself getting a promotion… due to the death of our leader." I threatened while smiling.

"Like they wouldn't know it was you." He smirked.

"Knowing and proving are two different things, mi amigo." I smirked back; he rolled his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Fine." I shrugged taking another sip from my drink.

"Then why do you look like you're one alarm clock away from a mental breakdown?" He asked sounding more serious.

"Don't worry about it Edward." I answered looking away.

"Isabella." He snapped irritated.

I continued to look away, biting the inside of my cheek. "You're still having nightmares." He stated knowingly.

"Well what do you expect?" I snapped my head in his direction, "I was raised in a world with morals. Morals different than your black and white ones. I learned to see the world as much more than that!" I shouted exasperated.

"See? This is what I was trying to keep you from!" He shouted.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed grabbing fists of my hair, "Don't you see?! It's not the killing that keeps me up at night. It's the innocent that die! When we were in the alley that night months ago, the boy couldn't have been older than 15, I understand that in the moment, it was him or me. But I couldn't do it Edward, I couldn't let go of the arrow." I released my hair, tears gathering, "To him it was also him or me. Then when you pulled the trigger, I-I-I just... couldn't get him dropping out of my head. I can't unsee the innocence leave him."

I looked at Edward through blurry vision, "You were _trained_ in a world where there is right and wrong, but I was _raised_ in a world where things were more than simply black and white." I breathed in the edge of tears.

"Bella, you can't -" Edward began before I cut him off.

"No, the problem is that I can. He is the only nightmare I have ever had, since this began. And no matter how many times you tell me that in order to move on I have to understand the way things work in the real world, I won't be able to. I'm not a robot, I can't simply reprogram myself. I'm only human Edward. And a human with morals to make matters worse." I sighed, running my hands through my hair, staring at the ground.

I wiped my eyes and jumped off the table, "And don't you dare tell me I should do something else! I've gone through too much to give it up now. I know this is where I belong. I just need time to adjust my job to who I am and what I believe. Only then can I move on from this." I sighed wiping my cheeks.

Edward stood, wrapped his arms around me, and comforted me. "If that will make you happy." He rested his cheek on top of my head.

"Among other things." I added. He chuckled making me shake with his body.

His phone rang, separating us. He answered putting it on speaker, "Sir, we have searched every inch of the building. The girl is not here." Paul reported. I sighed as I walked to the couch. I had been wrong. Edward looked at me, quirking an eyebrow at my disappointment.

"Are you near agent Alice?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look.

"She is listening to this conversation Sir. You are on speaker," answered Paul.

"Alice, connect this phone call to Seth's phone please."

"Yes sir." She answered in her chirpy voice. "Connecting...now." The ringing of Seth's phone was heard through the speaker.

"Clearwater." Seth answered.

"Seth, have you arrived at Forks?" It had been decided that Seth should be with his mother at this time.

"I'm actually just driving into the city limits, Sir."

"Do me a favor, drive to Agent Swan's residence and check for anything suspicious." He instructed. I furrowed my brow. What was he planning?

"Copy that." He answered.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He waved me off, signaling me to wait.

"Sir, I see nothing out of place on the lower level. Permission to ascend to the next floor." He questioned. Edward turned to look at me. I still had no idea what was going on.

"Permission granted." I answered.

"First bedroom, one queen sized bed, a desk, and a night stand. All clear." He described Dad's room. "Second bedroom, one queen sized bed, 2 night stands on each side, and one desk. All clear of indications of being tampered with." Then I started to realize what Edward was thinking. What if it was our actual beginnings they were referring to?

"Seth," I called out from the couch, "Ma'am?" He answered. "The room you are standing in, describe the contents on the desk." I instructed.

"One Mac book," he began, I closed my eyes trying to picture his words. "One pencil holder with 5 pencils in it, 2 pads of sticky notes, one mouse pad, one mouse, one lamp, three books, one paper clip bin." He concluded. I formed an image in my head of what he had just said, everything was how I had left it after returning to HQ from vacation.

"Proceed to the walls, describe what's on them." I said without opening my eyes.

"The wall is a light blue, two windows on two walls, 5 portraits hung, one of Chief Swan and Agent Billy Black. The second of Agent Swan leaning against a rusty old Chevy truck. The third of an older woman in a green blouse, a sticky note on the frame. The fourth-" my brows furrowed.

"Wait!" I ordered, Nana's picture was supposed to be down stairs on the fire mantel. "Return to the picture of the old woman, read what the sticky note says." I commanded.

"Right track, wrong direction, you're looking cold rather than hot." He read slowly. My eyes shot open.

"Take a picture, immediately send it to Rosalie. Go to your original destination and do not take any further action until instructed. Understood?" I ordered sternly.

"But-" he protested.

"Seth, I need you to trust me." I pleaded softly.

"Yes ma'am." He relented.

"Rosalie, as soon as you get the photo, put it up on the big screen. I want to see it as soon as I enter. I'll be there in five minutes." I instructed.

"Copy that." She answered, Edward hung up and stared at me.

"They were in your house." He stated through gritted teeth.

"And they still might be." I nodded, shooting up off the couch, and out of the apartment.

...

Edward stared at the picture on the screen. It was the picture of my Nana on the evening of my spelling bee. She had been thrilled. I had taken the picture and kept it close ever since. The sticky note, on the frame, was one of the ones I kept on my desk. The writing on it was neat and delicate. It was too pretty to be giving clues to find a kidnapped child. 'You're looking cold rather than hot.'

"Ben," I finally spoke after five minutes of silent thinking, "pull up every camera near my old address...in Arizona. Everything from today up to last week." I asked. He spun around in his chair, typing frantically at the tiny keyboard. I was hoping I was wrong. How could they know so much about me? I was new to this for crying out loud! Yet, they already seemed to know my every secret.

"Done." He shouted pulling up six different cameras onto the big screen. We all stared at the different images. Cars passing, people walking, jogging, running, and dogs barking and chasing cats. They seemed average in a busy neighborhood. While everybody watched the on-comers, I observed my old home. Hours sped by in minutes, days in hours. Cars parked, then left. School buses came and went. Then, in the images of about a day and a half ago, I noticed something, and I wasn't the only one.

"Wait, could you rewind the top right one about ten minutes?" Jacob asked standing. Rosalie made it so the one Jacob indicated was the only camera on the screen, and rewound it to his instructions. A big white catering van parked in front of the house. People came in and out, delivering food to the neighboring house. When the van left, something was different. The curtains that had been drawn on the top floor, were now closed.

"The top center window, see it?" He asked.

"Is it possible, they simply fell from the time?" Tanya asked skeptically, Edward and Jacob looked at me.

"No, it's not. Those curtains are-were tied back with a ribbon with Velcro at the ends. The only way for those curtains to loosen themselves is for the whole curtain structure to have fallen. Otherwise someone had to pull apart the ends of the ribbon." I answered, shaking my head.

"That's it then, that's where they are!" Edward exclaimed. I nodded firmly. How dare they enter a place so sacred to me?! I was outraged.

"Wait, how did you know they would be there?" Emmett asked curious.

"When Edward figured out the part of them being in one of very own homes, he was right. Then the note said I was looking cold, not hot. At first, I thought it was like they were playing the hot and cold game. Then with the picture of Nana, Edward figured they'd be in my home in Forks. The cold, but they're not. They were talking about my home in the hot Arizona." I explained.

"Alright, listen up. We have to act fast." Edward called our attention to order.

"Alice, arrange for Bella, Jacob, Tanya, and I to head to Arizona on a commercial flight. We want to seem like tourists. Then have back up fly in the private plane, an hour after we take off. That way it won't seem suspicious." He ordered.

Alice nodded typing on her iPad and talking into her Bluetooth. "We meet here in twenty minutes, sharp." He then said, looking at us, all three of us stood straight and nodded. We left to hurriedly pack our bags. All four of us gathered into the elevator. On our descent down, the elevator stopped, and opened the fifth floor. The doors opened to reveal Charlie.

"Bells, can I have moment?" He asked sheepishly. I'd never seen my father like this, he seemed unsure of himself.

"Of course." I answered looking at Edward.

"I'll wait in the car." He nodded understandingly. Turning back to look at my dad, I stepped out of the elevator, watched its doors close, then faced Charlie.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"Yes and no." He answered, sounding confused himself.

"I'm just...worried that's all, you're going back there. And these people seem to know a lot about you, more than I know. That concerns me." He spoke softly. I smiled, touched by his words. He looked at me and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Just be careful kiddo, come back to me." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. We hugged for what seemed forever, then parted ways. I made my way back down and found Edward standing on the curb, leaning against his car.

"Everything alright?" He asked with a smile on his handsome face.

"It's adorable when he tries to be a father." I answered chuckling.

He laughed his melodious laugh, getting off of the car. "In you go my lady." He said opening the door for me.

I quirkied an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

"Just get in." He sighed rolling his eyes. I giggled, getting into the passenger seat.

He got into the driver side, "Don't come complaining to me the next time I'm rude or mean to you." He smirked at me using air quotes on "rude" and "mean".

"You are not "rude" and "mean"," I said mimicking him with the air quotes, "You are mean and rude." I huffed, crossing my arms. He laughed and peeled out onto the street.

...

The plane ride wasn't that bad. There was little turbulence, and the food was good. Although it did help that we were in first class. It was pretty good, until twenty minutes in. I got bored. With Edward asleep next to me, Jacob a couple seats behind, and Tanya in the front. I had nobody to talk to. Instead I reached into my carry-on bag and pulled out a small book. In it were the memories I was returning to. Memories of school, tournaments, movies, dates, parties, everything I had left behind in Arizona and basically in life. I flipped through pages of my life, reminiscing the good times, then half way through the book I came across a peculiar photo.

It was of eleven year old me with a friend at her twelfth birthday. The girl's mom was a drama professor, so her daughter was naturally obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera (Not that I had a problem with that, Gerard Butler is dreamy.) and absolutely insisted that her party be a masquerade. In the photo we were both wearing masks, mine covering the top half of my face; hers covering the length of the right side of her face. It wasn't the white/pale blue mask with pearls that caught my attention, it was the burst of copper sprouting from a head above my left shoulder. The guy was wearing a mask, but there was only one person on the world that I knew had a mess of hair like that.

"What am I doing in your book?" Edward asked groggily beside me. I jumped up startled, his hair was even messier and he was squinting due to having just woken up.

"When were you in Arizona?" I questioned.

"Um, about six years ago or so." He yawned. "I was a tag along, for some escorts."

"What were you doing here?" I asked pointing at the bunch of kids with pearly or feathery masks.

"On our last night, I kind of snuck out and got into a bit of trouble. When I was running I saw this party, I grabbed a mask and tried to blend in. I ended up staying there for a bit actually." He said stretching, "I was bumped into, making me bump into some other girl, and I asked her to dance, trying to blend into the crowd. I kind of lost track of time, spending more time there than I probably should have, but she was a fun, cool girl, I liked her." He grabbed a bottle of water taking a swig from it. Something in his story sounded familiar. "Hey that's her!" He exclaimed softly peeking over me at the picture on my lap. My head snapped down to the book.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"Her." He said pointing at the girl on the left. The. One. With. The. Pearly. Mask.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I uttered.

"What?" He asked leaning back.

"Edward," I said pulling out the photo from its protective cover, "Are you sure this is her?" I asked pointing at the picture.

"Mhm." He nodded. "I'd never forget those-" he stopped abruptly and yanked the photo out of my hand. "Holy crap." He murmured.

"Bella, who is this girl." He asked not moving his eyes from the picture.

"I have a feeling you know." I answered biting my lip, he looked up at me slowly, his green eyes big and wide. How could I have not recognized those green orbs?!

"How could I have not recognized you?!" He asked himself disbelieving. "Or worse how could you not have recognized me?!" He asked offended. My mouth dropped open, "Oh I don't know, it could have something to do with the fact that we were wearing masks, or that it was years ago, or THAT I WAS TRYING NOT TO BE KILLED BY YOU!" I exclaimed while trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly. Then frowned, "Wait then that means-" he started smirking before I interrupted.

"Forget that for sec," I said raising my finger, my eyes widening to a point I didn't think they could go, "That means that you...were my first kiss." I uttered, trying to make sense of this craziness. I looked at him, his eyes widen even further, before the crooked smile slide on his face.

...

The rest of the plane ride was...interesting to sum it up. We kept looking at this from every angle, he could have easily attended a different party, with the same theme. But he described things of the evening that he would only know if he was there...or reading my mind, let's hope it wasn't the latter. I sometimes got distracted if he was in the right lighting, and I did not need him knowing that.

When we finally landed, Alice informed us that the guys would be arriving in less than an hour in the private plane. Meanwhile, we checked into the hotel. Since we wouldn't be staying for long, we opted for the suite with two bedrooms and a pullout couch. I paced the front of the window, biting my lip. It was killing me to wait; I wanted to go see the people who dared enter my home. MY home, the place where my nana raised me and left to me. The only thing she left me other than the truth, the only thing that held her essence. They dared taint it with their malice. I was seething on the inside. The shock of earlier being overshadowed by my fury.

Jake walked in from one of the rooms, "I just got word that Jane was spotted in a nearby store." He informed us.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait, it might be a false alarm. And should something else happen, we need to be ready." He said holding his hand up, stopping me. "I say Tanya and I go check it out. If anything happens, we'll call you. If not, we come right back here." He suggested.

Edward nodded, and I sat back down. They grabbed their stuff and left. I groaned, "I hate waiting."

Edward chuckled, sat down next to me, and mocked, "Patience is a virtue."

I looked at him, eye brows raised, "That's rich coming from you, Mr. I can't wait 5 minutes."

"We were already late, and you were taking forever." He defended.

"Late? We were an hour early!" I exclaimed.

"Everyone knows if you want good seats at a movie premier, you have to get there early." He retorted, crossing his arms. I chuckled leaning back and falling asleep.

_"Isabella, my dear." Answered a voice from the shadows._

_I spun in the voices direction, "Who's there?" I shouted pulling out my gun._

_"Don't play dumb, you know who I am." The voice answered as it came closer. The mysterious figure's face was still covered in the darkness._

_I cocked my gun, "I'm not up for games who are you!" I shouted._

_"You tell me." They said before leaving at me._

I sat up straight, taking in a deep breath. That was the first dream I've had that didn't involve the kid.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked bringing me a glass of water. I nodded downing the water.

"Yeah, I just have this uneasy feeling. How long has it been since Jake and Tanya left?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes." He responded.

I stood up, "Something's off." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To my house, to get this over with." I said putting the jacket on.

"No Bella, not yet. We need to wait." He said grabbing my arm.

"Edward, think about it. All of this is because of me. They want something from me. Whether I go with back up or not, whatever it is, it's directed at me." I said looking at him. He stared into my eyes for a long time, searching for something. He nodded, releasing me, "Let's go."

We left the room, quickly heading to a taxi stop. We climbed in, giving him the address to my old home. When we arrived, he paid, and we got out. "Do you want to sneak in, or go through the front door?" He asked.

"Front door. They'll be expecting us anyway." I answered. He nodded, and we approached the house. The door creaked open. I didn't remember it making that sound. The living room was dark, the only lighting in from the setting sun. Edward closed the door behind us. I walked over to the bureau, looking at all the old pictures.

"It's strange, being back, isn't it?" A female voice asked from behind us. Startled I turned around, blade out and ready. Edward grabbed and raised his gun.

I couldn't see the person, she was hiding in the corner. "Who are you?" Edward questioned.

The woman chuckled, sending goose bumps down my spine. "That's a good question, why don't you ask Isabella."

I glared at the darkness, "I don't know who you are, show yourself!" I demanded.

"As you wish." She answered taking three slow steps forward. The light slid up her body, resting on her face. The woman smiled, "Oh come on dear, I know you've heard something about me."

I gasped, almost dropping my blade. "Renee Dwyer." Edward and I whispered together.

**A/N Soooooooooooo? What'd you think? Like I said, I hope you liked it, if you didnt there's nothing I can do about it, except apologize. So please let me know what you think, and I'll try to update sooner.**


	17. Chapter 17- Death is only the beginning

**A/N Hi guys, so I've been trying to keep up with my updating, and so far its been going good, and I'm a little proud of that (yay!) Anyways, thank you to all who have stuck through with me, and I'll see you st the bottom of the page.**

Chapter 17

I stared in disbelief and found myself whispering,"Th-that's impossible." Renee Dwyer died after I was born; she had been torn apart and burned in the car accident. She couldn't have been standing in front of me. It was simply impossible.

"You, out of all people Isabella, should know nothing is impossible." She smiled, making my skin crawl. I heard the click of a bullet sliding into place, Edward was no longer staring in shock but aiming at her.

"Where is Leah Clearwater?" He demanded glaring at her. The mention of Leah brought me back to why I was there—to my current priority. I re-adjusted the grip of my blade.

The woman in front of me took two steps to the right, getting closer to the hall that led to the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, business must come first I suppose. There's always time to chat later." She answered, as if she had not just risen from the dead and was talking about a kidnapped little girl. "As I'm sure you might know, I ask for something in place of the girl." She snapped her fingers; in entered a young man, he was cloaked, making it impossible to see his features. Over his shoulder slung, a small body, Leah.

"What do you want?" He spat.

Her features hardened, yet she still smiled. Seeming almost unreal, this couldn't be...couldn't be...my-my mother? Could it?

"I suggest a trade, one hostage," she looked at Leah and the young man set her on the floor at the feet of the woman, "for another." She finished looking up at us. Edward's jawline tightened. I could see him debating what to do. Suddenly, before I could say or do anything he nodded sharply. "Alright, I'll stay and Bella and Leah leave." He answered.

She grinned, looking at me, as if she had anticipated this happening. I couldn't let that happen. After the shock I finally found my voice. "No," I stated firmly, looking her in the eye, "I'll stay."

"Not a chance. I won't allow it." Edward growled. I looked at him, seeing a look of stubbornness settle on his face. He was not going to make this easy.

"I'm not asking. You will take Leah Clearwater and get her to safety. She is your objective; she is your priority." I sternly ordered.

"You can't order me Bella." He snapped, his eyes alive with fury and stubbornness. He seemed determined to get me out of here, unfortunately so was I.

"Sub-section C, under duties and protocols of second in command states that should the head be in a state in which he is incapable of acting clearly upon his duties, the second in line will be issued a temporary state of command." I recited a part of the stupid book I had to memorize.

"I am perfectly capable of acting as I should." He defended firmly, turning his head to look back at the woman with the child.

"You are too personally involved, to be on the case any further." I stated, "Therefore, I am taking over. You are to do as ordered, agent." I answered, projecting as much authority as I could muster. His jaw tightened even further, he would not budge unless I did something.

"I hate to break the tug of war up, but I do have a schedule to keep darlings." Renee stated, sounding amused.

"I'm not leaving her here with you. Bella grab Leah and go." Edward growled showing that he was more frustrated.

"You heard him Bella." She let my name roll off her tongue, mocking me. That's when I understood what she had planned, or at least I had an idea. If I was correct, there was no way in hell Edward could stay here.

"One minute. That's all I ask. One minute in private." I pleaded. She quirked an eyebrow, nodded, and stepped out of the room—through the front door. The young man picked Leah up following her.

"They're going to get away." Edward snapped furiously. He was upset that I disobeyed him.

"No, they're not. The whole reason they took her was to end up here. With this deal." I answered. I had to make him see he had to leave. "Edward, it's better that I go with her. You run a higher risk of getting hurt, where as I have a feeling she won't touch me, at least not yet. That gives you enough time to wait for Emmett and back up, to come and stop this." Edward lowered his gun, his brows knitted together worried.

He approached me, holstering his gun. I looked away, knowing the expression that would follow, making me cave in. He placed one hand on each of my cheeks and gently made me look at him. His eyes were pleading, "I can't let you go Bella, who knows what she could do to you. I won't let her harm you." He said searching my face. I shut my eyes, trying not to see his pleading face anymore.

"That would be nothing compared to what she has planned for you." I whispered, "I can't let that happen. Leah needs you; she is your objective." I forced each word out trying not to break down or give in.

His right thumb stroked my cheek, making me open my eyes. "Maybe," he whispered, "but you're my priority."

I sighed, fighting every emotion inside of me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Before he could register what that meant, I grabbed the gun from his holster, stepped back, and aimed at him. He looked shocked. I cocked the gun; my body jumped with the hiccups I tried to swallow. "We've come to new terms of agreement." I shouted, my eyes never leaving him. He realized what I was doing, and fury poured onto his face. The door behind me swung open, "Edward takes Leah, and I stay with you." I stated.

"Bella, no." He growled furiously. I stepped back so that I was standing next to Renee.

"Drop the girl, and I walk with you." I spat out. Renee looked at me amused as she nodded at the young man. He set Leah down and walked out the door.

"Shall we, dear?" Renee asked as I choked down another hiccup.

Edward took a step forward, his intentions clear, "Eh, eh, not another move." I re-aimed his gun at him.

"Don't do this Bella." He pleaded. I took another stepped back, tears swimming in my eyes.

"I have to." I answered, taking another step back. I felt the wind hit my back. The day I return to Arizona, and it happens to be freezing. Oh the irony. I was almost out. He shook his head no. For the first time in my life, I saw Edward look desperate. I nodded, mouthing the words, "Because I love you." I stepped out to the porch, slamming the door shut as I did. I had seen that the lock had already been put in place. So when I closed it, the door automatically locked. I dropped the gun on the porch and ran out; a man grabbed my arm and shoved me into the back of a car. He pushed me to the middle and then climbed in himself. Sitting to the side of me, a gun on his lap.

"Well, I must say. I didn't think you'd end up getting your way." Renee smiled at me, sitting to the other side of me.

"Well, I must say, you're looking pretty good for a corpse." I mocked her, crossing my arms. I pinched my lips into a tight line and glared at the floor.

I heard a soft chuckle but didn't look up. I kept telling myself it was all a dream. No, a nightmare, but the pain in my chest told me this was actually happening. She was here, not 6 feet underground; and she had abandoned me. My jaw clenched causing me to shut my eyes in order to calm down. I sat there for what seemed like hours, jiggling and jumping along with the car. Before I knew it, the car came to a stop, and the door opened. I was yanked out by the man who was sitting beside me. Once out, he had a firm grip on my arm.

"Let me go!" I growled yanking my arm away. "I can manage on my own."

"If you try anything-" he began to threaten me.

"You shoot me." I snapped, "I know how these things work."

He eyed me warily before walking to the warehouse in front of us. I followed with two guards at my side, and Renee in front of me. They led me inside, down several corridors, winding, and turning until they stopped in front of a room. He opened the door, motioning for me to enter.

I walked in, head held high, and turned to watch them close the door shut. I heard the sliding of a latch. I was locked in. The room was empty except for a black couch pressed against the back wall. The entire room was white, without windows or exits. I knew that if I was in here for more than a couple of hours, I'd go insane. Silence and emptiness would surely get to me. I plopped down on the couch, might as well make myself comfortable, no use in wasting energy.

It wasn't even a minute when the door reopened, letting Renee in. I looked at her with a bored expression, not even bothering to get up. "Oh please do make yourself comfortable." She mocked.

I looked up at the ceiling, my lips pressed into a thin line, in an attempt to keep myself from going off on her.

"I know what you're thinking." She said leaning against the wall. I turned my head looking at her, raising my eyebrows in a challenging manner. "You want to know what happened, why I'm alive, and why I wasn't with you." She summed up my entire state of mind, of course I wouldn't let her know that.

"Actually I was thinking about chocolate chip mint ice cream, but since you bring that up, do entertain me with your life story." I answered flatly.

She frowned. My attitude getting to her, yet she continued anyway. "When I arrived at your grandmother's place, I was very hurt and angry. I was furious at how I was treated. I was innocent." She exclaimed, I rolled eyes and nodded.

"She helped me through my pregnancy, then finally you were born. I knew that if anyone found out where I was and that I had you...well I'd be doing you a favor by letting you go. I staged the car accident and my death, and then I was approached by these people. They took me in and helped me plan my revenge on the people that took everything away from me." She finished softly.

"If you were innocent, as you claim, why run? And what happened to Edward's parents?" I asked sitting up on the couch.

"When we were preparing for the mission, I had been running late, because I had been undergoing some tests. Then I was being cautious and acting funny, because I had just found out I was pregnant. I had planned to tell your father after the mission. But we were attacked, I worried about protecting you, didn't protect my weapon; the man took it and shot both Elizabeth and Edward with my gun." She explained her face hard to read, "I kicked the weapon out of his hand, when he ran I went after him. Then people jumped to conclusions and by then the whole situation had been staged to make me look like the culprit."

"And the leaking information?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"I was framed." She snapped. "Someone was trying to make me take the fall."

"And abandoning your only daughter was going to change that." I added sarcastically.

"I know it's hard for you to believe that I did this in your best interest but-" she began arguing.

"No!" I exclaimed standing up, "it's not hard for me to believe much nowadays. I can see straight through your bullshit." I stated crossing my arms and glaring at her. "Don't come at me with the victim role. You have been planning this since the day I was born. Whether you approached them or they approached you doesn't matter, what does matter is that you accepted and planned this. This," I raised my arms twirling them in a circle to emphasize the situation, "was never about me. The clues were directed at me, you knew I'd figure them out, but you also knew Edward would never let me come alone. He'd be at my side, and that's exactly what you wanted. So cut the bull! What the hell do you want with him!?" I growled.

She sneered at me, "My dear, I didn't expect you to inherit my keenness. I knew you would be of use to me the minute I saw your eyes." She smiled. "They were his eyes," she spat the word 'his', talking about my father pained her, "so I thought…If you grew up in a world that made you look at the bright side, sooner or later your grandmother would bite the dust, and you'd end up going to CSIS. Of course with the charm you grew to have, I knew you'd tame our greatest threat: Edward Cullen." She hissed. I clenched my jaw, fighting the urge to strangle her.

"And you did!" She continued, laughing, "You accomplished reigning him in. All I had to do was bring you here, and you'd bring him to me. Then I get rid of him, and tada," She sang "Good bye CSIS's defense, and I get my revenge." She grinned.

"How did you know he would be a threat to you? For all we know he could have been a tech or combat leader." I shrugged.

She smiled, "It's in his blood dear, just like I knew you wouldn't fail me." She answered, making me want to kill her.

"You'll never get him," I growled. "He's too good."

"Everybody has their weakness," she said looking down at her phone, "and I have his right where I need it to be." She laughed heading to the door.

"If you hurt him, you'll wish you'd died in that car many years ago." I threatened my eyes watering.

She turned to look at me over her shoulder; her hand on the handle, "Oh honey, don't start something you won't finish." She smirked as she opened the door and walked out. I ran to the handle a second after I heard the latch close.

I sank to my knees, clutching fistfuls of my hair. Life would have been easier had she stayed dead or had she never had me. At least I would never have put Edward in danger. I paced the length of that room hundreds of times. Finally after what seemed like hours (I had no idea, I had no way of telling time), the sound of the latch rising startled me. I pressed myself against the wall next to the entrance, ready to attack and escape.

The door slowly opened. I waited until I heard someone step in, then I jumped out from behind the door, punching the guy in the face. I kicked him I'm the gut and tried to grab his gun. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett?!" I asked startled.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your butt?" He asked rubbing his jaw.

"Emmett!" I shouted jumping on him and squeezing him in a tight hug. He hugged me back then pushed me away.

"Come on! We don't have a lot of time." He said handing me a pack of my knives. I nodded and grabbed them.

We ran into the corridor and maneuvered our way to what I hoped was an exit. Around many corners we were met with many guards, Emmett shot them down, while I covered his back. When we turned a right corner, we ran into Edward and Seth. "Bella!" They both shouted in unison. I hugged Seth first, then Edward. He pulled me into a tight hug, tighter than he'd ever done before.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm okay." I assured him softly, feeling happy again, then I remembered my conversation with Renee. "We have to go, now!" I urged heading down the hallway. The guys followed me, we entered a big empty room, the ground littered with dead, there were three corridors. I didn't know which way to go.

"This way." Edward directed, choosing the one on the left. We ran for about two more minutes before I finally saw the exit. We picked up our speed, bursting through the door, and out into the open air. Up ahead I saw dozens of cars and agents, all armed.

"Bella!" Alice shouted running out of a car. She ran to me and jumped up to hug me.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I tagged along with the guys, planning missions, then I heard about you. I couldn't stay at the hotel." She cried into my ear. I winced but hugged her tight. We walked over to the rest of the crew. Jake approached me as he took off his bullet proof vest, blood dripping from a gash on his cheek.

"Bells." He said embracing me.

"Jake." I smiled, "What happened with the Jane thing?" I asked looking at him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. We scouted everywhere, then tried to talk to the person who reported Jane. There was no sign of them. It was all a distraction." He growled.

I had a terrible feeling, I looked behind me and spun in a circle. "Emmett!" I shouted at him as he walked toward a nearby car. I ran to him."Where's Edward?!" I asked frantically.

"Um, I saw him running back into the building, guess he forgot something." He shrugged. My eyes widen in horror, Renee's grin flashing through my mind, I began running back to the building. After about five steps, I was flying through the air. A huge explosion brought the whole building down. The blast sending me through the air and onto the floor. My ears were ringing, I opened my eyes and blurry people were running all over the place. I tried to sit up, my whole body aching, I could feel blood trickling down my ear. I propped myself up on one arm, the building ablaze. Everything was hazy, I couldn't focus.

I stood up, my head spinning, my thoughts finally stopped buzzing after a minute and I realized what had happened. I looked around me, frantically trying to find him. After scanning every face, I slowly turned stare at the fire. "EDWARD!" I shrieked.

I tried running into the building, but Jasper held me back. I struggled against him, trying to free myself from his grasp, tears streaming down my face.

"No, you can't go in there." Jasper pulled me into him.

"He's in there." I cried clutching his shirt.

"I know." He whispered, staring in disbelief at the inferno in front of him. He pressed me into him, patting my hair. I started to cry, at first quietly, then louder and louder. My body shook with each sob and then began the screaming. My legs buckled under me. Jasper slid to the floor with me, him grasping my head. Shushing me softly, tears marked his face, I unraveled myself in his arms.

"We have to put the fire out! I want everybody searching the area!" Jacob ordered. Every uninjured agent got to work. I stayed on the floor, in Jaspers arms. Renee's words repeating themselves in my head over and over again. Eventually I stopped screaming, my throat hoarse, and my lungs tired from rushing out so much air. Eventually I stopped sobbing, tears kept pouring out but no more sobs. Eventually, I stopped crying, my body was too tired and dehydrated to produce anymore tears. I simply stared into space.

After 3 hours of sitting in the floor, and the agents looking under every piece ash, the search finished. I heard footsteps to my right, then a shadow thrown against the concrete from the rising sun. "There is no sign of Edward, just many burned bodies." Garrett reported. That's when I stopped feeling. Someone's phone beeped, who's I didn't know or care, but I heard someone murmur "Merry Christmas."

...

I sat in a chair at my table simply staring at the steam rise and disappear from my coffee. My hands around the mug, its warmth not quite warming me up. The whole apartment was freezing, no matter how high I turned up the heater. I seemed to always be shivering and feeling cold to the bone. I heard the door behind me open, I jumped out of my seat, my heart beating rapidly, had it all been a giant misunderstanding?! Charlie stepped in, his eyes dark and sad. I sunk to the ground, hugging my knees. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to me on the floor, wrapping arm around me. "They held the ceremony in the garden." He whispered, kissing the side of my forehead. It had been 3 days after Arizona. I hadn't spoken a word since we had arrived in Seattle. I hadn't answered a single phone call or text, even when they were calling to tell me that Edward's memorial service was this evening.

I closed my eyes resting my head against his shoulder. The rain pounding against the glass windows. "Bells, you can't continue like this. You have to go back, and continue with your life." Charlie pleaded. This was nothing new, he was stating what everybody else had already had.

"He would have wanted you to. After all the work and effort you put to get where you are, he would have liked you to finish what you started." He whispered running his hand up and down my back soothingly. I bolted up straight. He probably thought I was rejecting his words, like I had done with everybody else, for he continued, "Bells, please. It wasn't your fault."

I stared at the wall in front of me rage running through me, "No, it wasn't." I finally spoke, my voice hoarse.

"Bells?" He asked startled.

"It was her fault." I growled, "And she will wish she was dead."

**The End of Part 1**

**A/N So what'd y'all think? I broke it up into two parts mainly cause I learned from my previous story "Here we go again" I didn't like how I just suddenly changed the point of view, so I'm this story I'm trying something different. Its broken up into two parts, obviously part one was just Bella, but part two will be going back and forth between two character's point of views. It'll be every other chapter, I think its easier to just do it this way so its not as confusing. Anyway if you want to know who will be narrating the second part of the story, you'll have to read the following chapter. 'Til then my people.**


	18. Chapter 18- What now?

**A/N Heeey guys, sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I was away. Like not just out of town away, like out of this world away. I went on a retreat with my church, which means no technology. It was actually quite fun, I met new people (gasp), was one with nature, had some good old fashioned girl talks, etc. Anyway I finally have the next chapter, and like I mentioned before, there are two POVs this time, I didn't label them A) for a teensy bit of suspense and B) they're quite obvious. So the page break is where it changes. Please continue and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. The fast patter of the rain against my balcony echoed in my mind. I had gone to bed hours ago, yet here I lay awake. On the outside I suppose I looked asleep, with my eyes closed and my face expressionless. Yet on the inside, I was a mess— part of me screamed and shouted in pain. There was a part of me that had been crying in the corner nonstop. Part of me told me I should call out that demon and rip her to shreds. The other part told me to move on, to not let this consume my life and continue.

Of course that was the logical thing to do, but how was I supposed to live without air? My lungs inhaled and exhaled, yet I still felt as if a vacuum was in front of me, absorbing my air. My heart pulsed, but it had no beat. My throat felt ready to explode from the lump that had permanently formed there. I usually let the tears out, they didn't bother me anymore, every now and again I'd pretend I was okay; but I wasn't.

I let out a long sigh, losing more air. I bit my lip, unwanted memories flooding me. Green. Every memory was filled with green... and bronze. The lump in my throat grew bigger, "You're my priority." The wind whispered. No! I shouted inwardly. I couldn't listen to my imagination. I'd end up losing my mind... if I hadn't already.

What hurt the most wasn't even his absence. Although that was excruciatingly painful, it was the fact that I was so close. Close to what? Him. Us. It was the never knowing what could have been and what never will be. What hurt the most was being so close and never getting the chance.

It was hard to know that you finally found the one to give your heart to, and he can't give it back. Who knows if he would have? I don't even get the chance to know. All I am certain of is he that can't now.

If I could just go back, pin him to the ground, knock him unconscious—anything to not have him be at that warehouse. Maybe things wouldn't be the way they are. But they are...and it hurt. I opened my eyes, looking up at my blue ceiling, wishing I could slip into its serenity. I slowly turn my head to look at my clock, 2:23AM; I sighed and kicked off my blanket. There was no use in fooling myself. I might as well head to HQ if I wasn't going to sleep. Today I would finally return to the life I had paused.

I could already feel the stares and sympathetic looks, just thinking about it made me want to pull my covers over my head. I shook my head, hoping to shake off more than one thing in there and climbed out of bed. I walked into my closet, sat on the floor, and stared at my options. Nothing seemed appealing; nothing seemed right. What is a ghost supposed to wear? A blanket? That seemed like a nice idea, but then Alice would probably give me a big lecture followed by a makeover, and I had had enough of those for a life time.

I sighed, got up, and pushed aside my hoodies. I grabbed some black leggings and searched through my untouched wardrobe. After flipping past dozens of low cut dresses, I finally found the one I wanted...or well, one I would tolerate. It was blue, with thin straps, the material felt like silk, and probably was, when I put it in it flowed over me and stopped about 4 inches above me knee. The waist had one big sapphire in the center, it was simple but beautiful, something I would probably never wear in 36° weather, hence the leggings. I grabbed a black button up cardigan and blue toms. Satisfied, I headed to the bathroom to clean up my puffy face.

I stared in the mirror, my eyes were no longer blood red, but a trace still lingered. They were puffy, and my nose resembled Rudolph's. I turned on the tap, waited for the water to become warm, and washed my face. After drying it, I lightly applied concealer—to hide my redness, and blue eyeliner on my bottom lid, hoping it would dominate the pink/red in them.

I bit my peach covered lips, staring at the curler. If I tried, I would probably burn myself. After a minute of considering how I could possibly kill myself with this thing, I grabbed it and slowly, very slowly, curled ringlets into the bottom of my hair. Once that was done, I brushed them out a little and headed out the door with my keys in hand. It had been a while since I had driven, it had always been...I was always riding passenger.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, breathing in and out heavily. After regaining my composure, I sped out of the garage and to HQ. After I parked and stepped out of the car, the cold wind nipped at my face, I hugged myself before hurrying into the elevator.

Once inside, the ride up to the last floor seemed to take forever, unfortunately that wasn't long enough. Stepping out, I paused at the door, ID card in hand. I considered turning around. I took a deep breath and slid the card against the scanner. The door lock clicked, and I pulled open the door. The inside was just like it was before we left, crowded and a mess, for some reason we had just decided to cram all of us into our tiny room instead of using one of the bigger rooms in the building. Papers covered the tables, floors, desks, and chairs. People covered the floors, corners, tables, desks, and chairs.

As soon as I entered everyone turned to look at me, just like I had anticipated. I wanted to turn back and run, instead I hardened my gaze, daring them to say something.

"Bella." Alice whispered wide eyed. If you could ever shock Alice leaving her speechless, you have achieved the impossible. I sent her a look, then faced the crowd.

"I want an update. What do we have?" I ordered stepping further into the room. People seemed to be confused, as if not understanding me. I knew I had to step up, I was the only field agent on my team...and its only leader. "Do I need to repeat myself?" I asked in a stern voice. Immediately the room sprang into action. A line of people stood in front of me ready to deliver.

"It appears that the Donovan Clan is rooted in Washington. Their leaders are former agent and thought to be deceased Renee Dwyer, along with this man-" Kate began informing me while she pointed at the screen where pictures showed up, one of my moth- of her, and the other of a middle aged man. He was pale, seemed in his late 20's, and had hair pale as the moonlight. Something about him unnerved me, as if I'd met him before. "His identity is unknown. He does not appear in any of our data bases, but as we speak, Ben is running it through the international data bases hoping to find a match."

I nodded and studied the picture, something seemed incredibly familiar. It frustrated me not being able to pin it down.

Zafrina stepped forward, "There are no signs of further infiltrations, yet we have doubled the security. Every opening is now guarded. If anyone tries to come near here, they'll be apprehended immediately." She said standing tall. I nodded, knitting my brows.

"And Leah Clearwater?" I asked, concerned.

"She has been released from the infirmary, she is currently with Agent Clearwater." Garrett answered from where he was leaning back in his chair. I bit my lip, wondering if I should go see them. I decided against it. I didn't want to interrupt.

"Special Agents Black and Denali?" I asked, for I hadn't seen them in the room.

"Tanya hasn't reported in yet, and Jacob said he'd be in the gym." Rosalie answered without looking up from her tablet. My hands twitched, unsure of how to proceed. I wasn't used to instructing everything. I always just added on.

"Proceed in your search, if anything comes up, you know how to reach me." I commanded. Everybody straightened, saluted, and proceeded to do their jobs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice approaching me. I wasn't ready for that yet. I quickly turned and frantically pressed the elevator button. As soon as it opened, I slipped in, pressed the close doors button, and made my way down.

I let out a big sigh, pressing myself against the wall, trying to blend in. All too soon the doors opened, revealing an empty hallway. I hesitated to get out, but the ding of the doors closing made me jump out at the last minute. I, then, stood in the empty corridor. I realized where I was, and all I wanted to do was call the elevator back down. Instead my legs moved forward, while my mind shouted_ go back_! How did that even work? Isn't the mind the one that controls the body?

I suddenly turned right, and I wanted to start running the other way. Before I knew it, I pushed open a door that lead to the hall of fame. I stood frozen at the door, it was dark with spotlights lighting the glass cases commemorating past agents. Commemorating him. I sucked in a deep breath, my heart slowed, and the air thinned. I slowly stepped forward, looking at the history of the agency. Before I realized it, I was at the end of the line, his picture snuck up on me. I wasn't ready for it, and I gasped for air. Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes, I refused to let them flow. It was a picture of him that I took not too long ago. We had just come back from a successful mission and were headed out to celebrate. In the spur of the moment, I asked him to pose, he leaned his right shoulder against the wall, resting his elbow on the wall as well with his hand behind his head. It was the model look, his flex made his muscles more defined, his black shirt contrasting them perfectly. I even had him drape his leather jacket across his right shoulder with his right hand. He looked at me and then I made a face at him, and he broke into laughter. The picture captured that moment, his head about to be thrown back, his smile genuine and perfect, he was perfect. And he took that with him.

Grief hit me square in the abdomen. "I am so sorry." I gasped clutching my stomach. "It's all my fault." I cried sinking to the floor, crouching, my head resting in between my knees.

"Yes it is." Answered a voice behind me. It scared the crap out of me. I fell to the floor and whipped around. In the corner, where the spotlights couldn't reach him, sat Jake with his head leaning back against the wall. His eyes were bloodshot red. "It was all your fault, you made him do what he did." He answered in hoarse sarcastic voice, I could just hear the eye roll.

I wiped a tear that rolled along the edge of my nose, "How-how long have you been there? I didn't hear you come in." I cleared my throat.

He closed his eyes, "I've been here since we got back, never moved since." He shook his head slowly. I thought back trying to think if I had seen him on my way in, honestly I was too shaken to really have noticed much else.

I turned back to look at his picture, "If I—if I had done at least one thing differently, h-h-he...Edward" I closed my eyes in pain at his name, "would still be alive." I whispered.

"If that was the case then I suppose it's my fault too. Had I talked to him, he wouldn't have gone back. If that's the case, it's everybody's fault." Jacob shrugged opening his eyes, releasing more tears.

"But I knew Renee," I spat her name like curdled milk, "…was targeting him. I should have never have left his side." I pounded my fist on the floor. My body shook with pent up tears, "It's all my fault." I cried.

I looked over at Jacob and gasped through tears, "Why did he go back?"

Jake shook his head, "I don't know. I saw him talk to somebody. My best guess, it wasn't his idea to go back." Jake answered angrily, "Had I just stopped him!" Jake let out a huge cry, penetrating my core. And then something clicked, as if his cry had carried something into me.

I looked at him, through blurry eyes, I cocked my head sideways, "You loved him didn't you?" I asked bluntly.

He closed his eyes, "Til' death." He whispered heaving more sobs.

* * *

3 months later….

I was in a sea of chocolate. They were so deep, so warm, and seemed so far away. They went beautifully with the white milk next to them, so smooth. Pink petals adorned her cheeks, they reddened as I stared. She smiled, and my heart warmed. Her lips moved, and her eyes stared at me. She had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say love?" I asked, smiling stupidly as she blushed like she always did when I called her love. She shook with silent laughter. Then she repeated what she had said, only I still didn't hear her. I knew this time I had been paying attention, why couldn't I hear her? I needed to hear her voice. Before I could say anything, her eyes widened, and she seemed to be speaking to me urgently. Her lips moved but nothing came out. She seemed scared, and soon, she seemed in pain. I wanted to help, to make it go away; but I had no idea what she was saying, then my head started to feel heavy, I couldn't move.

She was crying. Shouting something at me, I shook my head that I couldn't understand. She pointed at my chest. I looked down, and I saw that I was engulfed in flames. I stood up alarmed. I tried to put the flames out, but they only spread and grew.

I looked around me. The flames spread. I shouted at her to run, but she stayed sitting. She seemed unaffected, while I was consumed. Slowly, she got up and walked away, "Wait! Help me!" I shouted, but she ignored me. An indescribable pain shot through me.

I sat up in my bed, covered in cold sweat, my heart pounding. I sighed and rubbed my sticky face. Kicking off my sheets, I grabbed my stuff and headed into the shower.

I stopped to look in the mirror, my bizarre hair stuck to my forehead and was matted down. My eyes burned green, but they were empty. They searched for something that wasn't on this earth. I touched the multiple scars running along my body, none were very big or gruesome, but there was more than there should be. Every time I touched one, I wondered about the story behind it. No matter how much I tried, nothing came to mind. My memory was a blank sheet of paper.

And then there was her, every night, she appeared in my dreams, I didn't remember all of them, but I knew she was in them, because she was all the dream was about.

I had no idea if she existed, or if my mind just longed for her to exist. There was something missing. I couldn't place her. She was beautiful, an angel, which made me believe she was nothing but a desire.

I sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the pain of the nonexistent fire. Every time I thought about her, my brain seemed to lurch. Sending some kind of shock through me, as if I should remember something important. In truth, I should remember everything, but with her it was something in particular.

After drying off, I changed into workout cloths and headed to the gym. The one place I felt like I belonged. The rest of the building felt hostile. It felt wrong. I turned down a corridor and passed guards on their way to their shifts. I nodded at them, and they nodded at me. I walked into the gym and headed to the sand bag.

I popped my neck and arms, then started off with a few light hits, just to warm up. Then my mind began to wander, and my body pushed out every frustration. The girl. BAM. I punched the bag. My past life. BAM. The Volturi saying I was one of their best. BAM. My obsession with heat and phoenixes. BAM. Her brown eyes. BAM. My scars. BAM. My history. BAM. BAM. My 24/7 uneasiness. BAM.

Soon I was covered in sweat, droplets dripping from my chin. "Mason!" Cooed a familiar voice. I internally groaned. Her. BAM. I lightly punched the bag as I rested my head on it. I unwrapped my hands and went to go sit down on a bench.

"What are doing up so early darling?" She asked walking over to me, she put her hand in my hair. I immediately stood and walked to the opposite side of the room. I couldn't stand it when she touched my hair. Actually I couldn't stand it when she touched me period. But with my hair it was different, I felt violated. I knew if I had told anyone that they would have laughed in my face. The truth was, whenever she touched my hair, I felt dirty, and as if I were betraying someone.

I couldn't explain the feeling, but I trusted it. My gut was the only thing I could trust. I may not know a lot, but I didn't need to. I knew I could trust my instincts. Although, lately they've been going haywire, saying everything is wrong. But how could it be wrong to be with my family?

They weren't really my family, I was an orphan, but the Volturi took me in as a kid and raised me. I was a highly trained assassin, lately I had merely been sent out on sabotage missions. They didn't know if I was at full capability and didn't want to risk me in the middle of a mission.

I personally didn't complain, I didn't figure myself for a lazy person. But I felt that I hadn't had my off time in a while, so I took it now. I didn't mind. I felt lost out there, not sure where to go.

"So Mason, after you're done here and before you head to breakfast, Caius would like to see you." She called from the bench. I tightened my jaw, restraining me from saying something I shouldn't. Caius. Something about that guy put my nerves on edge, my blood boiled in his presence.

"What does he want?" I asked turning to look at her. I leaned back against the table, and tried not glare at her. She smiled, to anybody else she would have been considered beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed down the side of her long neck. Her pale skin shinned smoothly, like polished marble, her eyes a bright honey color. Unfortunately like her skin, they seemed to be cold hard gems, she smiled, but they remained cold. Everything about her was cold, although she did act warm and kind with me, I could see straight through it.

She was hiding something, I didn't know what, but she was trying too hard to conceal it. She may have been a good person, but she had a hidden motive; and I didn't like it. Her beauty was nothing to me. I felt no attraction, for I trusted my gut in this as well, and maybe I had had a person of interest and that is why I can't feel anything for any of the women here. Maybe I didn't, and I was just immune to her beauty. Who knows, all I knew was I had to keep my distance.

"Who knows, maybe he has another mission, or he wishes to know how you are recuperating." She suggested crossing her long legs.

I smirked, "Him? Worried about my health? Pfft." I laughed heading to the pull up bar.

With a small jump, I grabbed onto the bar, and began pulling myself up, then down, and up. "Come on Mas, you know everybody here cares. We were absolutely worried sick when you were unconscious all those days." She walked in front of me and smiled.

I pulled myself up and stayed there, looking down at her, "About that, what happened? Why was I hospitalized? Nobody answers me." I questioned studying her reaction carefully.

She hesitated but then tried to play it off. "That's because nobody knows, you disappeared on your own. After a while we started looking for you and found you hurt. We have no idea where you went or what you were doing." She answered.

I nodded, not believing a word. I went back down and the up again. After lowering myself I let go and grabbed my water bottle, then I headed to the door. "Might as well go see what he wants." I answered grimly.

I heard her footsteps echo behind me as she followed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "So Mason, I was wondering if you weren't busy later maybe we could do something together. We haven't done anything since you've woken up." She purred next to me. How on earth could I have ever asked her to be my girlfriend? And the worst part was I couldn't break up with her, because for all I knew up until the accident. I could have declared her the love of my life.

"I don't know, you know how I feel about going out." I shook my head, hoping she drop the topic.

"But Honey, it's been hard on me already, and you rejecting me isn't making it any easier." She pouted.

Hard on her? She didn't lose her identity! She knew exactly who she was! While I was stuck in the darkness of the empty abyss. Unsure of where to go and what to do. "I'm not rejecting you, I just need time." Well at least it wasn't a complete lie, I did need the time.

"It's been three months." She whined.

"Drop it Tanya!" I snapped irritated. I sped up and left her in the empty hallway.

After a few more minutes of walking, I came up on Caius' office. I knocked and waited to be let in.

"Enter." Answered a bored voice. I pushed aside the door and stepped inside. Marcus nodded at me with a lazy expression. The same one he always had. I nodded in return. Then I looked at Caius as he sat up in his chair.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"Fine. Thank you." I answered through gritted teeth, anger already coursing through me.

"That's great. Glad to see you're coming along so well. I have a job for you." He said getting right to the point. I waited for him to give further instructions.

"Our enemies are closing in on us, we need to create a little mayhem in order to get them off track." He proceeded.

I nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

A female voice behind me startled me, but I didn't turn to look. "There's a building in the middle of Seattle," Slowly a petite woman walked around me to stand next to Caius. Something inside my stomach burned. It was as if I'd swallowed lava. My insides seemed to be melting, and I had trouble hanging on to my self-control. The woman in front of me sent my instincts through the roof. Everything told me to attack. "It contains our worst enemies. Before we can eliminate them, we have to blind them." She smiled, and I resisted the urge to growl. Instead, I willed all expressions to abandon my face.

"Ma'am." I nodded.

"Mason Anthony, meet Renee Dwyer, our second in command. You remember Mason, don't you Renee?" Caius asked eyeing me warily. He was being cautious—about me, and I had no clue as to why.

"Of course, I'm terribly sorry to hear about your condition." She frowned sympathetically, making me want to strangle her.

"Thank you ma'am. I assure you, I'm fine." I answered calmly, if there was one thing, I had kept from what I assumed my older self, it was to keep my emotions inside.

She smiled, "Good."

Caius returned the attention to me, "Now here's what you have to do." He continued. I listened carefully, then set off to do as told. Something about that woman, Renee, did not sit well with me, I trusted no one here, but her. Her I knew I hated, I just had to remember why.

**A/N Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand? What you think? I hope it was obvious who we're dealing with here, and maybe surprised you just a teensy bit at some point in here. So I'll work on the next chapter and it should have the same structure as this one. Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, I'll be at the other end of my PM/ section. Thanks, see y'all soon.**


	19. Chapter 19- If never before, then now

**A/N Hiiii guys! Its been so long! Actually its been like what? A week and a half? Almost 2? But still, I know it seems like months in the fic world. We just want the goods as soon as possible right? So here I deliver my-our next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 19

3 months had passed, and we had taken down, what? Like two safe houses? 3 months had passed and we were no closer than when we had started. They were still out there, sure they had a few men less, and what? SHE was still out there. The extension in me was slowly burning away, getting closer and closer to the dynamite each day. Soon I would explode and it wouldn't be pretty.

"What the hell happened?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We don't know?!" Rose shouted running around the room, trying every electronic, hoping one still functioned. "Everything's fried! Something has to be wrong with the main router!" She yelled frantically typing, the screen remaining black.

"Guys, you should see this." Ben's voice spoke through my earpiece. We all quickly walked to the back of the room, through a door, and into the room where all the systems were set up. The giant windows letting in the rare rays of the sun. Ben stood by a huge monitor thing, quite honestly I could tell you what they were or did. I never understood these things.

He motioned for us to continue to him, Rose and I walked over, she gasped, while I simply stared at a bunch of wires.

"Guys?" I asked confused, "what am I looking at?"

"This," Rose held up a frayed wire, "our systems have a firewall to protect them from intruders. If that goes down, we are left vulnerable for anybody to come in and leave something nasty." She said inspecting the rest of the monitors.

"Why do I feel like that's not the bad news?" I asked looking at a concerned Ben.

"Its not unusual for someone to install a virus or hack in, messing up the systems and taking us forever to restart everything. Should the hard drives be unaffected, usually everything is able to be saved. But..." He paused, crouching and looking at something.

"But?" I prompted.

"If someone can get something in, then they can also get something out." Rose finished. Ben nodded gravely.

"So what is it? In or out?" I asked.

"Unfortunately we can't tell at the moment, luckily this is rather simple to fix. It'll take a while to get everything back up and running, but at least its not too problematic. The problem is, until then, we're in the dark." Ben answered sighing and getting up.

"But how did this happen?" I asked anger rising in me.

"You tell me." Ben motioned for me to inspect the wire. I stepped closer and bent down to see, the wire's end were sticking out in different directions. Like they had been ripped apart by a pair of hands, rather than sliced by a knife.

"It wasn't sliced, so how did this happen?" I mumbled out loud. "Was anybody in here?" I asked looking up at a frowning Rose.

She shook her head, "No one, not even us." She pointed between herself and Ben.

The sun was starting to burn the side of my face, making me glare in response. I looked up, then got an idea. If I were to do something like this, without entering the building, how would I do it? "Do any of you have a laser pointer?"

I squinted as the sun blared in my face. I stood on the edge of our roof, I took a couple steps back, took a deep breath, and hoped I was a good jumper. Then I ran to the edge of the building, leaped, and grabbed on to the edge of the neighboring building. My body slammed against the side, and the metal burned my fingers, but it was better than falling to my death. I pulled myself up and over the edge.

I landed on my feet and took a look around, to the untrained eye, it would seem as if nothing were out of place, but I knew better.

I saw the displacement of dust and gravel, someone had been up here recently. I took a look at the building across from me, the windows were dark, covering the secrets of the inside. But any other day, with the sun gone, they wouldn't work as well, giving a perfect view of the machines. It must have been done in the night or yesterday afternoon when we were all gone.

Had they shot into the room, the windows would have blocked it, being bullet proof and all. So how had they done it without entering? Had I been assigned a similar assignment, there was a way I would have been successful without anyone noticing.

I grabbed my binoculars and searched the whole side of the building, I took two steps to the right, adjusting my angle. Then I spotted it, a small bullet sized hole. I clicked the laser pointer on, "Rose tell me if you see this." I ordered. I pointed the laser at the small strip of the building that was actually wall, I looked through the binoculars, then I moved the laser so that it entered through the hole.

"Move it it about three inches higher." Rose instructed, I did so and then she answered, "There it is, right through the wall and the cords, and..." She paused, "here is the bullet." She said, I assumed she found it lodged in a wall, "so that's how they did it, bastards." She murmured.

I clicked the laser off and turned to take a look at the crime scene. This maneuver was rather...sophisticated for them. They were all about flash and making a scene, letting us know it was them. So why the precision and secrecy now? What were they hiding? And how did they get so good?

I dusted the door handle leading back inside, it was clean, they had wiped it down. I cursed under my breath. With a sigh I turned to face our building, with a run I jumped the four foot gap between the buildings, this time landing on my feet, and walked back inside.

"They're getting better." Jacob stated sitting down next to me. Ever since that one night three months ago, we had had this silent agreement to never speak of it, yet we were close, we didn't have to speak of it to know how one or the other felt. We didn't have a stupid bond like you see in the movies, we simply shared a mutual pain, and we understood the reality of things.

"Yes but why? A couple months back it was all about fast and immediate, now they're taking their time, observing us. And timing everything to a tee, who could have taken charge?" I asked.

I looked up at Tanya, sitting across from me, ever since we had lost Edward she always seemed to have a slight smile or smirk on her face. As if she knew something I didn't, and it was most likely she did, but she kept it to herself, probably seeking glory for holding the last piece of the puzzle. Every time I saw a shadow of glee in her, I gritted my teeth, irritated, like she was enjoying my pain, which she was too, but she had a share in it, so I didn't know how she could be so happy.

"Have something to share denali?" I asked, trying not to sound so bitter.

She smiled at me sweetly, too sweetly, "No of course not, I just think its odd how we put you in charge and things like this happen."

I frowned and kept myself from growling, "Hey I didn't ask for this, you've been here longer, if you think you can do better than the newbie then by all means talk to the crew. Ask them to have a vote to replace me, ask them to make you their leader!" I snapped at her.

The smile slid off her face, and she sunk into her chair, crossing her arms, "Oh no, I just merely was wondering out loud." She mumbled.

I knew she would back down, she was still hurt to find out that even her crew preferred me over her. I really tried to back down, but Alice and Kate made it impossible, so I was stuck as first in command. Honestly I was only 17 and I was ready to retire.

"Well in that case keep your thoughts to yourself," I sneered. "We have to get the system back up and find out why they did this, meanwhile Jake will take some of you to the rendezvous point with our contact. Hopefully he will have something to put an end to this." I ordered standing up.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted in unison, half of them running to Jake and the other half to Rose and Ben, seeing in what way they could help. I slowly turned and walked into my office.

I plopped down on my couch, closed my eyes, and simply rested. Something I didn't get to do often these days. "How long has it been since you've slept in your bed?" Charlie's voice startled me. I sat up to look at him, how long had he been here?

"Its been awhile." I answered pinching my lips into a tight line. "What are you doing here?"

He got up from the chair he was in and came to sit down next to me. "I came to say goodbye, I'll be staying in forks for a while now, Carlisle has asked me to do some monitoring over there, and need a break from the city." He answered draping an arm over my shoulder. "Maybe you should come with me a while." He said.

I turned to look at him surprised, "I can't, I have all this going on here. I couldn't possibly leave my team now." I shook my head.

He sighed, "I knew you would say that. But you need to rest bells, going on like this won't help you or the case in any way."

I leaned my back into him, "I know, I promise to get more rest and take better care of myself, but I really can't go." I answered sadly.

"Alright." He gave in. "But I'll be keeping in touch, checking up on you." He warned, I chuckled and nodded.

Jake walked into the room with Garrett and Paul trailing behind him. I was standing next to Rose, who had gotten the system back online, now we were trying to figure out what they took, or left. I looked up to the trio, and gave Jake a look that said, "Any luck?". He took off his jacket and nodded.

"Alright everyone!" He called to attention, "According to the informant, the Donovan clan plans on striking against one of the agency's former clients."

"Why?" Zafrina asked from where she was pouring herself some coffee.

"To give us a bad reputation mainly." He shrugged sitting on top of one of the desks, "But also, if our information is correct, they're going after a client who is close to the agency. Who knows more than the average, and apparently holds information important to them." He finished.

"Do we know who they're after?" Tanya asked. Jake shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately no, we can only assume who they're going after, after we eliminate unlikely targets. Rose I don't suppose-" Jake asked, but she shook her head before he had finished.

"Unfortunately, all the systems agent ready for use. We barely got them running, I doubt we can actually access any of our files until a later time." She explained.

I bit my lip, "Maybe that's what this was about, it was simply to delay us and blind us, giving them the opportunity to strike." I suggested. People nodded, agreeing with my theory.

"Okay, so if we can't access our files what do we do?" Ben asked.

"Is it only our systems that are affected or the whole building?" I asked hopeful.

"I've been receiving calls, most of the building's systems are malfunctioning, not on the same level as ours, but they're still creating a bit of chaos." Kate answered, clicking at a blank computer screen, trying to override it.

"Most?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Rose asked as I sat in my dad's chair.

"Nope, but don't worry Charlie already left. I asked the front desk." I said I brought the computer to life, "Besides its for an important mission, therefore he can't object anyway right?"

"Um-"

"Exactly." I cut her off. The login popped up and I had to type in his password, I bit my lip thinking.

Seahawksfan -Nope.

CSIS -Nope

LukeBryan42 -Nope

I frowned, "Hmmm... I don't suppose you could simply hack in?" I asked her hopeful.

"What?! No way! It would send an alert and then we'd be in huge trouble!" Kate shook her head, and Rose agreed. I frowned at them, chickens.

I sighed tapping my finger, there was only one thing left in my mind, and that was a long shot. I slowly typed in:

Bells0913 -Accepted!

Holy crow I guessed it! And it was me?! My heart warmed, my father really did care about me. I was so happy I almost forgot what I was there for. I shook my head, storing away my good feelings for a later time.

"Alright we're in." I said motioning them over, getting to work.

"Jackson Whitlock, Kellan McCarthy, and Stephanie Meyer, are what we narrowed down the targets down to. One of these three holds something they need." I said slapping the folder on the table. "The question is who and why?"

Jake studied the picture of the three, the first was blonde and lanky, with deep dark eyes. The second was huge and intimidating, with short curly blonde hair. And the third, a petite woman, with long brown hair. None of these people would fit the usual description of targets, so what did they know?

"Well if the informant was right, they're looking for someone who can help them, the most resourceful here is Jackson." Jake said tapping the first picture on the table.

"So we bring him I'm before they do." Tanya answered.

"One teeny problem," Kate interrupted, we turned to look at her, she was looking through her tablet, at least that still functioned.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Whitlock is holding a dinner tonight, an engagement dinner to be more specific. He is announcing his engagement to Ashley Brandon. Meaning lots of innocent bystanders." She answered.

I bit my lip, something didn't feel right. "If that's the case then we have to approach this differently, see if you can get us into the dinner. Bella, Jake, and I go in undercover, and make sure nothing happens to Mr. Whitlock or his guests. Have back up monitor from a few blocks away." Tanya suggested, Jake and I looked at each other, gave a slight nod, then nodded at Alice and Kate to start organizing the mission.

The office buzzed with people talking and getting ready for the mission, I crossed my arms and looked at Jake, I nodded to my office and he understood to go over. I then did the same with Alice, she nodded and walked in with me.

"What's up?" Alice spoke as soon as I closed the door.

"Something about this isn't sitting well with me." I stated, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

Jake sat on the armrest of the couch, "Yeah, me too. Something isn't right, or we're missing a bit of info." He agreed.

"Well what are you guys thinking?" Alice asked.

"Well first off, if they know that Mr. Whitlock is HOLDING the dinner, why go after him tonight? If the host goes missing, everybody would notice within seconds. So why today of all days and why him?" I pondered out loud.

"Jackson Whitlock is a client who merely contracts us for escorts, protection, and investigation on a people he believes might harm him or his family. So what could he possibly know that the Donovan clan would want to know?" Jake added on.

"He's also a close friend of Carlisle's, maybe they're trying to hit close to home?" I suggested.

"You know you might be on to something." Alice answered. "But if it's what I'm thinking we've been looking at this wrong." She said tapping her chin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked confused.

"Well I got a glimpse of the guest list before you called me over, and as far I could tell both Kellan and Stephanie are both invited and attending."

"So all three possible targets will be in one room?" Jake summed up what we were all thinking.

"Yes, but if Bella is right, then it's not Jackson they're after, it's Stephanie!" Alice exclaimed.

"What how do you know that?" I asked confused.

"Because Stephanie is a retired agent. Her brother still works here, so if it's hitting close they're about, she's the best target, and she would know about inside information." Alice answered.

"Retired? Buts she's on like 45!" Jake exclaimed.

"She left a few years back when her mom retired at 65. Instead of sticking her in a home, she takes care of her, and she provides information of events on the outside world. She's more of an informant now." She answered.

"Okay then change of plans, Jake and I will keep an eye on Stephanie, while Tanya keeps an eye on Jackson, as originally planned." I ordered.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"There's always the possibility that we're wrong, having her on the original plan covers that possibility." Jake explained giving me a look. I nodded, arching my eyebrow.

"Alright." Alice agreed skeptical.

"Let's keep the new plan between us, the less people that know the less we have to worry about getting mixed up or room for error." I added.

Alice looked confused while Jake merely nodded, Alice looked between the two of us then nodded slowly.

She left the room and left me and Jake alone, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake asked getting up.

"That someone here is hiding something? Yup." I said popping the p.

"The question is what?" He frowned pensively.

"We'll find out soon." I stated confidently. He nodded and we walked out into the work area.

"Where have you two been?" Tanya asked walking over to us.

"We were discussing the details of the mission." Jake answered smoothly.

"Details? You should've called me! That way I wouldn't have missed anything!" She said sounding upset.

"You didn't is anything, trust me, we were discussing -ugh, wardrobe." I answered with groan.

"Since these people are of high class, if we want to blend in, we have to look like them." Alice interrupted, she was sitting on a desk flipping through a dress catalog, I groaned again. "Which means we have some shopping to do!" She exclaimed giggling.

I frowned and plopped down in a chair, crossing my arms. "I don't like this."

"Come on Bella! You'll look great!" She squealed as she turned a page, I rolled my eyes.

"Do I get to have an input." I asked.

"No." She shouted in unison with Kate.

"What why?!" I asked shocked.

"Because you'll reject everything in here." Alice responded and Kate nodded.

I huffed and rested my head on my arms. Tonight would be a loooooong night.

* * *

"It worked, they believe we're after him." I heard as I knocked on the door. Voices were hushed, then someone shouted to come in. I pushed the door open, and entered.

"Special agent Anthony, reporting for debriefing." I stated.

"Speak." Caius answered.

"The mission was successful, their equipment was sabotaged." I answered.

"Did anyone see you?" He questioned.

"Negative, sir. I maintained myself out of view."

"Good. You have another mission, report to your common room to be filled in." He ordered, I nodded and walked out. My fists balled up, she had been in there. I had restrained myself from looking at her, but I didn't like being in her view, without her being in mine.

I made my way down to the common room, it was big and built in a circular structure. There was a big round table in the center, a screen straight across from the door, and a couple of computers along the side walls. There were no windows in here, or in any of the rooms in here. Given that we were underground, that didn't surprise me. Yet I felt suffocated down here, I felt...in the dark.

"Hey Mason." Jane greeted, as I walked in. I gave her a curt nod, before sitting down at the round table.

"So what's going on?" I asked, seeing that everybody was preparing for something.

"We have a mission to bring someone in." She answered, tossing me a file. I opened it and read through the information. After a quick skim I closed it and nodded.

"Alright, when do we depart?" I asked leaning back into my chair. Jane stared at me, sitting erectly in her chair.

"I wasn't sure that you were going?" She said cocking her head curiously.

"Yeah, well Caius' orders were that I prepare for the mission." I answered, a little more harshly than I had intended to.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, "19:25." She answered.

I laced my fingers together, thinking. "Where's Tanya?" I asked taking a look around the room.

"She already left, she has an extra part to play." She answered. I sighed, she studied me for a minute, then continued talking. "During the operative you are not to approach her in the slightest, a single look can blow our whole objective. Is that understood?" She commanded. I locked my jaw and stared straight ahead, nodding stiffly.

"Trouble in paradise?" She mocked. Paradise? More like hell, I'd say. But nonetheless I felt myself to be a gentleman, and I couldn't leave her upset after the disagreement of earlier. I'd have to fix that later.

"Nothing to be concerned over, just a small disagreement." I answered. She laughed silently.

"You all say the same thing." She said shaking her head and standing. She left the room, leaving me to prepare for later.

I entered my room, spreading out over the length of my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't I remember? More than anything, I wanted to know. I wanted a place to root myself to, instead of floating around. Who murdered my parents? Why was I in an accident? What happened? Who was I? What was I? Why was it that every time we accomplished a mission, I felt bad? After every snatch and grab, after every sabotage, after every kill, I felt a pang of remorse. As if I weren't supposed to be doing this. Wouldn't it be rather ironic that an accident would install morals into an assassin?

I rubbed my face, I was exhausted. But it wasn't an exhaustion you could fix with rest, more like an exhaustion that you fixed with endless activity. I groaned, I was pretty sure I was going insane. I just needed something to stop me from thinking, to stop me from wondering. Because all I did was go in circles of: why, why, why.

At a point like this, I kind of wished before-the-accident-me had kept a diary, at least that would offer some insight. But I suppose that that me thought it to be irrelevant and stupid, he never knew how much he would need it later.

A knock at my door startled me out of my pointless run of mind. I stood up and went to open the door. Felix was on the other side, I leaned against the door frame, frowning. "What is it?"

"Head down to the common room, they're going to change your aspect a bit, just in case." He shrugged. In case of what, I wondered.

"Alright." I nodded, stepping out, closing the door behind me.

He walked away in the opposite direction, and I headed back to the common room. Wondering what they would do to me, and how I would look. I walked in, finding Katerina ready to begin, with who knows what next to her on the table. She motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of her, I did as instructed, and she began my transformation.

I adjusted my bow tie, taking one last look in the mirror; my greens eyes were gone, replaced by golden honey ones instead, my bronze hair was now covered by a black wig, although it did look natural. I had to give Katerina credit, she was very good at her job. I looked like a different person, without the slightest of indications that I had altered my appearance. My hair was combed back, it looked and felt weird. My hair would never have been combed back, because it wouldn't allow itself to.

I sighed at the new temporary me, then checked my hidden weapons, after finding everything in its place, I left my room and headed for the garage. I got into the passenger side of Jane's car, she was dressed as a waitress, as soon as the first car pulled out, she sped off.

"Why aren't we using head pieces this time?" I asked staring straight ahead.

"There will be bodyguards there, if even the slightest interference occurs, they'll be able to tell someone else is there. Or they might even be able to pick up on our frequency, we decided not to risk it. Everything is going off of instincts." She answered taking a sharp left, my head almost slamming into the side window. If only I had my own car, but they didn't let me drive, and I had no idea why. Maybe my accident was while I was driving?

"Here." She spoke handing me a small packet labeled Robert Masen. That was my character for the night, Robert Masen. I opened it and pulled out a small black mask. It was out line by red fabric.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A mask." Jane stated stupidly.

"I see but why do I need it?" I retorted irritated.

"Did I forget to mention it? It's a masquerade." She answered smiling. Masquerade?

I could not believe it, people were actually wearing masks and ridiculous head gear. What on earth were these people thinking? I forced a smile on my face as I descended the stairs, the mask in its place. In front of me people were waltzing and twirling, to my left was the bar, it was crowded with men wearing suits identical to my own, but their masks were much more...attention grabbing. The women standing next to them wore dazzling jewelry, and swan heads or peacock feathers in their heads, fake of course but still ridiculous.

I walked over to an empty table and sat down. I took a moment to scan the room, spotting some fellow agents, I didn't linger on them, instead I observed the men in masks. Observing their movements, habits, posture, anything and everything that would help me adapt my character to their environment.

Deciding to get a drink in order to seem more casual, I stood, crossed behind the dancing couples, over to the bar. "What can I do for ya?" The bartender greeted.

Oh crap. I didn't know what I drank. I didn't know if I even drank!

"Scotch." I ordered. Well that was a definite way to find out. He nodded and poured my drink into a short glass. I grabbed it, leaned my back against the counter, and took a gulp, swallowing without tasting. It burned on its way down my throat. Well that answered that, I could drink, but I didn't.

I continued observing the room, then the sound of the huge oak doors opening and closing, rang up on the higher level. I took another gulp, waiting to see the new arrivals, a young woman appeared at the top of the stairs, if in the past three months of my life I have ever felt happiness and content, it was now.

The woman hesitated at the top of the stairs, only for a couple of seconds, but it was long enough to fully take in her frame. She wore a simple blood red dress, no design on it but golden embroidery on the edges, her dress was strapless, and she wasn't wearing a wrap, exposing her collar bones and flawless shoulders. Unlike the rest of the women here, she wore nothing in her curled blonde hair, nothing but a simple pendant, pinning back her bangs. Her mask was one matched to her dress. After the quick hesitation she descended the stairs, holding the skirt of her dress up, so that it would be easier to walk down the stairs. She walked with her head held high, and her expression fierce. I was in absolute awe, I had to check if my jaw was still attached to my face. She descended down those stairs like a queen would, she looked so regal. She took a look around the room, and headed to the back corner. She was shy, she wanted to blend in, hide in the back shadows, unfortunately that didn't work, for within seconds she was swarmed by men trying to talk to her.

I was almost one of them, I almost ran to her side when she reached the bottom of the stairs, but I held my place. I finished my drink, put the glass on the counter and went back to my previous seat. I kept studying the room, using all my self control not to turn to stare at her. The sound of the doors opening gave me something to look at, this time a man and a woman down the stairs, the man was dark and tall, with his hair combed up. The woman with her arm looped through his was...Tanya. So that was what her assignment was, I sighed and searched for a suitable girl to ask to dance, trying to blend in.

I decided for a young woman in a coral dress sitting with a few other ladies, talking and laughing. I stood up, straightened my jacket, and let my charisma flow. I walked over, cleared my throat, and did a small bow when she turned.

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you'd like to join me for a dance?" I asked in a low voice, I smiled at her causing blood to rush to her face. She smiled shyly, and nodded. I extended my hand to her, she took it, and I lead her to the dance floor. I led her to the center of the dance floor, pulled her close, and swayed to the rhythm. She stumbled a bit, maybe she wasn't used to dancing in garments like she was dressed in. I kept my hand on the upper part of her waist, maybe it was my proximity that was disturbing her. I took a step back, giving her space, yet she closed that space within seconds, so that wasn't it.

The song ended, and a new one began, but this one was different. Some of the people on the dance floor left, while the remaining couples formed a big circle. I backed us up into the circle, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the woman in the red dress join the circle with a young man. My heart sped up involuntarily. The couples started swaying, and waltzing in place. I did the same with the young woman in front of me, smiling at her every once in a while, and she'd blush all over again. After about thirty seconds into the song, the men twirled their partner to their right, each receiving a new partner to dance with.

Immediately I understood what to do, thankfully my partner had known before me and sighed as she had twirled away, to my right. I chuckled slightly, and smiled at my new partner. Her eyes seemed to bug out when I smiled at her, we danced for another thirty seconds, and then I twirled her to my right, she seemed disappointed. I welcomed my new partner and took the chance to scout the area, Felix was leaning against a pillar, he shook his head, he hadn't found the target yet. I looked down to my partner to find her staring at me, I smiled and twirled her to the right.

I didn't even look at my new partner, I simply put a hand above her waist, my hand in her hand and swayed to the music. I looked ahead, while we spun, getting a good view of the room. Where was she? The target had to be somewhere in this room. Thirty seconds passed and I twirled her away. Without looking once more I put a hand above the waist and held her hand in mine.

Only this time as soon as my hand touched hers I felt a surge of electricity flow through me, charging every cell in my body. My head whipped down, and I saw chocolate. She was staring at me and I was staring at her.

Her eyes were a sea of warmness. A pool of chocolate. A sense of security flooded me, I didn't care that I couldn't remember, I felt everything was alright, she was here. My body tingled, suddenly the thirty seconds were up, and some other girl was pushing her away. She smiled warmly, and spun away from me. I held on to her hand until the last second that I had to let go. I sighed and placed a hand on the waist of the woman in front of me, and then held her other hand. I never once looked away from her eyes, and she never once looked away from me. Even when she was twirled, she'd turn to look at me.

The thirty seconds were up, and she twirled out of my sight. My heart sunk lower than before, and I felt heavier than steel. I missed her warmth, I missed her. But who was she?

Who was she? I needed to know. I had to know. Because she had her eyes, yet she wasn't her. She had Love's eyes. Her eyes.

A small, yet sharp pain shot through my head, it was as if my brain were a balloon, and it was pushing against my skull. I felt a memory, I didn't remembered anything nor saw a flashback. It was a strange feeling, it was like a headache, but at the same time I felt like a memory was pushing its way out. Yet it couldn't quite make it, leaving me with a irritating pain and feeling that I should remember something about the moment.

I looked up to find Felix staring at me, he nodded. They had found the target. I nodded, shook my feelings away, and prepared myself for was to follow.

**A/N Sooooooooo? How was it? Its not like the best, cause this one only got a quick reskim rather than actually going back through every detail. But yeah. Anyway before I forget, there was a question as how long the story will be, and I'm sad to say that we are nearing the end incredibly fast. This is chapter...19, and I'm thinking that the max would be chapter 25. So I think we have 3-5 more chapters, 6 possibly. But that would be really stretching it. Yeah, sorry, I was kind of planning to like say when we got to half ways, but I've been so busy, it just passed my mind, and now the end has snuck up on me too. Ugh, but summer approaches quickly, too quickly for my liking, but I already have a story planned for that so we'll see. Thank you for sticking with me, and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20- The dance

**A/N Hey guys! We've reached chapter 20! Finally, right? Sorry, I know patience is not something we have loads of, so I'll let you get to the reading. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

Wake up Bella, I told myself, you're just a little shaken. You have to concentrate on the mission at hand, not the electrifying stranger. I twirled to my left, trying to get a peek at the mystery guy again. But I had no luck, I was too far away. I sighed in disappointment and tried to smile up at my current partner. It came out more like a grimace.

After thirty seconds, I twirled to my left again and that's when I saw him, the man who contributed to my hell. He was the one who carried in the unconscious Leah back in Arizona. I gritted my teeth together. They were here, getting ready to strike. He seemed to be nodding at someone, as if giving a signal. I followed the direction of his gaze, my eyes landed on the mystery man. Please, please, please don't be nodding at him, I begged. The man bowed at his partner then left the circle.

Shit. I groaned, just when I was getting back up, life knocks me down again. Wait, what? I wasn't knocked down again, because I've never been knocked down a first time. I was merely shaken, I convinced myself. I excused myself with the young man in front of and left the circle as well. I scanned the room for the man from Arizona, when I couldn't find him I began looking for the mystery man. He was on the other side talking to a young lady, I couldn't make out her face, but I knew it was Stephanie.

I took a deep breath and nodded at Jake. He nodded and continued dancing with Tanya. Not giving away that anything was wrong. I fussed with the skirt of my dress before walking over to Stephanie and the man. As I started walking to them, they seemed to be inching their way down a hallway, he was leading her away. Shit. I hurried over, with a quick look over my shoulder I headed down the hallway.

I checked my weapons, under my skirt, everything was in place. I hurried down, then I heard the muffled sounds of a struggle. I ran down the hallway, went through a door, and saw Stephanie fighting against two men who were attempting to drag her out.

Unfortunately the door closed with a loud bang behind me, giving away my presence and taking the element of surprise with it. They all turned to look at me, "Get her!" The man from Arizona shouted, I recognized his voice. The taller man beside him charged at me while he pulled out a struggling Stephanie. I started running toward him, which was not an easy task to do in heels and a big dress. As we neared each other, I saw him raise his hand. He was planning to strike with a punch. When I was close enough, I realized it wasn't the mystery man but someone else. I slid on the floor, under his fist and next to his legs. I quickly stood, loosed the zipper on the skirt and pulled out my knife.

The man turned, and I thrust the blade into his abdomen. I gave it a twist and yanked it out. He grabbed his stomach and dropped to the floor. I jumped out of the skirt, grabbed my pack of blades, and ran down the hallway to the door I had seen them take. I was left in my heels, spandex, and a blood red corset and mask, certainly an odd sight to see as I burst out the door into an alley.

Before I could take another step, a hand seized my throat, shoving me hard against the wall. I dropped my weapons and clawed at the hand suspending my two inches off the ground. I could feel my mind clouding over from the lack of oxygen, the grip on my throat was incredibly tight. I looked at my aggressor, seeing honey shiny eyes. The mystery man. I grabbed on to his wrist with both my hands, and with whatever control I still had over my body, kicked him in the chest twice before he dropped me to the floor.

I dropped down to my knees choking as air raced back into my lungs. My head began to clear quickly, I stood on shaky legs, ducking as a fist passed through the space my head had been a few seconds ago. He spun quickly focusing back on me and attempted another punch. I averted it and attacked his side. I dazed him for a second, just enough to push him away and scout for Stephanie. She was being pushed into a van. As I was about to run to it, the door I had exited through burst opened and out flew Jacob.

He had found me. I tried to tell him to go after Stephanie, but all I could do was point in her direction and mouth the word 'Stephanie'. It was enough for him to comprehend. "You got this?" He asked as I turned back to face the guy in front of me. I nodded and heard his footsteps echo down the alley.

I took a defensive stance ready for the man in front of me, I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. He stared at me, an expression of conflict flickered on his face. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but I caught it. Before I could wonder what it was about, he charged at me once more. This time adrenaline coursed through my body, and I was ready for him.

What happened next was...odd to say the least. He would throw a punch and I would dodge it. I would try to hit him, and he'd avert it. He seemed to know my next move, and I seemed to feel what his next move was. Our fists never actually came into contact with each other's bodies. Instead there was a lot of arm grabbing, leg holding, and pushing away happening. It was almost as if we were...dancing.

I would bet anything that's what it looked like to the unknowing eye, but neither of us seemed to manage to land a blow on each other. We were in a sort of sync with one another. We punched and kicked, a groan of pain escaping me when my back slammed against the wall.

I rolled away when his fist came at me, he connected with the wall and pulled away. He paused for a second simply gasping for air. I clutched my chest, myself being out of breath. We stared at each other taking in the opponent, wondering why the hell was going on, why couldn't we take each other out? I had to admit, this guy was good. He displayed extensive training, more than any other man from the Donovan Clan has ever shown. So who the hell was he? And where the heck did they fish him out of?

I tilted my sweat glistened head, more curious about him by the second. He seemed to be in pain, his brows furrowed, and the edges of his cheeks and nose twitched, just slightly, but enough for me to know something was going on.

Before we could continue our "tango", a loud bang whipped our heads in the direction of the van, the man from Arizona was lying on the floor grasping his leg, a puddle of blood pooling at the bottom of it. Jake stood over him with a smoking gun aimed at him. He turned to aim the gun in the direction of the man in front of me, my head turned back to look at him but he was gone. He must have ran off while I was distracted.

I cursed under my breath, and walked tiredly over to Jake. "You okay?" I asked, staring down at the howling man.

"Yup. You?" He answered.

"Fine." I answered rolling my head, hearing my neck pop. "How's Stephanie?"

"She's tied up in the van, can you release her? I'm calling in the guys for this piece of crap." He said nudging the man in the floor with his foot.

I nodded, went to go pick up my stuff, and climbed inside the van to untie Stephanie. "Thank you." She gasped as I released her and helped her out of the van.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked her as Emmett cuffed her would be kidnapper. Once he was done, Emmett yanked the unknown assailant up onto his feet causing the guy to groan and wince.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, but- who were they?" She asked rubbing the side of her face.

"We believe they are in collaboration with the Donovan Clan, and they were here for you." I explained softly.

"What me? Why?" She asked disbelieving.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." I leaned back against the wall, hugging myself, I was still wearing close to nothing and the night was getting colder by the second.

"I-I don't know." Her eyes flying from the floor, to me, to Jake, and back to the floor again.

"Why don't we get back to HQ, and talk there?" Jake suggested looking over his shoulder. Stephanie nodded and followed Jake. I shivered while I stared at the spot where the guy had stood. Something bugged me, I couldn't tell whether it was good or bad.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked draping a coat over my shoulders. I shivered and pulled it tight against me.

"Yeah, thanks." I pulled the coat on.

"No problem." He wrapped an arm around me, escorting me to his car. I rushed over to the passenger side and slid in.

"I'm going to kill Alice." I muttered kicking off my heels. I heard Jasper's deep chuckle next me. I closed my eyes and rested my head.

...

_"Hello Bella" she sneered at me. "You were so close, yet so far. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you're a failure? You don't belong with them, you don't belong with the normal crowd either." She stepped toward me, her golden waves shimmering through the mirror. "Face it, you're just like me, like mother like daughter. When your friends need you the most, you'll stab them in the back. It's in your blood." She laughed, sending goosebumps down my body. Freezing my blood._

_Then, anger unfroze it. I growled and punched through the mirror, shards flew backward, behind it stood a bloody Edward. Shards of mirror sticking out of his body, his blood dripping from the gashes. "Edward! I'm so sorry." I cried._

_He raised a red hand, pointing at me, "You did this." He stated in a flat tone. "No." I gasped shaking my head, tears pouring. I reached out to touch him._

I clutched at my throat, gasping for air. I bolted up, coughing and hacking, hairs clung to my sweaty neck and forehead. I looked around, I saw that I was in my bed and in my bedroom, a blonde wig on the floor next to my bed .I noticed a yellow note on my night stand, I loosened my cover to reach for it. Once I got it, I opened and read: _Hey, you fell asleep on the way there, the guys and I decided you needed the rest so I brought you to your apartment, I left Chinese takeout in your fridge if you get hungry. -Jasper._

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside. I rubbed my face tiredly. The clock read 10:00 p.m. I slept close to a whole day. I felt more tired than when I hadn't slept. I sighed. They had dropped me off at home and continued on their own, well so much for being a leader.

I heard a soft creak out in the living room, my head whipped in the direction of my semi opened door. To anybody else that sound would have been the creak of the apartment, to me it was the sound of company. I shook my head that was it, I was moving apartments. Whenever I stayed here I had nightmares, or I had intruders.

* * *

I stumbled into my bedroom, my head pounding. Flashes flooded my memory. Passed duels and battles, then there was a certain memory pounding my skull, over and over. A figure, with long dark hair, we'd fight over and over, she seemed to know my every move, and I could feel her every move. Then the memory vanished, and Renee Dwyer filled my mind. It was blurry, but I could see her standing in front of me smiling. I had my hand extended in front of me, then the memory vanished. Leaving with nothing but a headache in its place. I threw myself onto my bed and withered, yanking the wig off my head and tossing it aside. I closed my eues hoping to ease the pain, images flashed under my eyelids.

"Anthony!" A shout rang across the hallway. I groaned as I stood up, I stumbled out of the room. Caius approached me at a fast pace. He looked pissed off. "What the hell happened?!" He shouted as he came to a stop in front of me.

"There were some complications." I stated, his hand flew across my face. My head whipped back to glare at him. I was about to kick him across the hallway, but instead I gritted my teeth and stood my ground.

"Some complications? You lost Felix, and you failed to bring back the target! As I see it you should be eliminated for your incompetence!" He spat.

"Jane and Katherine were there as well, go yell at them!" I stated irritated. "I did what I could and it's not my fault Felix couldn't cover for himself."

He glared at me and seemed to reach for the gun at his waist. I readied myself to run.

"Now Caius hold on," a voice interrupted our heated debate. "You knew it would be difficult for him to return to his old job just like that. I told you to test the waters first." An older gentleman, approached. He was tall in stature. His long black hair emphasized his widow's peak. His smile was cold and calculating, and his eyes were maroon colored, but the longer I stared, I realized they were almost blood red. A flash of him standing next to a blonde man and a dark haired man fluttered through my mind.

"Aro." Caius stepped back, fear and obedience radiating off of him. Aro Volturi. Carlisle. Charlie.

"Sir." I nodded in acknowledgement. The memory of the three flashed in my mind. I couldn't remember who they were, but I knew the man before me was a traitor.

"Mason, I'm sorry to hear about your condition, and as for your little mess up, you're right. You were not the only one assigned to the mission, it is not entirely your fault that things went how they went." He answered in a mocking tone. "It is truly a shame." He shook his head walking away, "Come Caius." He called back without stopping. Caius gave one last look of dismay before he followed. I reentered my room, sitting on the edge of my bed, I tried to remember…

My head was spinning, so many different directions. So many different stories and flashes, if only they were complete. It was like trying put the puzzle pieces together without knowing what the final picture was supposed to be.

Something was off here, or was it me? What if I was the traitor? Those men, the girl, what if they are memories of my past; a past I lived a double life in? Where I was doing what Tanya did now, a double agent? If that was my job then why do I feel so guilty being here?

Can an accident really change a man? Or do the foundations and structures still remain, when the outside is different- remodeled? I shook my head, what silly things to be wondering. I laid back, and thought a while longer, folding and unfolding my hands on my stomach.

Hours passed, and I hadn't moved, there was too many questions to answer. The door opened, Tanya was on the other side. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Tanya." I acknowledged her.

"Is that really how you receive your girlfriend, Mason?" She tsked.

I sighed, getting up. "What's up?" I asked after giving her a hug and a quick peck in the cheek. My insides crawled in disgust.

"We have a mission." She stated wrapping her arms around my middle. I cleared my throat gently pushing her away. "Then let's go."

...

We walked up to a building, and entered the garage. Our target was a man of the name Seth Clearwater. He had been assigned to deliver a package to one of the heads of the organization we were trying take down. We waited a few cars down, surveilling the elevators. Suddenly, a young kid stepped out of the elevator with his eyes glued to his phone.

"Let's go." Tanya said next to me. I looked at her confused.

"Tanya, he's just a kid!" I stated disbelieving.

"And he's our target. So here." She handed me a gun. She silently stepped out of the car, crouched down, and hid behind a car. I sighed and got out, "You shoot him, and we'll take the car. It has the GPS coordinates all ready to go." She said.

"Me?! Why me?!" I whispered urgently.

"You're the better shot!" She whispered.

I sighed, my troubled green eyes reflected I'm the car door, I crawled around the car and stood facing his back. I cocked the gun. The sound making him turn around. He froze, trying to get a better look at me, but in the darkness he couldn't see my face, and I couldn't his. I aimed, right in the center of his chest. It should've taken seconds. A simple pull of the trigger, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed and lowered my gun. "What are you doing?! Shoot him!" Tanya whispered frantically at my side.

The young boy pulled out his own weapon from inside of his car. He didn't hesitate to shoot. I ducked and rolled out of the way. I heard his car door slam, and he peeled out. Tanya stood and shot at his car.

"Goddammit Edward! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Tanya shouted frustrated. _Edward_. _Edward_. _Edward_. The name echoed in my mind. My mind seemed to be vibrating with all voices saying "Edward" in my head, but they weren't just voices. They were memories. Nothing flashed before my eyes, but the voices shouted in my head, all at once. Then suddenly, they stopped, silence ringed in my head. And like atomic bomb, **_EDWARD_**! Her voice shrieked in my head.

"What did you say?" I slowly turned to stare at Tanya.

"I said you need to get your shit together Mason! What are we supposed to tell the Volturi? They're already pissed off from the party fiasco!" She stammered. She tried to cover up her slip, but her face was deathly pale. Her eyes wide with panic. I knew I couldn't tip her off, so I played it off.

"Well I'm sorry, Tanya! OK? I couldn't do it! He was just a kid! When I looked at him, I didn't see a target; I saw a kid!" I defended.

"A kid who shot at you!" She snapped, I seemed to have pulled her attention, away from her slip.

"Maybe! But that was after I had aimed at him! He knew it was me or him, he did what he had to do to survive! I can't blame him for that!" I shouted angrily.

"Well guess who they're going to blame when they find out about this! I should've listened to Jane!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Tanya! But I'm only human!" I spat walking out into the street. Only human. The words rang in my ears, a feeling of déjà vu hit me, hard.

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"Back to HQ!" I shouted back not bothering to look at her. I was not going sit passenger seat and watch her drive. No, I needed to think. I needed to sit behind the wheel.

I stepped out onto the street; the rain pouring down. I knew they had a tracker on me, Luckily, I had a couple dollars on me. I walked in the direction of HQ, then made a stop at the department store. I bought a new jacket, a pair of jeans, some converse, and a green v neck. I changed in the nearest restroom, stuffed my old clothes and belongings into the bag they gave me at the store, and threw in my phone. I walked out into the rain once more, and hailed a cab.

I gave the man some weird instructions but with a generous tip he agreed. I threw the bag of clothes in the back seat, closed the door, and waved him off. Now it would look like I was directed to HQ. In one of my previous flashbacks, I saw a silver Volvo parked outside of a coffee shop not far from here. I only hoped nobody had moved it.

I pulled on my hood and walked to the coffee shop with my hands tucked in my pockets. After about 5 minutes of walking, I was drenched; but I saw the figure of a Volvo under a car cover. I pulled back the cover, and the beauty underneath resurfaced more memories. I ran my hand along its length before opening the driver's door and getting in.

I remembered a key under the seat, I reached under and felt along the edges for a sharp end. I felt it with my forefinger and pulled it out. I inserted it into the ignition and gave it a turn. The engine purred to life, I placed my hands on the steering wheel and peeled out of there. I never felt as alive as I did in the moment behind the wheel. I weaved in between cars, made tight turns, and pushed it well over 90. I felt in control, yet I had no ideas where I was going. My hands had a mind of their own, but I didn't care. I felt free flying through the streets.

Before I knew it, I was slowing down and turning into a garage. I parked and stepped out. I felt...good. Like I was supposed to be here, although I had no idea why. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. My hands did everything. The elevator dinged, and out walked a man he headed to his car without giving me a second glance.

I shook off my nerves. I had no clue why I was nervous, but every cell in my body was vibrating. I hopped onto the elevator, not sure what floor to push. I decided for the lobby, I'd workout something out of that. The elevator doors closed and up it went, in a few seconds they opened again. Revealing a quiet lobby, it was rather late at night, it had taken me a while to get to this side of the city.

I couldn't bring myself to step out. The doors closed and the elevator ascended with me still inside. someone must have called it up. The elevator stopped, the doors opened to let a young man in. "Oh hey." He greeted with a smile, "I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?" He extended his hand out to me.

"You know, hanging in there." I shrugged taking his hand, we switched positions me in the hallway him in the elevator.

"I hear ya. Well, have a good evening." He waved as he pushed a button.

"Thanks you too." I waved. The doors closed and I stared at them. I guess I was in the right place. I walked down the hall until something felt familiar. I came to the last two doors at the corridor. That's when my feelings were all mixed up. I looked back and forth between the two doors, one of them lead to where I needed to be. I opted for the one on the right. I rested my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath and twisted it. The door opened, and I slipped in. The room engulfed me in warmth, I felt...at home. I took a look around as quietly as I could. No one seemed to be here. I still needed to check the bedroom, but a picture in the back corner intrigued me. I stepped in front of it, the board under creaked slightly under my weight.

I waited, nothing. Nobody came out. Maybe I lived here, and its empty because I wasn't here. I reached out for the picture and smiled, I found home.

**A/N Sooooooo? Will they finally see each other, or will I pull him out at the last second? Who knows, it all depends on my mood this weekend, we'll see. Have a great week I'll see ya guys later, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21- I am my own man

**A/N Hey people, this chapter is rather short, but I promise that's only ss the next one will be packed with words and action. Anyway ibjope you like it nonetheless.**

Chapter 21

I sat on my bed listening, trying to see if anyone was coming up the stairs. Nothing. I quietly slid off, a knife and gun in each hand. I still couldn't shoot straight because of my hiccups, but I could still manage to wound them. Also, it was just to make me look more menacing. I silently tiptoed to the wall next to the door, trying to get a peek out into the living room. I couldn't see everything, but I saw a tall dark figure in the back corner. They seemed to be studying something. I took a silent deep breath; then I pulled the door open a few more inches, praying it didn't squeak. Once it was opened just enough for me to slip out, I quietly squeezed through and descended the steps, keeping my eyes on him the entire time, my back pressing against the wall.

When I reached the end, I took a step toward him. Close enough to the couch, in case I needed to duck for cover. The gun was aimed at their back. I swallowed a hiccup, making me silently jump. The knife was in my left hand, hidden at my side. The figure seemed to be turning causing me to quickly duck behind the couch, careful not to make a sound. The silence was deafening. I peeked around the corner of the couch; they weren't there anymore. Shit.

I adjusted myself into a crouch, I listened for the slightest of noise, and instead I picked up a trail of cologne. He was a male, at least 6 ft 2, and light on his feet. The smell grew stronger, a shadow flickered- I tucked and rolled out of the way as a hand flew at me. I rolled into a crouch and then quickly stood with the gun aimed at them. I couldn't tell you specifically where because my hand was slightly shaking.

I just hoped he couldn't see it, or else they might have an advantage over me. I steadied my hand, swallowed another hiccup, and tried to make out the man's face. The moonlight entered through the big window, but it wasn't enough to see details, just outlines. We stood 5 feet apart from each other. Both holding up a gun and immobile. Something had to happen soon, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. Call it women's intuition, but I knew if I fired I'd regret it.

"Drop your weapon!" I ordered in my most authoritative voice. The man's hand twitched, like he was going to listen to me, but he regained himself.

"Only after you drop yours." He answered. My whole body went into shock, my gun clattered on the ground. I hadn't meant to drop it, but his voice…It sounded so much like Edwards. But it was impossible, I was losing my mind that had to be the only explanation. The man must have thought I had agreed to his terms, for I saw and heard his gun drop to the ground.

I no longer had the gun in hand, but it was still shaking, along with the rest of me. We stared at each other- well at each other's figures. I needed to get to the light switch, I needed clarity. "All of them." He stated. The hand holding my knife twitched, my eyes flickered to the light switch across the room, why hadn't I installed the clap on lights like Alice wanted? My body tensed, he sensed it. I slid the knife down my hand so I held it by the grip handle, I aimed two inches to the right of his face. I threw it and ran for the lights. Before I could reach them, he tackled me to the ground. I rolled around, he was on top of me, trying to pin me down. I struggled against his grip, I kneed him in the gut three times before he loosened his grip, just enough for me to pull away and slap the little button that controlled the lights.

The room filled with light. I shut my eyes, blinded from the sudden light. I crawled away from my attacker, using the wall as support. I stood with my back pressed against it. My chest was heaving, and my eyes stung, but they were clearing. The guy was on all fours on the ground, slowly he stood, his back facing me. When he finally reached his full height, the hoodie slid off his head, revealing a burst of bronze and copper. A gasp escaped my lips. My eyes widen, everything seemed to slow down, my pulse, time, even him turning around to look at me, seemed in slow motion.

Pain, excitement, grief, happiness, all burned inside me, but the most over powering- horror. How was this possible? If this is truly happening now, then what happened back then? Where had he been, was it truly him, why didn't he try to come home, why, what? Thousands of questions raced in my mind, but only one escaped from my mind through my lips, "Edward?"

He finally faced me completely. His face expressed pain, confusion, desperation. "What?" He gasped. What does he mean what? The horror in me, grew; what if- no. I couldn't think of that right now, I would have a mental breakdown.

"What did you say?" He asked, desperate.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't form coherent words, "Edward?" I asked loudly. It was him, he was here! Tears gathered in my eyes, I wanted to run to him. But before I could do anything, else he gripped his head, dropping to his knees. He groaned. I ran to him, dropping to my knees in front of him. His eyes were squeezed shut. His mouth contorted in pain. I placed both my hands on the side of his face, stroking his cheeks. His expression relaxed. The room was silent except for his heavy breathing, and my pounding pulse.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing the green emeralds I had dreamed about every night for three months. He searched my face, his eyes wild, "Bella?" He whispered. A tear slid down my cheek; a smile pulled at my cheeks. It was small; but for the first time, genuine. "Yeah?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly, my heart broke in two, what happened to him?

"Don't you?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"Not entirely?" He whispered looking down. I sighed; it was better than a no.

I brought his gaze up to my own, smiled tenderly at him, and softly stated, "You are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and you are the love of my life."

* * *

The moment I saw her; they all hit me at once. Memories flooded my mind. It was so overwhelming, I actually felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. The pain in my head was excruciating. The memories from earlier where starting to fill out, the woman I was fighting was her, but I liked to prolong pinning her down just so I could watch her in action a little longer, and be close to her for a while longer. Her laugh echoed in my mind. Her melodious laugh, and then my dream played on my closed eyes. She was sitting across from me; her lips moved once more. This time I heard it, "Edward."

"Bella?" I whispered. I felt her touch on my face, the pain vanished. I felt something I hadn't felt in a while: warmth and happiness.

"Yeah?" She answered. I cried on the inside, it was her! I had her back! But I still needed the last push to completely break the cracked walls, "Do you know who I am?"

"Don't you?" I knew what kind of man I was, nobody could ever change that, but I needed to know the identity, of said man.

"Not entirely." I stared into her sea of chocolate warmth.

"You are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and you are the love of my life." She answered. Just like that the walls crumbled, my life was mine again. Nobody could tell me who I was and who I wasn't. I knew what I was, and now I knew who I was. I laughed softly, then a smile spread on my lips. It was so big it hurt, but I didn't care. I had my Bella back, and I wasn't letting her go this time.

My hands flew to the side of her face. I pulled her in for a long overdue kiss. It started out slow and gentle, and like an ember tossed onto a trail of gasoline, ignited rapidly. Her hands moved into my hair, and she tugged at it. I pulled her close, laying her on her back right where we were. I pulled away, opened my eyes, and stared at her beautiful face. We were both heaving, her arms wrapped around my neck and my hand was around her waist. "I love you." I stared into her eyes, feeling lighter than a feather. She smiled and pulled in for another kiss. She's stronger than I remembered. I collapsed on top of her, but quickly pushed myself off, just far enough so that I wouldn't crush her, but I was still in contact with her.

My eyes were closed, but I could feel the wetness on her cheeks. I pulled away wiping at the streaks and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, you are." She said wiping at a tear rolling down my cheek.

I sat down beside her.

"What?" I asked confused feeling my face, sure enough tears were free falling from my eyes. She sat up, smiling.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, wiping my face. I kissed her hands, "Because I didn't know how incomplete my life was till this moment, when I have you. I missed you without even knowing what I missed." I laughed at my absurd rambling, she laughed too, tears spilling down her face as well.

"Okay, now why are you crying?" I asked wiping her tears.

"Because I missed you... I needed you Edward, and you weren't here." She cried.

I brought her forehead to mine, "I'm here now, and there is no way I am ever leaving you." I whispered, smiling.

I pulled away just to look at her. This is real. She's real. I'm real. I had found my angel. I vowed never to lose her again. She smiled, and leaned into my hand. She tried to stifle a yawn and failed...epically.

I chuckled, "It's late. You should go to bed."

"Noooooo." She whined. "I couldn't possibly go to bed right now."

"Well that's too bad, because I haven't slept in three months, and I am exhausted." I dropped my hand from her face and stretched. "You guys haven't cleared out my apartment yet, right?" I asked getting up. She jumped to her feet, her hands pressed against my chest.

"No! Don't go! And no, none of us could enter there without feeling like we were trespassing." She sighed, "I want to know everything about where you've been, and what happened. It's killing me not knowing." She pleaded.

"We can talk about that tomorrow, you need rest." I chuckled wrapping my arms around her.

"No! What if I wake up to find this was a dream? I can't let you go." She buried herself into my chest. I sighed and slip my arm under her legs. I adjusted her and took her up the steps into her room.

"I promise I'll be here," I said pulling back her covers with one hand then I set her down, "in fact, you won't have to let go." I jumped over her and laid down next to her. "I'll be here the whole night." I smiled down at her.

She smiled, snuggled into my side with an arm around my middle-quite securely I might add. I kicked off my shoes and pulled her cover over us. I kissed the top of her head and knocked out into a deep sleep.

I heard the drumming of the rain pouring down. I listened to its calming rhythm, then I heard the soft snoring. I was awake, so that couldn't be me. I was suddenly aware of pressure against my back, and an arm around my middle- oh crap what did I do last night? I opened my eyes. My alarm clock told me that it was 8:00 in the morning. I slowly and carefully twisted in bed to face the person behind me.

I ended up inches away from Edward's serene face. I smiled remembering last night. I snuggled closer to him, wanting as little space between us as possible. Before I could go back to sleep, my phone started ringing. I scrambled to the edge of the bed, trying to answer it before waking up Edward.

"Hello." I asked groggily.

"Oh thank god! We were starting to get worried." Alice's voice shrieked through the phone. I winced, "Alice I've been asleep for approximately 30 hours now, minus a one hour or so intervention. I was practically in a coma, and I've never been better in my life." I answered smiling down at Edward.

"Well, we have good news. We were able to pull information out of Felix, quite literally, and all systems are up and running at full function." She announced sounding accomplished.

"That's great." I yawned, "What are you guys doing right now?" I asked wondering how to tell her the news.

"Well, we pulled two all-nighters with this, so everybody isn't due to report in 'til later in the evening. Carlisle had Felix locked up in one of our cells, and I wanted to call you first before we headed home." She explained.

I bit my lip. In that moment, Edward's hand started searching for me. After coming into contact with my leg, he smiled and opened his eyes. "Give me a sec, don't hang up." I said into the phone, the pressed my hand against it.

"Who is that?" Edward asked in his sexy I just woke up voice.

"Your cousin." I answered. He propped himself on his elbow.

"Have you told them?"

"No. I think you should do that. I was thinking of having them come over." I suggested. He frowned pensively, then nodded.

I put the phone back to my ear, "Alice? Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered brightly.

"Before you head home, can you, Jaz, Rose, and Em stop by my place?" I asked.

"Sure, is everything alright?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Absolutely." I assured her. She said they would be here in 10 minutes and hung up.

"10 minutes." I told him.

* * *

I paced Bella's room nervously, what would their reaction be? Of course they would happy to see me. I had no reason to be nervous! But still I couldn't help but wear out her carpet as I walked back and forth. It felt like seconds after she had hung up that they were ready ringing the door.

Bella stepped out of her closet in sweats and a hoodie. She smiled at me as she went to go open the door. I leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to listen in.

"I know you're all exhausted, so I'll make this brief." Bella's sweet voice rang through the air. "These past hours. I have been thinking things deeply, and I've come to the conclusion that I am not meant to be you leader. Therefore, here before you, I resign my position as leader of division one."

There was a chaos of rejections and confusion. Rose's angry voice demanding she think this logically. I smiled, they knew a good leader when they had one, making me even more nervous about what was going to happen next.

"My decision is final." Bella cut them off. "And if you must know I've already chosen your new leader. I expect and know all of you will welcome him."

Emmett's voice shouted, "I will do no such thing. He doesn't belong here. He can just pack up and leave before I throw him out!"

I took a deep breath and walked out, slowly descending the steps. "Oh really? You think it'll be that easy to get rid of me cuz?"

All four of their heads whipped in my direction, their eyes bugging out of their heads, and their jaws dropped to the floor. "I'm back, and I'm not leaving without a fight." I smirked.

**A/N See? Short. But I have plans, very big plans, for the next episode. We all know happiness doesn't last very long in stories. *tun tun tuuun* Muahahaha! Anyway let me know what runs through your ads and I'll see ya next week.**


	22. Chapter 22- And the fun continues

**A/N Heeeeeey guys! I'm soooo sorry, I know it's been forever since I last updated but I swear I had my reasons: AP testing and finals fried my brain. I really truly am sorry for making you wait, but here I bring you the latest chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 22

Their jaws became unhinged; I stared at the guys sitting on the couch, immobile. It was the first time I'd seen Emmett stay still and quiet for more than 2 minutes. It was really rather comical, seeing Jasper, a cool headed guy, seem flabbergasted. Edward walked to my side wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Well aren't you going to say anything? What happened to telling the new leader off, and kicking him out and what not?" I asked smiling.

"Holy crap!" Emmett gasped. I blinked, and Edward was on the floor with Alice on top of him.

"Sheesh cuz, how come you're not this good on the field huh?" Edward laughed shaking Alice with him.

She clung to his neck, sobbing. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Edward!" Rosalie snapped out of her trance and joined Alice on top of the pinned down Edward.

"Cuz!" Emmett joined. He was probably crushing Alice and Rose. I winced imagining being in Edward's place.

"Not going to join the party, Jasper?" Edward asked, muffled through Emmett's thick body.

"Aren't you already carrying too much weight?" He calmly asked.

"Yeah, but who cares?! I missed you guys! Come on!" He urged. Jasper chuckled, slowly and carefully laid on top of Emmett, and grasped onto Edward's hand.

"Nice to have you back, man. We missed you." He stated softly.

"Same here." Edward chuckled.

I grabbed my phone, and snapped a couple of pictures, feeling happy and complete. They were so adorable.

"I hate to be that guy, but we have some things to talk about. Urgently." Edward spoke after five minutes of lying on the ground. "Also, blood has stopped circulating to most of my body." He added. Everybody piled off, returned to their seat, and sat down listening attentively.

I went to sit on the counter, reaching over for my coffee, waiting for him to enlighten us on what the hell happened over the course of the past three months. I blew on the still hot drink and ignored Alice's glare. I simply crossed my legs and intently listened.

"Okay, so first let's just have a quick walk-through, making sure what I have in here," he tapped the side of his head, "didn't get messed up in the flood." Edward started off.

"Wait, what flood?" Emmett asked, expressing the confusion in the eyes of the others.

"Why don't I explain how you got here in the first place, and then you can tell us your side of the story?" I suggested.

Edward nodded okay, taking a seat in a chair at the table.

"I had just woken up, realizing what you guys did after reading Jasper's note," they adverted their eyes from me. "Then I heard a creak in the living room. I thought he was here to finish me off, or to steal from me. Either way I wasn't going to let that happen, so I came down with a gun and knife-"

"Wait," Rose interrupted, "you planned on using a gun? What were you trying to do? Kill yourself?" She chastised.

"I wasn't going to shoot. I just wanted to scare him." I mumbled sheepishly. "Anyway, I get down here, and he attacks me-"

"Woah, woah, attacked you? Who flung the knife at me?!" Edward interrupted me.

"Whose side of the story is this?! Mine or yours?!" I retorted. He rested his head on his hand, and grumbled. "Like I was saying," I glared at him, "he attacked me. Then after a quick stand-off, we both dropped our guns. I did have my blade with me and threw it at him, but I missed on purpose! I'd like to point that out, I wasn't actually going to hurt him. I just needed to get to the lights, so I could see my intruder."

"That wouldn't be necessary had you gotten the clap on lights." Alice pointed out.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not!?" I asked irritated. She looked down sheepishly. I cleared my throat and continued, "We struggled on the ground for a bit, then I finally turned on the lights. When I realized who he was, I just about passed out. Then he asked me who he was, and I knew the reason he was gone for so long was because he didn't know he was gone. He had lost his memory. After a bit of talking, it seems that his amnesia retracted. I'm still not sure how much he restored, but he's got the basics down." I finished, sipping my coffee.

"Now, you can tell us what happened." I answered pointedly at Edward.

He smiled, then his expression hardened. "I think I've been working with the Donovan clan all these months."

"What?!" We all shouted in unison.

"Yeah, hold on let me explain. They sent me to mess up the wiring of a building downtown, and if I remember that building is HQ." He explained.

"Hey, wait, that was you?!" Rose asked angrily.

"Calm down Rosie, he didn't know." Emmett tried to soothe her.

"Sorry about that by the way," Edward nodded guiltily, "but anyway, while I was there, they told me that I was in an accident; and that I had been working with them since you guys had murdered my parents—leaving me an orphan."

"What?! How could they?!" We all shouted in a unified angry outburst.

"I knew something was wrong from their story but didn't ask them because I didn't trust them, and for a good reason too. Now that most of my memory is back, you won't believe who the Donovan clan consists of." He continued.

"What we know of them?" I asked confused.

"Worse," he shook his head, "you know them."

We all blinked in unison, it was silent like the moment before the wave's crash.

"What do you mean we know them?" Jasper asked leaning forward.

"I mean we have a mole within our agency," he elaborated, "actually its more than one."

"What? Who?!" I questioned. Although I had a pretty good idea as to who one of them was, call me biased but I knew all along she was no good.

"Aro Volturri." He said. Wait, what?

"What? Are you sure?" Jasper asked him. Edward nodded solemnly.

"Positive, I spoke with him, and that's when part of my memories started appearing. I recognized him, and knew he was a traitor."

"Aro is one of the heads here right? Like the second in command or what not." I asked trying to get my bearings.

"Yeah, an advisor to Carlisle. That son of a bitch." Emmett mumbled.

"But why would he be working with the Donovan clan?" Alice asked.

"I think I know why." I mumbled.

Edward's head whipped in my direction. "What, how?"

I closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands, "The memory is...faint. But it's still there." I began my bedtime story, "When I was growing up with Nana, I never met anybody, other than the few friends I had at school, and some of our neighbors. 99.9% of the population were strangers. But I vaguely remember the one day a stranger was in our home, and the reason I still remember it was because no one ever entered our house. We went everywhere, but no one ever came in. It was like Nana was trying to keep me a secret. I guess that makes sense now, but that one day, I was about 6. I had come home from school. There was a man arguing furiously with my grandmother. I can't remember about what, but they stopped when I walked in. My Nana told me to go to my room, before I could the man kneeled I'm front of me. His eyes were such a deep maroon, they almost looked blood red." I could still feel the fear I felt when the man was a few inches away.

"He studied me for a minute or so, starting to get frustrated, I crossed my arms and stomped over to my grandmother's side. If I could remember anything he said at all, it was, 'She has her mother's spirit, I can tell; too bad she looks like her father.' Then he left, that was the only time he came. Once he was gone, I had asked Nana who he was. She responded by telling me that he was a bad man who said he came here with a message from my mother. I thought she was talking about those psychic people, you know who say that they can talk to the dead but just scam you." I opened my eyes to look at my closest friends.

"I guess this means Nana knew my mother was alive and never told me." I sighed and hugged myself. What else had she been hiding from me? I silently wondered. "Anyway getting to the point, when I was held captive in Arizona, Renee said she was approached by some people who were seeking revenge against the agency as well. If that man was Aro, then he was the one who approached Renee, and helped her get away." My mind started running so many theories, and no way to prove them.

"Okay but why would Aro want revenge?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh right," my mind snapped back to the present, "because long ago, Carlisle killed his father." I concluded.

"Uh, no, he didn't." Edward stated.

"Yes, well that's what Aro believes anyway. You see Aro's mother was an agent, but nobody ever knew about his father: who he was, where they met, or what happened in general. But if you listen carefully, sometimes the wind blows and tells the story of a young woman who fell in love with a married man. That woman ended up pregnant, and hid the whole thing." I stated dramatically.

"Why hide it?" Alice wondered.

"Because Aro wasn't the only result of the affair." Edward mumbled. I looked at him, he had his eyebrows knit together, I could see the wheels spinning in his head. "So you just found out the love of your life is your number one enemy, what do you do? Hide it and forget it right? But you see when I was over in their headquarters, there were two other brothers. One older than Aro by a couple of years, and one younger by at least 2 years. My guess is that the relationship went on much longer than anybody could ever have guessed. She had Marcus, the oldest, but she left him with the dad. Then years passed and she got pregnant with Aro, this time unable to hide it. She played it off as the side effect of an affair. She knew she couldn't tell them she was in love with one of the most wanted criminals. She kept Aro, but continued with the relationship, and had Caius. He, too, remained with the father, then the years passed, Aro's father dies, shortly after his mother dies, and Aro believing it was all Carlisle's fault, wants revenge and being part of the agency knows what happened with Renee, seeks her out. Then they plan everything out." He finished, taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, so Aro. You said it was more than one, who else is it?" Rosalie asked.

He sighed, "Tanya." He mumbled.

"I KNEW IT!" I blurted out. Edward gave me a look, like I was being childish. "I mean what? That's impossible! She would never do that!" I mocked. Okay maybe I was being a little childish, but still I know when I'm right, and I was right. I probably should have been very upset at the moment. You know with the whole lying to my face thing, but I was rather relieved. At least now I knew for sure something was wrong, and I wasn't going paranoid.

"So what are we going to do?" Jasper asked leaning forward. Already ready to take orders from his leader.

"Aro is supposedly on a trip and won't be back until tomorrow, but Tanya is supposed to return this evening along with the rest of us." Alice chipped in.

"Oh crap! That's right! I'm so sorry guys, you're supposed to be resting right now. You're probably exhausted. Go, get some rest. We'll figure out what to do and fill you in later." I apologized.

"Whoa, no way! I'm not leaving!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" The angry protests began.

"Guys, you need to rest. I'll still be here when you get back." Edward assured them.

"That's what you said last time!" Alice pouted, "Besides I couldn't possibly rest now!"

"Alice." I frowned disapprovingly.

"She's right though; we can't leave now." Jasper agreed

"Alright. How about we do this," I raised my hands in defeat, "you guys can have my bed and sleep in my room. Meanwhile, I'll cook something, and think of what to do next. Deal?"

"Deal." They agreed. I nodded and they slowly got up, and climbed the steps.

Edward stood up and walked over to me, "So," I cleared my throat, running my hands through his hair, he closed his eyes enjoying it. "What exactly did they tell you over there, about who you were?"

"Can we just let it go? Let's focus on right now." He answered burying his face in the side of my neck.

"Edward." I pleaded.

He sighed, taking his face out of its hiding place, "I was Mason Anthony, their best agent. An orphan thanks to you guys, mortal enemies with just about everybody they didn't like, and...yeah." He stopped his rambling abruptly.

"And what?" I prompted. He looked down avoiding my gaze, "I was Tanya's boyfriend." He mumbled.

My body froze, "What was that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Bella." He pleaded not to repeat it.

"She...she was your girlfriend?" I spat. My jaw locked, and I shoved Edward away. I jumped down from the counter and stalked over to where gun was lying on the table. "That bitch." I muttered.

"Whoa! Easy there." Edward grabbed me around the waist before I could reach it.

"Edward let me go." I fought against him. He wrapped both arms around me and brought me down to the floor, pinning me down.

"Bella, you can't even shoot." He protested.

"Fine." I huffed. He eyed me warily, then loosened his grip. I crawled out from under him and headed for where the knife was still sticking out of the wall. He tackled me once more once he realized where I was headed.

"Bella, there's a more rational approach to this."

"Rational my ass! She had the nerve to smile at my face when she was over there with you the whole time!" I growled. "I'm going to carve that same smile into her face, see if she's so happy then! Now let me go!" I wiggled against his grip.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. I'm with you now." He kissed my neck. I stopped fighting. My body immediately relaxed. I hated him for doing this to me; it wasn't fair.

"What exactly...happened between you two over there?" I asked, apparently I wasn't done torturing myself.

"Nothing." He promised. "She tried to get close to me, saying like how we were, but I never felt comfortable around her, so I evaded her whenever I could."

I looked away, unable to look into his huge green eyes. He nuzzled my neck. I sighed, completely letting go of my anger. He let me go.I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck.

...

"Are you sure of what you're going to do?" Emmett asked with a mouth full chicken.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

I chuckled, "Yes, I don't necessarily like it, but I know what I have to do." I sighed poking at my mashed potatoes. It was nearing 6 o'clock, and we had to be at the office by 6:30. I couldn't help but feel anxious. If I screw up, the enemy could know we were on to them.

"I don't like it either. I say we throw her in the basement and beat the information out of her." Alice offered. I nodded, stabbing my fork in her direction.

"See now that sounds like an effective plan." I agreed.

"But we're going with the one we have," Edward stated. I rolled my eyes, focusing back on my food.

"Do you know why they wanted Stephanie, or Seth?" Jasper asked, all our eyes turned to Edward.

"I don't know, they never really gave you a motive, just a mission. But I do know that Seth had something in his car that they wanted." He answered.

Something in Seth's car, what on earth did Seth have in his car? "Can you be more specific as to what they wanted from Seth's car?"

Edward frowned pensively, "I think they wanted to use it to get to a certain destination. I guess they figured if they arrived in the car of an agent, things would be less suspicious, but also they needed the GPS coordinates programmed into the car." He paused, "Where was Seth headed?" He asked, cocking his head.

"To his mom's." Alice answered. I looked at her, my thoughts racing.

"No, Tanya said that he was delivering a package to a head of CSIS?" Edward shook his head confused. Without having time to react, my fork dropped from my hand, clattering to my plate.

"Bella?" Edward asked alarmed. My hand shook. I placed it in my lap, hoping to calm down, hoping I was wrong.

"I...I spoke with Seth before we had left for the ball. He told me he would like to check up on his mom. I said fine, he could go as soon as we came back from this. But I asked him for a favor, I needed something to get dropped off where my dad was staying. Seth was on his way to deliver that." I wronged my hands together, Renee wouldn't dare hurt Charlie. Would she?

"I don't understand. Tanya and Aro both know where Charlie lives. They wouldn't need to get the location from anybody." Jasper pointed out.

I pushed away my plate, resting my arms on the table. "I know, but even though Charlie is temporarily living in his residence in Forks, he's not there at the moment. Only a select few know where he is. You see in two days it will be March 27th." I grabbed a strand of my hair, tugging and playing with it.

"Oooooh." The Cullens all answered in unison.

"Are we missing something?" Rose stared at them confused.

"Don't you guys remember? March 27th is the anniversary of the agency." Alice informed them.

"Oh right," Jasper caught on, "and that's also when all the heads of our different sections meet up—make decisions for the upcoming year."

"Right," I answered, "so Charlie has spent this whole week at the location of this year's meeting, preparing for the incoming guests-"

"What guests?" Rose interrupted.

"Usually, at these meetings, some important people of the world—you know government officials, ambassadors and what not, show up. They're there to catch us up on anything we may missed in the reports we receive. The latest threats, attacks, and anything else we need to know for the year." Edward explained.

"And Aro doesn't know where this meeting is happening? I thought he was one of the leaders? Shouldn't he attend?" Rose asked.

"Aro is only an advisor. He does have high status, but Charlie is the second in command. So only he and Dad are the ones attending from the Seattle section." Emmett explained.

"Well mom too, but that's because the meetings would be disastrous were she not there to calm things down when the arguments start." Alice added.

"Wait, so then how do you know where it is?" Rose asked what I hope nobody would notice.

"Because I've been invited to attend." I mumbled.

"What?" They all asked.

"Some of the leaders have been starting to ask more frequently about me, they're both curious and concerned. I've climbed up rather quickly, so Carlisle asked me to attend—to show my abilities, show them I belong here. So tomorrow night, I'm supposed to leave for the meeting place." I paused biting my lip.

"So you're invited to a top secret meeting and you reveal the location to someone?" Emmett questioned me, my eyes snapped in his direction.

"No! I'd never do that, Seth is my company. I don't know what it is exactly, but I heard he was getting a promotion. So we were supposed to leave together, then he asked if he could leave earlier to check on his mom, then meet up with me at the meeting. I agreed, gave him some reports Charlie asked for, and told him where to meet him." I defended. "Back to the problem at hand, if they find out where that meeting will take place, they can wipe out not just CSIS leaders, but country leaders as well. The world would break into chaos. Foreign ambassadors, dignitaries, and political leaders assassinated on American soil? It would start World War Three!"

"And that's why we have to make sure they don't find out where they are. Who else knows the location?" Edward asked.

"No one, Seth should be there by now. I'm still here. Charlie is over there. Carlisle and Esme are the only ones left." I counted off.

"We should make sure Seth actually made it." Rose suggested.

I nodded pulling out my phone, I dialed Seth's number, then put the phone on speaker. The phone vibrated slightly in my hand as it rang, I bit my lip anxious. Had I jeopardized the entire thing for being so careless?

"Hello?" Seth's voice rang from the speaker, a huge breath of relief escaped my mouth.

"Seth are you alright?!" I asked louder than intended.

"Yeah, I guess you heard about what happened to me, huh?" I looked at Edward, "Yeah." I answered.

"I'm at my mom's. I called Charlie and asked him to come here, that way if anyone was following me, I won't lead them to the conference. Just tell me when you're on your way so I can head over."

I sighed in relief, "Alright, I'll see you later." He hung up and I stared at my dark screen, realizing how close I was to losing my father...again.

"Alright, well, that's done. We need to move. We can't let them figure out where that conference is. We have to get to the Volturri before they find out where it is taking place." Edward got us back on track. He slipped into his role as leader so smoothly, he was made for this. It was like he never left.

We all nodded, "Everybody knows what they're doing?" Edward asked.

We all nodded again, "Then let's go." He ordered. The sound of chairs scrapping against the floor rang as we all stood to leave. I ran upstairs to change into something more decent, then after grabbing my jacket, made my way to the door with the rest of them.

As we filed out, someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look into Edwards eyes. "Be careful." He pleaded. I bit my lip, nodding slowly. Nobody wanted to stay as much as I did. I never wanted him out of my sight again, and here I was walking away.

Impulsively, we both pulled ourselves into each other at the same time. Our lips collided, it was only a few seconds, but everything that needed to be said was felt in those few seconds. I sighed as we pulled apart, "Okay." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered, with a quick peck on the forehead, he let go; and I left.

* * *

I watched her walk away. My heart sinking deeper with her every step. I ran my hands through my hair. I stared at the keys in the bowl next the door, contemplating on using them. I sighed and grabbed them. It was a small ring with 2 keys on it. I opened the door, stepped out, and turned to the right. The door was locked, I slid the key into the knob, twisted it and opened the door after the click.

Inside was my apartment, although you couldn't tell it was mine. The walls were all white, few if no decorations hung on the white walls. There wasn't any pictures on the coffee tables or along the walls. The place looked pretty much uninhabited, even while I was here. The only thing that linked me to the place was the big black piano in the middle of the room; it was grand.

It was pretty much the only thing I had gotten from my parents. Other than leaving behind a pair of shoes that are impossible to fill, and the family riches. They had left me my mother's grand piano. I studied and practiced the heck out of that thing. I vowed I would play a piece so perfect and beautiful, that my mother would smile down at me. It made me feel closer to her, like we had something in common.

I walked over, lifted the cover on the keys, and lightly ran my fingertips across the keys. I sat down on the bench, closed my eyes, and let my hands do the rest. The light sounds floated out of the piano into the air. I felt myself smile. I recognized the soft melody. Yiruma's River Floats In You filled the room, after a few minutes, the song was coming to an end. I played the last few notes, but before I had struck the last note with my right hand. My left started a new melody. One I had never heard before, but it reminded me of Bella. It was simple and elegant. It was graceful and beautiful. I kept going, developing the lullaby as I went.

By the end I was smiling ear to ear, the last notes were struck, and it was done. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was still raining, but I didn't mind. At least the city was being cleaned.

I got up and walked into my bedroom, my bed was made, not a wrinkle in view. Next to my bed was the night stand were two frames stood. One of them had three sections, one of my parents, another of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice, and the third section of Rose and Jasper. The second frame held a picture of Bella, she was lying down on a blanket. It was from a picnic we had on New Year's Eve. Who wants to watch the ball drop when you could watch her smile?

I went to shower and change into some of my own clothes. The feeling was odd, as I put on my old leather jacket I felt a small tug in my stomach. The jacket itself meant little to me. It just was one of my favorites. I've had it for a long time, so why on earth would I get sentimental putting on a piece of clothing? I was positive I had gone crazy, the hit to the head was harder than I had initially thought.

I shook my head hoping to clear my thoughts, staring at myself in the mirror. I caught a flash in the top left corner. I whipped around in time to see the lightning strike again. Oh perfect, a storm.

Rain pounded against the large windows, creating a steady rhythm, then the smallest of irregularities in the rhythm alerted me, a small click, like that of a lock, echoed through the silent room. With stealth speed, I pressed myself against the wall. Gun out and at the ready. Slowly, the door to my bedroom opened, I pressed myself further into the wall, to the point where it looked like I wanted to be part of the wall.

The intruder finished opening the door. As soon as I saw a figure, before they could step into the room, I whacked them in the throat with the blunt end of my gun, knocking the wind and words out of them. They staggered, grasping at their throat that was slowly suffocating them. Before they could recover, I grabbed their shoulder, spun them around so that their back was pressed to my chest, and held them in a head lock.

My gun was pointed out in front of me, at the second figure in the living room. I walked out of the room, pushing my hostage in front of me.

"I told them you'd be here." A female voice answered.

"Athenodora." I growled.

"Mas-Edward." She smiled. The guy in my hold struggled, I tightened my hold, and he stopped.

"Yes, I suppose you've figured out I know who I am now." I cocked my gun taking a couple steps forward. "So tell me what brings you here. Were you here to kill me, Aro would have sent an army."

She laughed softly, "Why on earth would we want to kill you?"

"I don't know, because you've already tried and failed once?"

"Well, lucky for you we found a bigger pain in our ass. You're girlfriend, Bella, I believe, she's proved to be a bit harder to sustain."

"You mean manipulate and control." I snapped.

"Potatoe, potato" she waved it off, "Renee underestimated the girl's capabilities. She's managed to take down a couple of our biggest warehouses, killed many of our fellow colleagues, and now she knows our identities. She left, what an hour and a half ago? And already she has every agent destroying and ransacking our homes. Those who could get away have, and those who couldn't- well they've had a good run, and if they know what's good for them they'll keep quiet."

Wow, she worked faster than I remembered, "That still doesn't answer why you're here." I stated griping the guy's neck tighter.

"Yes, even though we may have not been prepared for her abilities. There still is one thing that makes her completely predictable, therefore making her vulnerable, her weakness." I arched an eyebrow, not fully understanding at what she was getting at.

"You." She stated. "She will do anything to keep what she's already lost once, even if it means giving up everything she's worked for." My eyes widen and my heart sank knowing there was truth in her words. She was willing to do anything to keep her family safe, but they don't know just how far she would go.

Within that second that I was distracted, he took the chance to escape. He jabbed his elbow into my side, escaping my grip. I doubled over, grabbing at my side. He ran away, while Athenodora ran at me. I quickly regained my balance, swung my arm out and fired. She dropped to the floor, without thinking about it I ducked and rolled, coming out into a crouch and fired at the other guy. He, too, dropped. I stood up. I had to get to Bella.

A loud thud came from my door, it lurched forward a bit. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, into my room and out into the balcony. The rain poured down on me. I had to get out of here. I leaned over the edge looking down, there was a balcony 10 feet below my own. I heard a crunch as the main door gave way, and the sound of people piling in, pushed me over the edge. I gripped on tight to the edge, dangling at least 80 feet in the air. Carefully, I swung forward and let go of the rail. I landed with a big thud in the center of the balcony. Time was precious and limited.

I opened the door and went inside, quickly exiting the empty apartment. I made way for the stairs. Once I started running down the stairs, I was thankful for my training, otherwise I would have tripped and rolled 7 flights of stairs to my death. I flew down the stairs, my legs nimble and graceful.

Finally reaching the bottom, I burst into the garage, running for my car and peeling the hell out of there. I dialed her number while swerving around a corner.

"Pick up, pick up" I mumbled. With each ring of the dialer, I became more agitated. Then it stopped, she had picked up.

"Bella! Bella where are you? Listen to me you have to comeback, they're waiting for you!" I shouted before she could answer. The line was silent; I sped up heading for the highway.

"Well, nice to hear from you again Edward." Renee answered calmly.

I slammed down on the accelerator.

**A/N Soooooooo? How was it? I hope it makes up for the wait, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.**


	23. Chapter 23- Face to Face

**A/N Okay, let me just start this by saying that I am terribly sorry, but I've had a serious case of writers block. It's not like I don't have any ideas, it's just proving to be very difficult to put them into words. And this chapter is definitely not one of my best or will it ever be one of my best. But I figure if I can get this out there, and kind of step over the boulder in my way, maybe I'll have an easier time continuing the story. **

Chapter 23

I marched into Division one's office, the guys filing in one by one behind me. I didn't stop until I was at the front, and scanned the semi empty room. Garrett, Ben, and Zafrina ran into the room, and stood into attention at the back just as the clock changed to 6:30. I bit back a smile, my whole team was hear on the dot. Yet I wondered what was taking Jake's so long?

"Where are the members of Division two?" I asked leaning against the edge of the table.

"Tanya came in about three minutes before you arrived, herded her people out, and said they would be two meetings with your own groups." Jessica answered from her desk. I bit my cheek trying to stop my growl.

"And Jake?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him." Mike answered.

I nodded biting my cheek harder, "We'll I guess someone's going to have to bring them back, right?" I sighed aggravated.

I got up and walked out, turned and used my card (now an all access pass), and walked inside. As soon as I saw her I wanted to rip her vampire heart out, but instead I decided not to reduce myself to her level. I cleared my throat and channeled my inner most authoritative self. "Alright, listen up we are having a joint meeting. If you could all please file into division one's office, we can get this started." I motioned to the door.

Kate and Paul stood to leave, "Wait." Tanya exclaimed, she smiled at me, "We've already started here, I was about to start giving out orders for the groups. It would be kind of pointless to make them sit through the briefing again." She stated sweetly.

I looked at her and smirked, "We'll I'm giving YOU an order now, okay? So why don't you step aside, or better yet head to the other room. You're wasting precious time, understood?" I crossed my arms staring her down. "Everybody has one minute to be in the other office!" I commanded. The whole room stood as one and quickly left, Tanya was the last one in the room, standing with a glare pointed at me. "Do you need help darling? I have no problem dragging you over there." I smiled at her. She uncrossed her arms and brushed passed me.

I turned on my heel and followed out stepping into the now crowded room I retook my place at the front.

"Alright, everybody listen up!" The entire room straightened and turned to me attentive. "We are on a code red, immediate move. After personally interrogating the captured suspect, we now have information on our top enemy. Alice!" I barked. She immediately got into action with rose at her side, they brought up pictures of the Volturri brothers, excluding Aro of course, and she nodded at me. She was ready for my instructions.

"These are the heads of the Donovan Clan. On the left we have Marcus Volturri, on the right; Caius Volturri. These men are dangerous, and will not hesitate in killing anybody in their path. We have to strike fast, while we have the upper hand. Sam!" I searched for the older experienced agent. He stood, his expression hard and ready for battle.

"I need you to lead your team and search every home on the list that Alice will hand you," I nodded at her, she looked through a Manila folder and pulled out a sheet of paper, "These are their known associates." she stepped forward and handed it to him. He took it, gave it a glance and nodded at me. "I want you to arrest, every person within those buildings- if anybody resists, don't miss." He nodded.

"3 minutes for prep, move out!" He barked, his people stood up and rushed out. I turned to look at Emmett, "Emmett, I need you to take your group and call in any agent not working a case, you're going to their HQ and they won't go down without a fight." He nodded with a stern expression, with a wave of his hand more agents rushed out of the room to go prep. I peeked a glance at Tanya and she looked on the verge of a mental breakdown, I bit back a smile.

"The rest of you, I want all tech at hands. I need you to bring up every satellite we have access to, keep track of the combat teams, and keep an eye on the enemy's whereabouts. If one of them makes a run for it, shout it out, send in the Calvary, hack in and lock them in their own closet! I don't care but no one leaves their property. Understood?" I commanded, they all nodded in unison, and flew to the computers, some of the pulled out their laptops and set them up on the floor next to the main system.

Tanya had begun scooting to the exit, I stalked over to her. "Going somewhere?"

"Well since you obviously have everything under control, I thought I might excuse myself to go to the ladies room." She answered in a shaky voice.

"We'll think again, I need everybody here." I answered walking over to a table and grabbing a folder. I checked my phone, I had to be leaving soon in order to get to Seth and Charlie on time, I needed to be ready, but I wanted to make sure these guys were set up to take down the enemy.

"Geez, you're given a little bit of power and then you turn into a dictator." Tanya sneered from the side, I stopped rummaging through the papers and faced her with a hard expression on my face. "Do you honestly think rushing into this and bossing everybody around will make up for the fact that you got Edward killed?" She snapped. The buzz on the room came to the halt, everybody turned to stare at the two of us.

"What did you say?" I growled. She had the nerve to speak his name to me? Oh she was in for it.

"You heard me." She sniffed. "All this time you try to act in charge, but you know you don't have what it takes. And besides, we all know your mother is in on this. How come her picture isn't up there, huh? Are you trying to protect one of the agency's enemies? Or are you working with her? For all I know you could be in on this-"

My fist connecting with her jaw brought an end to her attempt at weaseling out of this. Everybody stared shocked, you could hear a pin drop. Tanya lay on the ground, clutching her face, fear and anger swimming in her eyes.

"You want me to bring ALL of traitors in? Fine!" I leered over her, seething in rage. "Kate! Bring up the next photo of the known associates to the Donovan Clan." I looked up at her, she sighed sadly, already having been informed of what was to come next. She swiped her finger on her tablet, and a large photo of Tanya was brought up on the screen. The whole room gasped as one, while I turned to glare at the shocked girl on the floor.

"Tanya Denali, you are hereby under arrest for treason and for plotting against the agency." I stated in an unforgiving tone.

"No!" She screamed. She stood and faced her sisters, "She's trying to frame me! T-t-to get rid of me! She's afraid of what I'm capable of doing! She knows I am better than her and she's trying to get rid of a threat!" She cried.

Kate looked heart broken, while Irina refused to look at the pleading girl. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you." I answered, my voice deadly. Already knowing what the coward would do.

"No!" She shrieked. In one swift motion, she pulled out the gun she had strapped to her waist, and had it aimed at my chest. I simply stared at her, unwavering. "You." She spat. "You have ruined my life the moment you stepped through the front doors. First you take my spot in division one! Then you take Edwards love from me! Now you turn my own family against me! I will not let you take away everything I've worked for." Her hand shook as tears spilled down her face.

"Tanya!" Kate shouted rushing to get closer, mike grabbed her and held her at a safe distance. "Don't do this! It's not worth it!" She fought against mike, but he held on tight. "Please, Tanya. Drop. The. Gun." She pleaded.

Tanya looked at her through the corner of her eye, "I've lost everything because of her." She cocked the gun, I simply stared at her, my expression hard.

"You can't lose something you've never had." Kate whispered.

Tanya whipped her head in Kate's direction, shocked at her words. I took the opportunity to kick the gun out of Tanya's hand. Her attention returned to me and she lunged at me, I had expected her to attack, so I managed to stay on my feet, but she still managed to shove me into the wall. She kneed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. She retreated her leg, ready for a second blow, this time I blocked it with my palms. I pushed her arms away from me, punched her side, wrapped my arm around the back of her neck, bent her over and thrust my knee deep in her gut. She gasped at the blow. I let her go, and gave one last swing at her face, she was thrown back and landed on the floor.

I grabbed my stomach, wincing at the pain. "Mike. Eric. Take her into a cell. Remove all her possessions before please, and leave them on the table." They obeyed and helped her to her feet. They removed her I.D, her knife, her phone, her keys, and gun strap. Then they dragged her out. Looked over at a stunned Kate, and an angry Irina at her side.

"I'm really sorry guys." I offered a sincere apology, I know it must hurt them. After all she was family. Kate nodded sadly going back to her place. Irina sat down in a chair and hid her face in her hands.

Somewhere in the room, someone's watch beeped, reminding me of the time. I rubbed my face and grabbed my keys from the table. "Alice you're in charge now, I've got to get going." She nodded, giving me a sympathetic look, with a wave goodbye I left.

Well that wasn't part of the plan, but I must say it felt good to finally kick Tanya's butt, although I felt for Kate and Irina. It could not be easy to see your own sister betray you, and then have to pay for her actions.

I sighed heavily on the ride down, I had to admit, now that I was leaving to my destination, it dawned on me more and more that these people- the people I was meeting- could decide I'm not fit for this. And then, what would happen to me? To my family? I actually have one now, the last thing I want to do is lose it.

My phone buzzed with an incoming message, I pulled it out and saw Charlie's name. I wondered what it could be about as I clicked on it.

**Change of plans. I need you to come to the house before you head to the conference.**

I bit my lip, putting my phone in my back pocket. What now?

...

I sped down the lonely road, the hard rain beating down on my windows and the top of my car. There was one thing I still couldn't stand in this place- the weather. The constant rain still bugged me, it was constantly cold and wet. I pulled into dad's driveway, happy to be out of the slippery roads.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I sprinted to the front door, already soaking wet by the time I was inside the house. I closed the door behind me with my foot, my hands occupied wringing my hair.

"Dad? I got your message, what's up?" I called out peering up the stairs. Seconds passed without an answer, I walked from the living room to the kitchen, both empty.

"Charlie!" I shouted frustrated by the silence. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet.

The click of the doorknob turning brought my attention back to the entrance, I walked over watching the door swing open. A soaked Charlie stepped out behind the open door. He scanned the room, looking for something, then his eyes landed on me.

"Bells!" He greeted warmly.

"Hey.". I smiled walking over to hug him. The rain on him was cold, but worth it.

"So what's up?" I asked him, trying to sound light hearted but I didn't like the feeling in my gut.

"I don't know, that's why I came. So you can tell me what's going on." He furrowed his brows together, his big brown eyes confused.

"Wait, so you didn't text me?" I asked quietly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. He has caught on to the mystery at hand and his hand twitched towards his gun at his side...but a click behind us told me it was too late.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite agents, finally the whole family together in one place." A cold voice drifted down the stairs and deep into my core. My teeth clenched together as I turned to stare at my personal tormentor. Before I could release every curse word I knew at her, I was yanked back, my father's back in my line of sight.

I didn't have to look at her, but I wanted to, peering over Charlie's protective stance was rather difficult.

"Renée." He whispered. My heart sank, this was the first time Charlie had seen Renée in over 18 years, and he was at gun point. I don't want to imagine what he is feeling, to have the love of your life suddenly turn up and to have to face them not as the person who you live but as your enemy.

"Charlie." She greeted, a shadow of a longing smile flashed on her face. She gripped the gun tighter, anger taking over. "Wish I could say my visit was for pleasure but- well you know me, business comes first. Move." She growled pointing the gun to the couch as she descended the last few steps.

We both walked over, me still covered by my dad, and slowly took a seat on the couch. I sat down as close to my dad as possible, who knew what the psychopath might do to him.

"What do you want?" I growled, glaring at the monster disguised as my mother.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" She cooed disapprovingly.

"Pardon my manners, but growing up without parents tends to do that to a person." She walked over to stand in front of us, she was on the other side of the coffee table of course, and she was too much of a coward to come close to us.

She frowned, ready to retaliate, but before she could Charlie spoke, "Why did you bring us here Renée?" He sounded angry but tired. He knew this day would come and he was ready to be done with it.

"I need access to the conference." She answered straight to the point.

"Never." I spat. Charlie put a hand on my shoulder, gently he pulled my back. I realized I was on the edge of the couch, ready to pounce.

"And why do you NEED access? What's so important that you have to do it there?" He questioned.

"You are in no position to ask questions my dear." She replied, a confident smirk settled on her lips. My fists balled at my side, it was one thing to mess with me, but she crossed the line at my family.

"Oh come on, the second you have what you want we both know we're dead. So why don't you humor me, as my last request?" He answered calmly. I had no clue how he could keep his calm, I'd be shouting at her for leaving me.

"Fine, I'll humor you." She mocked. "It's not enough to just destroy the people who ruined me, no I'm going to turn the tables on you. When every important political figure is killed at this conference, I will destroy the agency and its branches everywhere. The whole world will blame you, and then YOU will become the hunted. Every country, empire, and dictator will be after your heads. Every single agent will be hunted and killed, just like you do to others."

"Ruined?" I blurted out before considering what I was doing. "You ruined yourself by murdering your fellow agents." I shouted at her.

"I didn't kill anybody! I was set up!" She defended.

"Yeah? And what a way to prove it, aye." I couldn't hold back, there was too many things that had to be said.

"I didn't get a chance to prove it! I was sentenced before even getting a chance to defend myself! And you," her shaking hand pointed at a silent Charlie, "you said you would always be there for me and you just turned your back on me! You betrayed me!"

"I think the fact that you're standing here shows exactly who he betrayed!" I defended. "He saved your life!"

"And I'm supposed to be thankful for that!? For forcing me into hiding?" She sneered, she was starting to lose control of her emotions, her hand and gun were shaking like crazy.

"Nobody forced you into anything, you are just too much of a coward to admit your mistakes!"

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, aiming the gun at me, I stood ready to take the bullet

"Stop!" Charlie finally spoke up, he stood and once more covered me. "Alright Renée, I'll take you, but Bella goes."

"No-" I protested.

"Quiet." He ordered.

"She's not going anywhere." Renée answered.

"Then neither are you.* Charlie replied.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get there. Isabella," she called me and I peered over his shoulder. "If you don't take me there, say goodbye to your father." She threatened. I jumped out in front of him, trying to cover him, but be was stronger and managed to get me behind him again.

"Don't you dare?" I growled.

She was about to answer when my phone rang, everybody in the room froze. The loud rings echoed in the still room. "Give me it." Renée broke the silence.

I reached into my pocket and slowly pulled it out, I reluctantly stretched my band out to her, she snatched it from my hand and answered.

It was Edward. My stomach tightened, he would come here, straight to her. She hung up and smashed my phone, a malicious smile spread across her face.

"Alright I'll take you." I spat out.

* * *

I don't think I've ever gone as fast as I had in that moment, everything felt so surreal. Every time I peered down at the clock it felt like time was racing by, and then I would look outside the window and the trees seemed to be passing at an incredibly slow rate. For all I knew I was traveling at 20 miles an hour, although the meter read well over 90. I dialed Alice's number, my hand trembling as I pressed each number, I pressed the speaker button on focused back on the road. My hands slipped on the steering wheel, they were incredibly sweaty.

"You're not supposed to be calling me, I'm supposed to be calling you." She answered after what seemed forever.

"Alice where is Bella?" I asked, weaving through the cars in front of me.

"She left to the conference already why?" She answered.

"Trace her phone, I need to know her exact location." I ignored her question.

"Edward what's going on?" She demanded.

"Now Alice!" I shouted frustrated.

It was silent for a few seconds, I feared she had hung up, "Her phone says she's at Charlie's place. Now tell me what's going on!"

"They're with Renée. Listen to me send every agent we can spare down to forks, and contact all agents near the town, we need to get there fast!" I explained in a rush. The sign 'welcome to forks' stared straight at me down the road. I quickly turned on to Bella's street.

"Everybody's out! We sent all our agents to bring in the accomplices! I-I-I" she stuttered starting to panic, "hold on." Her voice sounded muffled, she must have taken the phone away from her face, "I've got Kate sending every agent in the building, and we're heading there too." She said, he'd voice once again clear.

"Hurry." I hung up and swerved into their driveway, the car screeching to a stop. Gun out, I ran in a semi crouch, straightening up and flattening myself against the side of the door, I took a deep breath, my hand resting on the knob. My heart was beating like a jackhammer. I focused on my target, swing the door open and rushed in gun aimed high. I scanned the living room, it was empty, Bella's phone sat on the coffee table, I quickly searched the whole house, but there was no sign of them.

I cursed and kicked the chair next to me, I heard the click of a gun and swung mine up only to be met with another gun aimed at me, behind it stood a shocked Seth

"Holy crap Edward! What the hell!?" He gasped lowering his weapon. "Where's Bella?" He asked taking a look around the empty room.

"If I knew I wouldn't be standing here." I responded frustrated.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Renée." I spat her name like I would spoiled milk.

"Where would they go?" He asked picking up her phone.

"I think they went to the conference." I rubbed the back of my neck anxious.

"Bella wouldn't reveal that to her, would she?" Seth asked trying to unlock her phone

"I don't think so," I extended my hand to him, motioning for the phone, "not unless she had a leverage over her." I unlocked the phone and the first thing that popped up was a picture of the last 4th of July, it was the whole gang posing holding sparklers.

"You mean like her dad." Seth asked holding up his jacket from the coat hanger.

Exactly." I shook my head realizing what she did. "I know where they went." I told him heading out the door.

**A/N Again like I warned you above, not my best chapter or work, but I'm working on it. ****I hope you guys stick around for the last two chapters, yes only two. Before I went MIA I had said the story was coming to an end, and I plan to stick with that route, I hope you guys can forgive me, and don't hate me too bad, it just hasn't been my season...at all. Thanks, I send you guys much love, and hope to be updating for you guys soon.**


	24. Chapter 24- Ghosts of the Past

**A/N Heeey so here's the next chapter, it's nowhere near what I would like, but I need to finish this. So I hope it's not too bad.**

Chapter 24

My hands were white, gripping the steering wheel with a strength that would have broken a few bones in someone's hand. Charlie sat next to me in the passenger seat, with Renee in the back seat, the gun aimed at him. I had to find a way to get him away, leaving me alone to deal with her, but nothing came to mind; the only thing I could do was stall. But stall for what? How would anybody know where we were? And for how long could I stall? Forks was a very small town, I couldn't just drive around forever, at the most I had about 12 minutes, before I had to take action. Part of me knew that something was up, I should have called Charlie, just to make sure he wanted to talk to me. I let my mind cloud with too many emotions, I slipped up, and now my family was paying the price.

"Remember dear, no funny business." She spoke up from the back seat.

"Don't worry, that's what I've got you for right?" I mumbled, peering at her through the mirror.

"Oh Isabella, out of all people I thought you'd understand where I'm coming from." she tsked, "You're grandmother lied to you your entire life, a father who treats you like any other one of his agents, and a mother who- well we wont go there. But you lost and then were shoved back into a life that you weren't supposed to have. You had people making choices for you, and then were threatened with death should you not agree with their decisions. Don't you want a bit of your own justice?"

"That's what you call this? Justice?" Charlie piped up next to me. I bit my tongue and concentrated on not running the car off the road.

"It's as close as I will get." She answered.

"I don't know why Nana didn't tell me about this, about my dad, but she cared for me when you didn't. Charlie didn't know about me and as hard as it is to believe the first 16 years are very important in a father- daughter relationship. But you, you had a chance at a new life, at having a normal life with your daughter. And instead you abandon her, you team up with the people who at some point were trying to kill you, and plot against the life of the only friends you ever had and the man who loved you." I asserted, "And now you want to talk about the justice you think you deserve?" I scoffed.

"Oh please he never loved me, there is no such thing as love. It is merely a game for the ignorant, a lie they tell each other to make their worthless lives easier to deal with." she spat grudgingly.

"And that's just a lie that people who've never experienced or have lost their love say to make it easier to bear." I retorted clenching my jaw.

The heavy feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach got heavier and heavier as I turned onto the isolated dirt road leading to my destination. Time was running out- fast. "This doesn't look right, where are you going?" She cocked the gun and pressed it against Charlie's temple.

"I'm sorry are you the one driving? No, I know where I'm going. If _you_ knew where we were going I wouldn't be needed here, now would I?" 5 minutes. That's how long I had before I had a bullet embedded in my skull.

"Watch the tone Isabella." She warned.

"Yes mother." I mumbled under my breath. My heart sank the second I saw the outline of the large building in the middle of the forest up ahead. My time was up, we were both dead.

"Are we here?" Renee asked peering out the window as I parked in front of the large cabin.

"Do you see anything else around here?"

"Alright I've had enough of you." She answered removing her gun from Charlie's skull to my own. I gripped the steering wheel tighter than I already was and stared pointedly straight ahead.

"Renee don't do this, you still need to get inside, and for that you need the codes. Let her go and I'll take you in myself." Charlie stopped her as she was about to push the trigger.

It was silent in the car for a while, well actually it was a couple of seconds, but time tends to slow down when there's a gun pointed at your head. Finally she spoke up, "Alright both of you out."

Each step toward the house felt like walking through wet cement, it got harder and harder to walk. Charlie punched in the security code, and we stepped into the house. Now let me tell you, this was one really nice cabin. It was almost a mansion, there was nothing special in particular about it, it was simply nice. It kind of gave me a serene feeling, maybe my brain had just had enough at that point and decided to quit on me; because suddenly I had the thought, _This is a nice place to die, a good place to begin the afterlife._ And with that cheerful note I rushed at my mother.

I tackled her into the wall behind her, slamming my body against her right side-mainly her arm, trying to loosen her grip on the gun in order to get it away from her. But she was fast, she was top of her team for a reason. She quickly overcame the shock, and began fighting back. She swung at me, while trying to aim the gun at me. I managed to hang on to her hand holding the gun, keeping it aimed everywhere but me or Charlie; she shoved me against the wall and repeatedly slammed me against it hoping I would let go of it. Before I could stop him, Charlie grabbed Renee around the waist and threw her back. She slammed into the wall but that didn't stop her for long, "Run!" Charlie shouted.

I was having trouble processing his order quickly, my head pounding; that's when everything sped up. Renee stood straight gun aimed straight at my chest, she pulled the trigger and the deafening bang filled the house. Except I felt no pain, I stood frozen; but nothing seemed to ache, every part of me was intact. I saw the horror on Renee's face as Charlie slowly dropped to his knees, then to his side, her gun fell and clattered onto the floor.

"Dad!"

"Charlie!" Renee and I both screamed at the fallen man at the same time.

I ran to his side, trying to roll him over on to his back. "Dad- No please no. Dad answer me." I cried as I managed to turn him over, blood pooled around him. I looked down to his torso, a dark stain seeping through his shirt.

"Charlie." Renee whispered as she dropped to her knees, she extended a hand out to touch him and I nearly bit it off.

"Get the hell away from him!" I shouted at her. I had never been so angry in my life. I saw nothing but red, and she was right in the middle of it.

"Bells." I could barely hear him, but he was there. Immediately all of my attention zeroed in on him.

"Dad! I-I have to get you help, now." I looked back down at his torso and he was losing a lot of blood. "We need to go now." I tried lifting him but he groaned in pain and didn't dare move.

"Bells, listen to me. I'm sorry, I should have been more diligent about your safety. I should have ensured that you had a better life, send you to the finest school; instead I was selfish and I kept you here in my hell. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He struggled to breath and started coughing up blood.

"No. Shush. Please don't say that." I cried cradling his head, tears sliding down my nose and splattering on his face like salty rain drops. "You were the best thing to happen to me, you showed me where I was meant to be."

"Renee." He whispered, his eyes searching for her without moving his head.

"Charlie." She answered crawling into his sight, she was shaking; her blonde wave bouncing along with her. I almost tackled her but a squeeze on my arm held me where I was, I looked at Charlie's hand wrapped tight around my arm.

"I know I should have done things differently, but believe it or not I did what I did because I loved you. I loved you then, I loved you when you were gone, I loved you when I thought you were dead, and I love you now as I die." I stared at him, incredulous. I had no words to say, no thoughts to express. This man had loved one woman his whole life, and even when she betrayed him, he still loved her. I looked at Renee, and watched as tears streamed down her face. My face contorted into an expression of disgust.

"Bella." Charlie spluttered, blood dripping down his mouth.

"Dad, please stop we have to get you help." I cried.

"Remember that we all make mistakes, decisions that affect our life and the life of the ones we love. I know it's hard, but family is family; and" he gasped for breath withering on the floor, he gripped my arm tighter, "no matter what, they will always be a part of you. Like it or not. You can choose to be better than them and learn from their mistakes, or repeat their history. It's up to you." His breathing slowed, his eyes shut in pain.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"You're my pride and joy Bella, even when I didn't know it, I was proud of you." he whispered, but his eyes didn't open. I waited, letting him catch his breath to continue, but he never did. I looked at his chest, and it wasn't rising or falling. My hands flew to his wrist to check for a pulse, but I found nothing.

"No. No Dad!" I screamed shaking his shoulders. He had to be alive! I must not be able to find a pulse because my hands were too shaky- at least that's what I told myself. Because my hands were steadier than they had ever been.

I slowly lifted my gaze, my eyes connected with Renee. Hatred bubbled within me. Before she could do anything, I had her gun in my bloody hand aimed directly at her head. "Get up." I spat through gritted teeth.

She slowly stood, I along with. She had her hands raised, wide open in surrender. "Do it." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, taken aback. Slightly lowering my gun.

"Shoot." was her only clarification.

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

She glanced down at Charlie's still body. "Because that's what should have happened years ago, that's how this all started. I plan on correcting the events."

I raised the gun once more, my grip on it tightened. My hand steadier than ever.

* * *

I couldn't push the accelerator any further, I was doing well over 100 but it looked like I was barely pushing past 15 miles per hour. I served onto the dirt road, the car jolting up and down over the uneven path. Ages later I came to an abrupt stop, I practically jumped out of the car and into the house. The first thing I saw was Charlie's body on the floor, surrounded but what I could only assume was his blood. "Charlie." I whispered, gun out and ready, I crouched beside him and felt for a pulse, but I found none.

With a heavy heart, I slowly stood and continued on into the house. Fearing I was already too late. Seth, gasped behind me; just entering the house.

"Is he-"He whispered, but before he could finish, I answered.

"Yes."

That's when we heard the shot from upstairs. "Cover me." I ordered as I ran up the stairs. I was about to turn left, when I heard the struggle from a room to my right. I silently signaled Seth, and hugging the wall, turned down the right hallway. I waited by the door, I raised my hand; on the count of three we burst in.

Gun raised and aimed, I saw Bella struggling with a hooded figure in the middle of the room. While Renee stood in the back corner, gun aimed directly at Bella.

"Drop it!" I shouted aiming at her. She looked at me, determination in her eye, she looked back at Bella and re-aimed. I stepped forward and just as I pulled the trigger, my hand shot up at the ceiling. Renee ducked and rolled out of my sight.

"Edward no!" Bella shouted holding my hand up.

"Bella what-" but I never finished asking. A bullet whizzed past my ear, and hit Seth in the shoulder. He fell to the floor as Ciaus aimed at Bella and me now, I grabbed Bella and shielded her with my body. But instead of hearing shots being fired, Renee's scream and glass shattering echoed in the small room.

I looked back to find the two gone from the room, and the glass window broken. "Noooooo!" Bella's scream pierced the silence. She pushed against my hold, and ran to the edge of the broken window. I followed and looked out to see to see to limp figures lying below on the concrete floor.

"Renee!" Bella shouted. She received no response, and as far as I could tell, she wasn't going to.

"Bella! What on earth happened?!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, she wouldn't look at me. She kept looking out the window, waiting for someone to answer her. "Bella!" I shook her, trying to get some sense out of her.

"Renee Dwyer just saved my life. That's what happened." She whispered slowly lifting her head to look me in the eyes. She smiled, a sad distraught smile. She looked insane, and I probably would have believed she was insane. If it weren't for the look she had in her eyes, when she looked into mine; some part of her was at peace. What part that was I had no clue.

She walked over to Seth and helped him sit up, he winced as she rested him against the wall. Sirens and car tires were heard outside the door. She looked up and in the direction of the sounds. "We're not done here are we?" I asked, recognizing the look settling on her face.

The look she always got when the hardest part of the storm was coming, "Not even close." she shook her head.

She stood and I tossed her my knife, knowing she was unarmed. "Actually," she said looking down at the blade in her hand, "I think I'm going to need more than this." I quirked an eyebrow confused.

She grabbed Seth's gun, checked the chamber, loaded it, and then helped Seth to his feet. "Let's go."

**A/N Like I said, it's not the best. I wish I had time and ideas to make it better but I am stuck. What I figure I might as well do is finish the story then go back and fix it from beginning to end. So it might take me a while to get it where I want it, but I'll get it there. Thanks for the patience guys, and I'll see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25- That's a wrap

**A/N Hey guys, I know its been...a while. I don't even know how long it's been, I don't want to check and being like 'damn!'. Anyway I don't know how many of you will read this or have stuck around but to whoever got this far, thank you. I'm sorry, but I hope you like it. I seriously struggled with a huge writer's block not to mention with the mess it takes to get _into _college, which only gives me so much hope for how the year will go. Anyway I hope it's not too much of a disappointment. Enjoy.**

Chapter 25

Nana used to say that hate is the disease of the soul, it will eat away at you without you ever noticing until it's too late; until all that's left is nothing. That's what had happened to Renee, she let the hate consume her, blind her, and it ended up taking everything that she cared about, even if she refused to admit it. Hate isn't the opposite of love, it's indifference; the fact that she hated Charlie with a passion showed exactly how much she actually loved him, and how much it hurt to feel so betrayed.

I hated what she had done, I despised her- for taking away what meant most to me. I hated what she had become and done to me, but I couldn't let that linger within me. I'd turn bitter, cold, insane; just like she had. Just like what Edward had tried to keep me from.

I shifted my gaze from the green blur outside the windows, to the warm body in the driver's seat next to me. He had a look of concentration on his face, staring at the road in front of him. But that didn't hide the fact that he had just been staring at me, eyes filled with concern. I felt his gaze on me, he had so many questions. The only problem was, so did I.

"Bella-" he started to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I don't know." I answered. He turned to look at me, his green eyes saying a lot more than he wanted them to. "I can't answer your questions Edward, not yet. There's too much that just happened, but you don't need to be worried. I'm not a frail as you think-"

"I don't think you're frail Bella." He cut me off.

"Perhaps not physically, but you're worried that I'm emotionally unstable. That this will all cause me to snap. And you're right, I should be on the brink of a mental breakdown, but I'm not. It's not that I don't feel anything, it's that I feel it all. And there's simply nothing left to be said." I answered to his interjection. "Nothing you or I say will undo anything that's been done, I know that; I need to find peace with this, without everybody else telling me how I should feel, without me drowning in their pity."

He didn't answer, he didn't have to, I knew he understood; a simple nod from him is all I need, and that's all he gave me. "How did they know where to go? No one but a select few know where the meeting takes place." He asked the question that we all wanted answered. Somewhere in the middle of the small town of Forks some of the most powerful men and women awaited; what happened next would either save the agency and the people I've come to know as a family, or doom us all to a life of running away and hiding. Not that we were out in the open now, but if things went wrong, we wouldn't be lurking in the shadows for the safety of others, but our own.

"I don't know, it's impossible for them to have found it. If Alice and Emmett didn't know, and they're the children of the head, how would someone with a lower connection know?" The wheels in my mind began spinning at an incredible speed. One lesson I've learned in this business is to never underestimate your opponent; but another dangerous notion is overestimating them. And that is exactly what we were doing at the moment, things weren't always as complicated as them seemed.

"Stop." I blurted out, my thoughts flying by making it hard to form a full sentence in order to explain.

"What why?" He asked, even though he didn't know what was happening in my head, he still slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road. He trusted my decisions, I was his partner, he knew I had my reasons.

"They don't know, but it doesn't matter. The assassinations would only be for showmanship, but they're only the fireworks that would set fire to the spilled gasoline." I began spilling the thoughts that formed in my mind. "First there was the Renee's treason, let's say for a second she was telling the truth- she didn't kill your parents and she wasn't the mole sabotaging missions, she would have been the scapegoat. Someone to blame when the agency came down. But something happened that they didn't count on, your parents death. It sent things whirling out of control, Renee was sentenced to death; and for a while everybody did believe that she was dead. Their plans were shot and they had to figure out another way to bring down CSIS without leaving any trace that could lead us to them." I paused my fingers tapping against my knee, I could feel every word echo in my head, ringing with truth.

"They were patients sons of bitches, they found Renee months after she had left; but it wasn't until I showed up years later that they decided to strike again."

"Of course, it was perfect. You were the ripple in our smooth clear surface. Everybody thought Renee had died that night on the roof, and then you show up proving that she lived at least another 9 months. You were the stranger nobody wanted to trust, why should we? You were the anamoly, one that threatened the very structure we base ourselves on: efficiency, secrecy, control. Everybody would already be looking for a reason to not trust you, and they used that to their advantage." He nodded following me very quickly, it wasn't hard to see why he was the best.

"Exactly, and that thing with Jane? It was a test. They wanted to see if it was possible for one of them to personally infiltrate the building. They took Leah because they needed to lure you out of the building. They knew if I went and followed their clues, you'd be right next to me. Renee counted on this, and that's how they got to you in Arizona. They needed you gone, you were a huge threat to them." Slowly the dots were all connecting, and the picture was getting more clear.

"Their biggest mistake was thinking _you_ weren't a threat. They underestimated you- your abililites, determination, and influence. They didn't expect me to live but when they realized I was an empty book, they got greedy. They filled me with lines of their own, never realizing that deep within me their was traces of you, and who I was with you. You left such a deep imprint in me that it wouldn't let me buy their lies about who I was." If we weren't about to become highly sought after fugitives, I would've absolutley melted at his words. Edward was a man of action not words, he hardly revealed his emotions-to be fair he hardly had to, I could read him very well. But to hear him say such things, it would send many girls into a coma from a romantic overdose.

"By keeping you, they managed to get Tanya on their side." I added on, trying not to say her name with too much venom. I detested her, but I suppose I understood. If I had been the one offered the opportunity to have Edward back with me, I'm not too sure how strong my loyalty to CSIS would stand. "But with you gone, obviously they would all be revealed. So the final plan came down to this." I spread my arms gesturing at the surrounding forrest.

"Have Renee use Charlie to get you to reveal the location of the conference, with most of the agents out capturing all of the Donovan accomplices, our numbers would be less. And just about every available agent would be pulled out of the building and headed this way." He explained, now on the same page as I was.

"Leaving the agency empty."

"Making it very easy for one of them to get in without my obstacles." He finished. "Okay, but why?" He asked.

That's a good question, why would they want to get to the agency instead of the conference? "The files." I whispered.

"They can't hack in, but they don't need to with the hard copies." Edward confirmed where my theory was headed.

"Renee said something about wanting us to feel like she did, to be hunted down by the people we once helped. But I think there's more than that, remember if _she_ didn't leak information to sabatoge missions, _someone_ did. She was accused of treason, leaking information, and murdering fellow agents. The agency holds some of the worlds darkest secrets. Government experiments, assassinations, deals and negotiaitons. If that information gets out, many people will be uncovered; we're talking about many lives at stake. _We_ will be seen as traitors to our government and every other government we have helped. And if they manage to get to the different abassadors and leaders of the nations, _we_ will be seen as the one's responsible for their deaths. World War III would break out." The words flew out of my mouth, gaining speed as I reached the conclusion, leaving me out of air.

"The conference was the distraction, the main mission is getting to those files." Edward concluded.

I grabbed his phone and dialed Alice's number, she answered after the second ring. "Edward, were 5 minutes away from your current location." She said immediately, leaving me unable to talk until she was finished.

"Alice it's Bella, I need you to tell me exactly how many agents are left back at HQ." I said as soon as she had stopped talking.

"Bella! I'm not entirely sure, I grabbed everybody I could for reinforcements. Only the front desk and the trainees with their trainers are left." She answered, the heavy feeling in my stomach sinking further down. The Donovan's might only send one person or they might send a large group of their best people; nonetheless they might be too much for the remaining people in the building. I sighed and pressed my palm against my clenched eyes, "Bella?" the voice on the other end asked sounding worried. As she should be.

"Alright, Edward and I will wait here while you reach us. I'll explain everything to everybody's communication pieces when you've caught up to us." I directed.

"Understood." she confirmed and hung up.

I immediately dialed the number of one of the coaches, hoping they answered and were still at HQ. I bit my lip as I waited, in the rearview mirror I could see Alice's car speeding toward us, "Drive." I instructed Edward. "The Donovan don't know where the conference is, they're waiting for us to lead them, and lead we will. Head to the safe house." He nodded, understanding what my plan was, and drove back on to the road; once more flying down the road.

Finally the line clicked and a voice answered the other side answered, "Warner."

"This is Isabella Swan I.A of Division 1, I need you to put my on the sound system across the entire building. It is of utter emergency, that everyone listen and follow as directed." I spoke in an authoritative tone, I had to step up to the role everybody placed me in.

"Yes ma'am." He answered without hesitance. After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "Whenever you're ready."

I took a deep breath, pushing any nerves out of my voice. "Agents and trainees of CSIS, I need you to listen very carefully; the very existence of this agency depends on you. We have reason to believe that a group from the Donovan Clan is headed your way right this second...if they're not already in the building. I know some of you aren't as experienced as others, and perhaps some of you are frightened. I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't believe you could do it. You have come this far for a reason, whether that be strength, wit, or mere determination- all of you have something to contribute to this agency. I need you to guard and protect the files and records, down in the records room. Do not let the enemy into our home, don't let them destroy what we have built. You're priority is to ensure the safety of those records. We're counting on you." I finished with a strong confidence projecting in my voice. I hung up and saw Edward smiling.

"What?" I asked not seeing what was so funny in a time like this.

"Nothing, that was quite the speech there." He answered smirking and I rolled my eyes.

Soon we rolled to a stop in front of a small cabin, one that had Edward had his way, would've been my prison years ago. A line of cars and vans followed, they pulled to a stop and agents piled out of them. Edward and I got out of the car and stood in front of the small building, ready to give out directions before the unwanted company arrived.

As the crowd started to gather, you could hear the gasps and the growing murmers and whispers. I stood next to Edward and waited for him to take his role as leader, I was his partner- his second in command. Not the leader, and I was perfectly happy in my spot. Everybody needed someone to count on, to have their back; I was Edward's and that's all I needed.

When everybody had arrived, he stepped forward. "Attention!" He shouted, and everybody straightened their backs. Looking forward at their leader, he may have been gone; they may have believed him to be dead; but no one could deny that he was a leader and always would be. Everybody respected him, even the agents in the crowd who were older and more experienced than him, stood awaiting their orders.

"I know many, if not all of you, believed me to be dead. In a sense, I suppose I was; it wasn't long ago that I finally found my way back. The time has come to bring an end to this." I looked out into the crowd and there wasn't a hint of doubt among them. They were here to serve and follow orders, they were ready.

"The enemy is approaching this destination fast, I need a group of you to do perimeter control. Stay low and out of sight, let the enemy come in but they do not leave this place unless they are in cuffs or a body bag. Understood?" he ordered. A round of "yes sir" went through the crowd, and then a group of 10 left to their assigned areas.

"I need the rest of you to remain here, where the main fighting will take place. I need the Cullen and the Hales inside with Bella and I. We'll be the last line of defense for the people inside, it is us after all who'll they be anxious to get out of the way." He stopped letting his orders register, then he turned to look at me, he waited for me to speak.

"This enemy has made a fool out of us on more than one occasion, it is time to show them who they're messing with. It's time we finish this once and for all. We leave everything we have today on the battlefield, no one will be able to say we didn't give it our all." I spoke out to every one, slowly meeting their gaze.

"Let's do this." Edward commanded and everybody disperesed, waiting for the battle to begin.

"Man I missed you, boss." Emmett said as the group approached us. I quirked an eyebrow,

"Not that I didn't like having you as the head Bella! It's just that-" He began blubbering, I smirked and he knew I didn't mind. He was right afterall, we all missed him.

"Alright let's head inside and scope out the place, we can't let them get through." Edward nodded and headed inside, the rest of us trailing him.

"How are we looking Alice?" I asked her for an update on the situation.

"All of the known accomplices in Seattle have been captured and brought in, I pulled Emmett and Jasper so they could come help us over here. The only thing is we didn't find the Volturi brothers, I think it's safe to assume they're headed here. They would want to be with Aro as they go through their plan." she rattled off as we gathered in the livingroom. The guys did a sweep of the builidng, determining it was empty.

"Is it really here? This is nothing more than a couple of rooms and a kitchen, what on earth would the 'grand assembly' be doing here?" Rose asked adjusting the strap on her automatic.

"There's more to this than meets the eye." I answered. It was better that everybody believe that we were in fact at the place of the conference. It would be easier to fool the enemy, if they were fooled as well.

"Alright so what do you want us to do?" Jasper asked, he never questioned our methods. He wasn't as easily fooled as the rest, and I'm sure if anybody had figured out this was a set up, it was him. Yet he always stayed quiet, it didn't matter what the plan was. He always did his job, and inclusive a little more than necessary to ensure the safety of his team. I always respected that in him.

"Alice and you are the quickest, I need you to guard this hallway. They can't find the entrance to the hidden room, shoot at anything coming your way." Edward directed nodding over to the hallway behind us. He and Alice nodded simultaneously, leaving to take their spots.

"You two," He pointed at Rose and Em,"stay with us here. No matter what we keep the fight pointed at us."

"Got it." Rose answered cocking her gun and looking at Emmett, "Let's take the back entrance. We can't have them surprise us from behind." She suggested and he smiled tenderly at her.

"That's my girl." He said placing his hand on the small of her back, walking with her to the other end of the room. The heavy feeling seemed to be permanently settled in my stomach, everybody in this room had something-_someone_ to lose. We all feared losing our other person, the only difference was I had already lost mine once; and I wouldn't be letting that happen again.

"Ready?" Edward asked me, walking up to me so that we were only inches apart.

I closed my eyes and nodded, "Be careful." I whispered. I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb running back and forth along my cheek bone.

"Only if you are." He answered, slowly my eyes opened and met his green ones. The room was cold, it helped to keep me alert; I felt awake, my heart beat steady and strong. But one look into those green emeralds and every bit of me felt warm, they were enough to send my heart into an erratic rhythm. I shook my head and smiled, only I could be focusing on these things at a time like this.

"Promise." I said, biting my lip and resting my head in his chest. "Okay, let's do this." I said turning to face the door. I walked over to the fire place and stood with my gun aimed, ready for whatever walked through those doors. It wasn't long after I had controlled my breathing that the gunshots rang on the outside, and then the sounds of battle exploded.

I focused on the cold metal in my hand, the safety was off; it was loaded and my finger rested lightly on the trigger. It felt right to be holding the gun, I felt in control; which I must say was rather ironic given that the situation was so out of control.

Edward tensed in his place by the kitchen, he used the island as his cover. His gun out and aimed, the seconds seemed to slow and then everything was a blur.

The door burst open, and the bullets came by the hundreds. I dove behind the couch, laying on my side on the floor I shot at whatever figure walked through the doors, every bullet hitting it's mark. Some dropped dead before they could get too far into the room, others were faster and dove behind different furniture using that as cover. As bullets flew at my head, I got up into a crouch behind the couch and reloaded my gun. Wood splintered and glass shattered, my legs had small slashes here and there from the glass around me.

Suddenly my back straightened, and my breathing slowed. I didn't have to see him walk in, in order to know that he was here. Aro carried a certain air around him that left the room a couple degrees colder whenever he was present.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"It would seem that they're very interested in keeping the south hall empty." A voice answered. I crawled to the other edge of the couch and saw the body pile at the entrance of the hallway, Jasper and Alice were doing their job well.

"Ah, yes. How many?" He asked.

"As far as we can tell, two in the back part of the house, at least one in here and another in that direction, and who knows how many are waiting down the hall." answered the same voice. Sounds of struggle still sounded on the outside, the sooner we could take these people out the sooner we could help our friends on the outside.

"Isabella?" He called out, my jaw clenched tightly. Silence followed, he was waiting for a response, no point in prolonging it. I cocked my gun and aimed it at him, slowly I stood from behind the couch, until we both stood facing each other. It was only him and some other guy standing behind him, I scowled at his calm expression.

"Aro." Was my curt response. The man behind him moved to grab his gun and I reaimed at him.

"Don't even think about it; you, on the ground!" I ordered him. He looked to his master, Aro gave a small nod and with his hands in the air, slowly lowered to his knees.

The gun was soon once more pointing at Aro's chest, "Come to surrender?" I asked knowing very well what his answer was.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." He had the audacity to sound disappointed. "Tell me where is Charlie? I haven't heard from him, I can only imagine what a surprise it was to see Renee again." My blood boiled with rage, I had to remind myself that he was toying with my emotions, he needed me off guard.

"You dare to speak their names after what you did to them? You have 10 seconds to drop to you knees and surrender." I demanded, my entire body shaking with anger.

"And if I don't you'll shoot me? Yes I've seen this movie before, I'm afraid I'm not a huge fan of the ending. Mind if we change it up a bit?" He asked nodding at my chest. I looked down to see a red dot hover over my chest. Somewhere out there was a sniper aiming at me. "Now why don't you show me where the entrance is, and call out your shooters." He instructed. I bit back a growl, my eyes glancing to the hallway.

"Jasper, drop your weapon and walk out towards me." I instructed him. Hopefully they knew what to do. "But first open the last door on the right." I heard the thud of his gun hitting the floor, and the squeaking of the hinges on the door.

"Now drop your weapon and lead the way." He ordered, motioning for me to head down the hall.

I clicked the safety on and tossed it aside. Slowly I made my way down the hall way and slowly walked into the empty room. Aro and his man followed, the guy aiming a gun in my direction. I stepped up to a lock pad next to a big door in the middle of the room. Slowly I punched in the code, a small ring let us know that the correct number was dialed and a click signaled that the door was unlocked. I looked at Aro expectantly, with my hands up in the air, I stepped to the side, waiting for him to open the door. He looked at me with a smug expression, stepping forward he turned the handle and swung the door open. As the door opened two bullets sailed out of the room and into the two men. I slowly brought my hands to my side and kicked the gun away from the gasping man on the floor.

Alice walked out of the panic room aiming her gun at Aro. I looked down at him with an expression of disgust. "You should've seen that one coming, given you've already seen this movie before."

Two gunshots rang behind me in the living room, "And you should have seen that coming my dear, it must be quite difficult to lose him twice." He coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. He took one last jagged breath before becoming completely still. Aro Volturi was dead, but I couldn't have cared less as I ran out of the room towards Edward. Alice was right behind me as we ran in to find to bodies on the floor.

My heart twisted painfully in my chest, "Edward!" I shouted.

"Jasper?" Alice cried.

It took us a moment to register that the two men on the floor were Caius and Marcus Volturi, Edward and Jasper standing over them, guns out.

"Oh thank god." I exhaled running over to him and launching myself into his arms. He caught me and pulled me close. "I-we heard- and then Aro- I thought..." I couldn't form complete sentences, I could barely remember how to breathe properly.

"I know. I know." He rubbed my back soothingly. "Caius and Marcus surprised us but we bounced back before they could pull the trigger." He explained. I nodded in his chest.

There were shouting and cheering outside, I looked up and out the door. "Is it over?"

"I think so." Rose answered joining us in the living room. She had her arm in a make shift sling made from Emmett's shirt. He stood behind her in a tank top, blood tricking from the gash on his cheek.

"Come on." Edward said placing his arm around me and leading us out the door. Every where we looked there were bodies; some of fellow agents but most of the Donovan Clan. The remainder of our people were cheering among one another, happy that they were still alive- perhaps a little bloody and bruised but alive nonetheless.

One of the older agents approached us and spoke to Edward, "The enemy has been terminated sir." He informed us and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you agent. We'll have the injured be sent off first, the rest of us stay here to gather the agents who have given there life today." He instructed. The man nodded and walked off to inform the rest.

Alice walked over to me and handed me her phone, I gave her a confused look. "Read it." she said smiling.

Records are safe, building is secure, no little ones were lost.

"Do you know what he means?" she asked me. I smiled down at the phone and then at her. I gave it back to her nodding proudly.

"Yeah, we have the best next generation of agents." I looked at my watch, "Shit! I'm late." I exclaimed digging in Edward's pockets and heading toward the volvo.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing my arm, stopping me.

"If you've forgotten, I have a meeting to get to." I answered smiling. I stepped toward him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and then ran to the driver's side.

"If you scratch my car, I scratch you!" he warned.

I smirked, "Promise?"

"Oh ew." Emmett said wrinkling his nose. Jasper merely laughed and looked at Rose who seemed rather proud.

I laughed and slipped into the seat, looking at them in the rearview mirror as I sped off.

3 Years Later

That day of the conference, many things were brought to light. First, there was the concern about my integration into the agency; but considering what I had to go through in order to get there, not many people doubted me when I told them that I belonged there. I believed in helping people and I didn't care if the world knew how it was that it had turned a little safer over night. Somethings were better left unsaid. I made mistakes yes, but I was only human as were the rest of their agents, mistakes were a part of the role. The second thing was that Seth was being promoted to leader of Division 2. As it turns out some battles aren't fought out in a battlefield, but rather in a chair with a bag of poison strapped next to you. Jake had been diagnosed with breast cancer- male breast cancer.

At first it was hard to understand, how this could happen to him; but men are just as at risk to breast cancer as women. Jake didn't want anyone to know about this, we didn't know why. We should have been there with him, instead of him going to chemotherapy on his own. I suppose he was embarassed. He had requested that Seth take his place until he was able to resume his job. The board consented, and also assigned to new field agents to Division 2. Given that Jake was unable and Tanya was imprisoned.

Things were a bit tough after the conference, the biggest shock being that Edward wasn't dead- but Charlie was. We had a big ceremony for him, and he went up on the wall with his own plaque and everything. I couldn't speak for the entire day, I was busy choking back sobs.

After we found out about Jake, Rose worked her magic to find out everything we needed to know. Where he was being treated, by who, and when. No man was ever left behind or alone; Jake shouldn't have to do it alone and never did after that day. We swore at least one of us would go to therapy with him.

At first he was mad that we knew, and then when we told him that fighting it was pointless because we could literally disguise ourselves as anything or anyone in order to be with him, he caved in. The day Edward went with him alone, he returned with red eyes; I didn't ask, I just knew everything was behind them and they were working on being friends.

He's been in remission for close to 2 years now, and resumed his place as head of Division 2, with Seth as second in command. But we can't say nothing good came from all those visits to the hospital; he did meet a very cute and rather flirtacious nurse. He had gorgeous blue eyes, but if Edward ever asked I denied ever having said such a thing.

Rose and Em are now married, and currently on their honeymoon. Edward and I moved in together, no use paying for two apartments if we spend most of time at my place anyway. Although I do regret bringing in his piano into my home, considering he gives it way more attention that he should. That man had problems when it came to that piano...and his car.

Slowly but surely I've become one of CSIS's most respected agents, and in my spare time I like to head down to the gym and train some of the younger trainees. They always ask me the questions they're scared of asking their coaches, they trust me. I've never felt more at home or happier in my life. I sold my grandmother's house in Arizona, but still have the one in Forks for the days I need to get away.

I took a sip from my coffee and did a quick sweep of the cafe, nothing suspicious stood out. I put my cup down and turned to look out the window, the Eiffel Tower loomed over us in all it's glory.

I sighed and frowned, my phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up and read the message.

Smile. I thought you always wanted to come to France.-E

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

I did, but I kinda thought I'd be enjoying the city with you. Not stuck in the same cafe for 3 days.-B

At least the view is nice.-E

I looked at the tower once more and smiled, at the moment a tall blonde young man walked in. He had strong broad shoulders, and a killer smile.

Now it is.-B

_**Bella.-E **_He warned, I could already hear the growl in his voice.

Shhh. Gotta go, tall cutie 3 o'clock.-B

The man walked over to an empty table in the corner, not long after a man walked across the room to join him. They spent less than 3 minutes together before the blonde placed an envelope on the table and left. I grabbed my coffee and my purse, following him out the door and onto the busy street. I kept my distance until I saw him stop walking, I kept going forward and slid open a compartment in my watch. I poison filled need stuck out just enough for me to strike him as I bumped into him on my way to the man who he had given the envelope to.

When I reached him, I heard the gasps of people behind me. I turned to see the blonde collasped on the floor, with people surrounding him trying to rouse him to consciousness.

When I turned back around the man from the cafe was standing in front of me tucking the envelope into my purse. "So how about we take that tour of the city of love now?" Edward asked smirking.

"That sounds like a great idea." I said leaning in to kiss him. His hands caressed my face, when we finally pulled apart we both were smiling like idiots.

"M'lady." He said offering me his arm, I hooked mine through his and off we went. Unsure of what trouble a city like Paris could offer, but walking into it was open arms nonetheless. After all everybody deserved their fun once in a while, we _were _only human.

**A/N So that's it, that's a wrap. Thank you to those who read it, who stuck with me through all this time. You don't know how much I appreciated every review on here, every single one of you made this so much better for me. Writing was something like my personal therapy, and your encouragement meant everything to me. I don't know if I'll be posting another story soon, but if I do there's no way I'm letting this repeat itself. Thank you and read on.**


End file.
